


SoulMates

by Easyan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Anal Fingering, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Eren Yeager, Denial of Feelings, Dream Sex, F/F, F/M, First Time, Idiots in Love, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Sexual Tension, Soul Bond, Spirit Guides, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 48,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easyan/pseuds/Easyan
Summary: Nessa enfla la joue, pour montrer qu’elle n’était absolument pas ravie de s’entendre insultée de la sorte, même si Eren n’avait fait que le penser : « Eren Jaëger, tu es un mufle ! Ce n’est pas avec ce genre d’attitude que tu vas réussir à trouver ton Ame Sœur ! » Eren laissa lui échapper un ricanement amer : « Tant mieux ! Je n’ai aucune envie de devenir aussi con que tous ces crétins de SoulMates ! » Nessa poussa un soupir théâtral. Quoi de plus normal ? Le guider jusqu’à son autre moitié était l’épreuve ultime qui lui permettrait non seulement d’obtenir ses ailes mais aussi le statut d’Ange.C’était un peu la mission de toute sa vie…Malheureusement pour elle, la tête brûlée dont elle avait hérité comme protégé avait bien d’autres aspirations que de retrouver sa moitié. Son Ame Sœur. Son Partenaire. Son Binôme. Son SoulMate. Celui ou celle que le destin, les astres ou les dieux avaient désigné pour lui. Le partenaire idéal, le seul et l’unique. Une existence qui ne laissait personne indifférent. Les romantiques, les pragmatiques, rationnels ou non, personne ne pouvait ignorer l’évidence qu’était le Lien indestructible qui reliait deux Âmes Sœurs.





	1. Part 1

 

__

_**SoulMates** _

 

##### Part 1

 

 

Le réveil-radio prit vie dans un cliquetis grésillant.

 

Eren enfonça la tête dans son oreiller bien décidé à ignorer pendant les quinze prochaines minutes la cacophonie de voix qui crachaient à sa gauche le prochain tube de l’été. Il détestait les collectifs de chanteurs, leur chanson clichée, dégoulinante de bonnes intentions prémâchées. La plupart du temps leur mélodie était aussi fade qu’impossible à se sortir de la tête une fois entendue… A chaque nouvelle cause trouvée pour que les célébrités les plus oubliables du siècle se réunissent pour sortir un album, Eren avait envie de brûler des chatons en guise de protestations...

 

_« On dirait que quelqu’un s’est réveillé du mauvais pied ! »_

 

Eren marmonna, le visage bien plaqué dans son oreiller, ce qui ressemblait fort à une injure. La petite voix ricana : «  _T’es vraiment lent au démarrage…_  » Eren releva la tête, sourcils froncés, yeux plissés, la mine renfrognée : « Je suis en vacances ! J’ai le droit de dormir autant que je le veux ! » Il sentit le frôlement caractéristique du corps éthéré de sa Gardienne contre sa peau alors qu’elle s’installait nonchalamment sur son épaule.

Nessa avait été à ses côtés dès les premiers instants de sa vie.

Comme tous les Gardiens, elle était appelée à le guider et le protéger jusqu’à ce qu’elle réussisse à obtenir ses ailes et enfin, devienne un Ange à part entière. Pour l’instant, elle n’était que ce petit brin de femme, mutin, qui le suivait comme son ombre en voltant dans les airs grâce à sa paire d’ailes de libellule. Pas plus haute qu’une phalange et plus épaisse que la moitié de sa main, la brunette s’apparentait bien plus en apparence à une fée de conte qu’à ce qu’on aurait pu espérer d’un Ange en devenir. Avant l’obtention de leurs ailes, les Gardiens n’avaient vraiment rien d’impressionnants. Pire, ils étaient même un peu pathétiques…

Nessa enfla la joue, pour montrer qu’elle n’était absolument pas ravie de s’entendre insultée de la sorte, même si Eren n’avait fait que le penser : _« Eren Jaëger, tu es un mufle ! Ce n’est pas avec ce genre d’attitude que tu vas réussir à trouver ton Ame Sœur ! »_ Eren laissa lui échapper un ricanement amer : « Tant mieux ! Je n’ai aucune envie de devenir aussi con que tous ces crétins de SoulMates ! » Nessa poussa un soupir théâtral. Quoi de plus normal ? Le guider jusqu’à son autre moitié était l’épreuve ultime qui lui permettrait non seulement d’obtenir ses ailes mais aussi le statut d’Ange.

C’était un peu la mission de toute sa vie…

Malheureusement pour elle, la tête brûlée dont elle avait hérité comme protégé avait bien d’autres aspirations que de retrouver sa moitié. Son Ame Sœur. Son Partenaire. Son Binôme. Son SoulMate. Celui ou celle que le destin, les astres ou les dieux avaient désigné pour lui. Le partenaire idéal, le seul et l’unique. Une existence qui ne laissait personne indifférent. Les romantiques, les pragmatiques, rationnels ou non, personne ne pouvait ignorer l’évidence qu’était le Lien indestructible qui reliait deux Âmes Sœurs.

Plusieurs étapes jalonnaient le chemin de chacun vers l’âge adulte. La première se déroulait aux alentours de douze ans, au tout début de l’adolescence. Lorsqu’on découvrait son appartenance à la fraternité d’une des divinités magiques, Air, Eau, Terre, Lumière, Psyché ou plus rarement Feu. Puis lors de la seconde étape, vers seize ans, on prenait conscience de l’existence de son Ame Sœur à travers le tout premier Rêve. Et à partir de ce jour, la majorité des gens se démenait corps et âme pour retrouver leur moitié. C’était une quête laborieuse, longue et plus ou moins pénible, qui ne s’achevait que lorsque les deux SoulMates s’unissaient enfin. La Marque des Âmes Sœurs leur apparaissait alors sous forme de tatouages identiques sur le cœur…

Eren avait déjà presque dix-huit ans…

…Et il n’avait toujours pas fait le moindre Rêve.

 

Deux solutions pouvaient expliquer cet était de fait. La première, que son Ame Sœur était déjà décédée au moment de ses seize ans. La seconde, qu’elle avait choisi de demander à son Gardien d’utiliser le Blind, les privant ainsi du moindre Rêve et la moindre prise de contact. Ce qui n’avait de sens que si elle n’avait aucune intention d’un jour rencontrer Eren ou même de partir à sa recherche. Par conséquent, plutôt que de penser qu’il avait été rejeté d’entrée de jeu par la seule personne au monde censé l’aimer sans conditions (ou alors qu’elle avait définitivement disparue) ...Eren avait pris la décision de rejeter à son tour le principe même de l’existence de son SoulMate. Dans le cas de figure où sa naissance aurait encore été à venir (ou qu’elle eut simplement été plus jeune), Eren aurait eu droit au Rêve Brûlant la nuit de ses seize ans. Il s’agissait d’un rêve pendant lequel le plus âgé du couple expérimentait ce que les experts appelaient _‘la Touche Divine’_. Selon tout un tas d’écrits, l’adolescent aurait alors eu la certitude que sa moitié n’était pas encore née ou simplement trop jeune pour partager son Rêve…

Mais voilà, comme dit ci-dessus, Eren avait déjà dix-huit ans et pas un seul Rêve à son actif. Pas même la moindre petite impression ou le plus ridicule des indices concernant son Ame Sœur…

Ce qui, quand il y réfléchissait bien, n’était pas si dramatique. Car contrairement à ce qu’on aurait pu croire dans un monde tel que le sien, les SoulLess, l’alias des individus dépourvus de SoulMates (déjà morts, trop jeunes ou subissant le Blind) n’étaient pas si rares. Il y avait autant de raisons pour être SoulLess qu’il y avait d’individus différents sur Terre.  Après tout avoir une Âme Sœur ne signifiait absolument pas être incapable de tomber amoureux de quelqu’un d’autre qu’elle. Ils vivaient au vingt-et-unième siècle. Construire une famille, des projets ou toute une vie avec la personne de notre choix plutôt qu’avec le partenaire que nous avait choisi les dieux, ce n’était plus ni mal vu, ni rare. Au contraire, c’était devenu d’autant plus courant et compréhensible qu’une grande quantité de personnes pouvaient passer toute leur vie à chercher leur SoulMate, sans succès.

La Terre était un vaste, très vaste, terrain de chasse. Et les Rêves n’apportaient que très peu d’indications sur l’identité ou la localisation de l’être recherché. 

De ce qu’Eren en avait entendu dire, on ne gardait que de vagues souvenirs des rencontres en Rêve. Un sexe, une silhouette...et au fur et à mesure du temps et du nombre de Rêves, quelques détails commençaient à sortir du lot comme la couleur des yeux, la forme du visage, le grain de peau ou la taille… Bien que l’espace psychique dans lequel se déroulait l=ces rencontres fut partagé, il était impossible d’y communiquer par écrit ou de fournir son nom, son prénom, une adresse à son partenaire…

…la plupart du temps, les Rêves se contentaient d’être à caractères purement sexuels.

Le jour où Armin avait dû lui faire cet aveu, à mi- mot, le visage plus rouge qu’une pivoine, Eren s’en rappellerait à vie. Surtout parce que Mikasa avait ajouté, sans se départir de son flegme légendaire que le fait d’être attiré par, et de couché avec son partenaire rêvé, était presque inévitable. Que c’était comme être victime d’une fièvre. Impossible à combattre. Eren avait essayé de toutes ses forces de ne pas s’appesantir sur le sujet. En réalité, il souhaitait ne jamais savoir ou même imaginer à quoi une Mikasa _‘enfiévrée’_ par la passion pouvait bien ressembler. Elle n’était peut-être sa sœur que par adoption, mais elle restait sa sœur quand même…

_« Tu as promis à ta mère que tu l’aiderais à faire le menu de ton repas d’anniversaire ce matin… »_

Nessa avait fait la remarque sur un ton innocent. Mais elle avait ce pouvoir, un peu bizarre, qui faisait qu’à chaque fois qu’elle tentait de le forcer à tenir ses promesses ou à bien se comporter, Eren avait la sensation d’être en pleine conversation avec sa conscience...ce qui franchement, était super désagréable. Nessa continua sur le même ton : «  _Tu ne devrais pas être aussi ronchon à ce sujet. Fais un petit effort ! Tu t’en vas bientôt, tes parents ont le droit de vouloir faire la fête à l’occasion de ton anniversaire. Tu es leur fils unique adoré…_

\- Mais je déteste cette fichue date ! A chaque fois il y a un bouffon ou une crétine pour me balancer un regard plein de pitié après avoir demandé _‘Toujours pas de Rêve ?’_ comme si toute ma foutue vie était à chier parce que je n’avais pas eu la chance de rêver d’une inconnue ! J’ai tellement hâte de quitter ce bled pourri…

\- _Eren, langage !_  » Bien qu’elle le réprimande pour la forme, Nessa avait depuis longtemps abandonné l’idée de le rendre plus...fréquentable ? Si seulement elle pouvait aussi abandonner l’idée de lui trouver une Âme Sœur… «  _Je ne peux pas Eren. C’est le but de ma vie._

\- Dans ce cas trouves-toi un nouveau hobby. Parce qu’elle doit être morte…

\- _Non. Ta moitié est toujours en vie Eren…_

\- C’est ce que tu n’arrêtes pas de me rabâcher mais, comment est-ce que tu peux en être aussi sûre ?! » De par leur nature les Gardiens n’étaient pas très bavards pour tout ce qui concernait leurs attributs angéliques, leurs pouvoirs ou les règles auxquelles ils obéissaient. Tout ce qu’on savait d’eux c’était ce qu’ils avaient bien voulu partager. Premièrement, ils pouvaient lire en leur Protégé comme dans un livre ouvert. Secondement, ils suivaient durant toute la durée de sa vie, le même Protégé mais n’étaient plus aussi présents dans leur vie après l’obtention de leurs ailes et de leur statut d’Ange. Troisièmement, inutile d’attendre de votre Gardien qu’il intervienne dans votre vie sur un autre plan que le moral. C’était comme avoir le droit de s’entretenir avec sa conscience, avoir sans arrêt un confident sur l’épaule. Jamais un Gardien ne vous sauverait d’une mort certaine ou n’empêcherait une agression.

Même si certaines fois, ils leur arrivaient de vous empêcher d’emprunter une route dangereuse ou même de prendre la voiture par un temps de pluie. De rater un rendez-vous important ou d’autres broutilles dans ce style…

Jamais ils ne parlaient de l’endroit d’où ils venaient, des dieux ou d’autres choses de cet ordre.

Quatrièmement, il était impossible de tuer un Gardien. Cinquièmement, les Gardiens pouvaient s’entretenir avec d’autres Humains que leur Protégé mais passaient la majorité de leur existence à se rendre invisible. Du coup, même s’il arrivait à Eren de poser des questions à Nessa, il avait depuis longtemps appris à ne pas attendre de réponses précises de sa part. Raison pour laquelle il ne s’y attendait absolument pas lorsqu’elle répondit : «  _Je le sais, parce que je suis liée à son Gardien. Je le saurais s’il n’était plus de ce monde…_  » Comme d’habitude lorsqu’ils avaient cette discussion, Eren grogna : « Donc si je résume les choses tu es en train de me dire que mon Ame Sœur est vraiment en vie, mais qu’elle préfère utiliser le Blind pour m’éviter ? Dans ce cas, considère plutôt qu’elle est morte et lâche l’affaire ! Si elle a décidé de demander à son Gardien d’empêcher les Rêves, ça veut bien dire qu’elle n’a aucune intention de me rencontrer un jour ! Peut-être même qu’elle est mariée, qu’elle a une armée de gosses…

\- _Tu n’en sais rien. Tant que tu ne l’auras pas rencontré tu ignores les raisons qui l’ont poussé à activer le Blind…Peut-être qu’en temps voulu, tu lui seras même reconnaissant de t’avoir épargné l’envie de la retrouver…_ » Eren cessa d’écouter la petite voix pincée de sa Gardienne. Cette dispute était stérile. Nessa n’était pas programmée par les dieux pour abandonner aussi facilement.

La Gardienne comptait sur le fait que le Blind devenait inefficace une fois que deux Âmes Sœurs se retrouvaient assez proches sur le plan physique. Quoique tente les Gardiens sous la demande de leur Protégés, les Rêves reprenaient de plus bel. Pour Nessa, il ne faisait aucun doute qu’un jour, Eren finirait par se trouver assez proche de sa moitié pour que le sortilège angélique ne s’estompe.

L’adolescent pour sa part espérait fortement qu’elle se trompait.

Epouser un autre SoulLess, ou même quelqu’un qui comme lui était coincé par un Blind, lui allait parfaitement. Après avoir vu le genre de relation que partageait deux SoulMates en observant Conny et Sasha, il n’était très certainement pas de ceux qui allait risquer d’essayer de s’immiscer entre un Lien.

Alors qu’il tentait maladroitement de se rendormir, la Gardienne redoublait d’efforts pour lui rappeler tous les sacrifices qu’avaient pu faire ses parents pour lui offrir tout le nécessaire à ce qu’il ait une belle vie. Elle enchaîna sur toutes ces fois où ils l’avaient soigné, torché et …Eren craqua : « Oh ! C'est bon ! Arrête de couiner ! J’ai compris ! Je me lève ! » Nessa était une championne toutes catégories confondues lorsqu’il s’agissait de lui taper sur le système jusqu’à obtenir ce qu’elle voulait de lui. Peut-être que tous ces spécialistes n’étaient pas totalement à côté de la plaque lorsqu’ils affirmaient que chaque Gardien était choisi par les dieux pour entrer en symbiose avec leur Protégé. Nessa et Eren partageaient leur entêtement. Carla ne comptait déjà plus le nombre de fois où elle avait essayé d’intercéder entre eux pour les calmer. Même si la majorité du temps, la Gardienne était dans son bon droit…

L’adolescent s’extirpa des draps et se dirigea d’un pas lourd vers sa salle de bain.

Une fois paré à faire face à la journée, Eren quitta le confort de sa chambre. Presque immédiatement, il tomba nez à nez avec Mikasa dans le couloir. Elle posa sur lui son regard noir d’une profondeur insondable et une mèche de ses cheveux lisses couleur encre lui glissa devant le visage. Elle les portait toujours trop longs et n’accordait que peu d’importance à son apparence en général. Elle avait du sang asiatique, une peau de porcelaine et un visage étonnamment gracieux. Rien ne laissait deviner la force brute qu’abritait sa silhouette élancée.

Elle lui jeta un coup d’œil rapide et acquiesça rapidement de la tête, visiblement satisfaite. Eren n’essaya même pas de comprendre de quoi il en retournait et se contenta de la saluer vaguement. Après tout, il savait que Mikasa avait une étrange obsession pour son bienêtre. Comme si elle s’attendait constamment à ce qu’il eût perdu un orteil pendant la nuit ou qu’il lui soit poussé une seconde tête…

Ils se dirigèrent de concert vers les escaliers, qu’ils descendirent avant de dépasser le salon et entrer dans la cuisine.

Carla et Grisha les y attendaient. Le petit-déjeuner était quasiment terminé et le couvert mis. Grisha achevait de leur faire sauter quelques pancakes, humant distraitement la chanson qui, au plus grand damne d’Eren, allait probablement tous les hanter jusqu’au mois de Septembre. Carla leur adressa un large sourire : « Bonjour ! » Ils répondirent par mécanisme et s’installèrent. Ils entamèrent le petit-déjeuner dans une ambiance aigre-douce. Eren, appréciant le goût inimitable de la confiture de figues faite maison de sa mère, allié au moelleux des pancakes de son père, en vint presque à regretter son imminent déménagement. Ce genre de matin allait vraiment beaucoup lui manquer quand il serait parti…

« Alors ? Est-ce que tu as déjà réfléchi à ce que tu comptais manger le jour de ton anniversaire ? » L’adolescent se renfrogna presque sur le champ : « Des pâtes et du beurre. » Ce fut au tour de Carla de froncer les sourcils : « J’en déduis que ta réponse est non…

\- J’ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas le fêter cette année ! J’ai dix-huit ans, je suis majeur, est-ce que je ne pourrais pas juste décider pour une fois de ce que je veux faire ou non ? » Carla laissa échapper un rire sans joie : « Oh oui, parce qu’avant tes dix-huit ans, tu étais tout à fait du genre de _gentil garçon_ , _incapable de décider par lui-même_ ! C’est bien connu… » Carla agita la tête avec une pointe de désespoir : « Tout ce que je t’ai demandé Eren, c’est de participer un peu à la fête et de choisir ton menu. Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois une telle tête de bois ?! Qui m’a donné une mule pareille ? » Grisha pouffa de rire, comme si l’évidence parlait d’elle-même. Carla lui jeta un regard noir et il reporta distraitement son attention sur la page de journal qu’il avait posé à sa gauche, pour éviter la confrontation. Mikasa esquissa un sourire à l’abri des regards, derrière sa tasse de chocolat.

Les disputes entre Eren et Carla étaient légendaires chez les Jaëger.

Ils trouvaient toujours un moyen de se buter sur un sujet ou un autre. Et comme ils avaient tous les deux le sang chaud et très peu l’habitude de reculer, ça donnait souvent lieu à des duels épiques. Mais Eren avait un avantage sur sa mère, lui avait hérité de son côté têtu des deux côtés. Bien qu’habituellement discret et effacé, ceux qui le connaissait bien savait qu’il n’existait sans doute aucun homme de plus têtu que Grisha Jaëger.

Actuellement, même si l’anniversaire d’Eren était leur dernier prétexte pour se rentrer dans le lard, Carla et son fils avaient passé toute sa dernière année de lycée à remettre en cause le choix de carrière de l’adolescent. Aux yeux d’une mère, surtout une mère aussi angoissée que l’était Carla, l’idée d’intégrer les rangs de l’Ordre Ailé n’était pas un choix viable. Surtout pas alors que cet Ordre était l’unité d’élite appelée en renfort pour régler absolument toutes les crises les plus dangereuses du pays…sur le plan militaire comme dans la vie courante…

Carla pointa le visage de son fils de sa fourchette : « Eren Jaëger je vous donne dix minutes et pas une de plus pour élaborer un menu digne de ce nom ! » L’adolescent fixa la fourchette pendant quelques secondes puis, résigné à l’idée que sa mère n’hésiterait sûrement pas autant qu’il aurait aimé le croire à la lui planter dans la main, Eren grommela : « Salade et surimi en entrée, un gratin en plat et un gâteau chocolat-café. » Carla le gratifia d’un sourire carnassier et reposa sa fourchette : « Brave garçon… » Eren frissonna : « Sorcière.

\- Pardon ? » Mikasa intervint avant que la discussion ne s’envenime : « J’ai reçu un mail de la part des administrateurs, j’ai été assigné à la caserne de Sina… » Carla détourna les yeux d’Eren et s’exclama : « Toutes mes félicitations, chérie ! » Tout comme Eren, Mikasa et Armin avaient décidé de s’enrôler dans l’Ordre Civil. Et bien évidemment, comme ils étaient inséparables, ils avaient eux aussi placé leur candidature en tant que recrues de l’Ordre Ailé.

Au plus grand désespoir de Carla.

Bien qu’elle paraisse trois fois moins inquiète pour les deux meilleurs amis de son fils que pour lui…

Eren s’écria, indigné : « Ce n’est pas ce que tu m’as dit quand je t’ai annoncé que j’étais assigné à Sina ! » Carla le foudroya du regard : « C’est peut-être parce que toi, tu trouveras toujours le moyen pour que ce soit dangereux ! Mikasa est responsable elle, au moins je pourrais compter sur elle pour te maintenir en vie le temps de ta formation ! » Eren renifla, dédaigneux : « Depuis quand Mikasa m’empêche de n’en faire qu’à ma tête ?! » Grisha soupira : « Eren, à ta place, je ne serais pas aussi fier d’annoncer une chose pareille. Maintenant que tu es diplômé, on espère ta mère et moi que tu ne comptes plus t’attirer autant d’ennuis qu’au lycée. Tu ne te feras pas juste taper sur les doigts par tes supérieurs si tu continues sur ta lancée… » Carla l’interrompit : « Oh, laisse-le faire Grisha. Avec un peu de chance, il sera renvoyé de l’Ordre Ailé et là, il sera bien forcé d’essayer de trouver un métier plus terre à terre, moins dangereux et qui ne nécessite pas qu’il ait à vivre loin de Shinganshina…

\- Ça ne risque pas d’arriver maman, je serais exemplaire ! » Toute la famille pouffa de rire de concert. Même Nessa s’y était mise. Eren lui jeta un regard noir : « Est-ce que tu n’es pas censée être de mon côté, toi au moins ?

\- _J’ai cru que tu essayais d’être drôle…_  » Ce simple éclat de rire leur valut à tous de faire face à un Eren au sommet de sa bouderie pendant au moins deux heures. Après quoi, ils se rendirent tous dans le centre commercial le plus proche, dans la ville de Trost (à au moins une heure et demi de route de Shinganshina) et y entreprirent de faire les courses pour préparer la fête d’anniversaire imminente d’Eren.

Bien que l’adolescent fût plus qu’excité à l’idée d’enfin prendre son envol et réaliser ses rêves, cette ambiance, la présence de ses parents, _leur famille,_ allaient lui manquer.

Chose qu’il n’avouerait que sur son lit de mort, en cas d’extrême nécessité.

 

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox

 

Les vacances d’été étaient passées en un éclair.

 

Le temps de préparer leur valise, de faire une excursion à Sina pour se familiariser avec les lieux, de baver sur la grandeur et la classe de leur future Caserne, d’aller à la plage, de s’amuser une dernière fois avec tous ses amis de Shinganshina et déjà, l’heure de la rentrée avait sonné. Heureusement qu’Eren partait à l’aventure en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis, Conny, Sasha, Armin et Mikasa car dans le cas contraire, peut-être que la scène de leur adieu lui aurait semblé insoutenable. Les larmes de sa mère et l’air ému de son père avaient bien failli le faire craquer, comme Sasha qui s’était effondrée dans les bras de son père ou Armin qui avait essuyé une larmichette en disant adieux à son grand-père…

« Je n’arrive pas à croire que la caserne de Sina accepte les suicidaires chroniques. Dis-moi Jaëger, comment est-ce que t’as fait pour passer leur test psychologique ? Qui c’est que t’as payé ? » S’il y avait par contre une chose dont Eren se serait bien passé, c’était de la présence de Jean Kirstein dans leur petit groupe. Malheureusement, cette face de cheval rêvait d’intégrer l’Ordre des poneys (de son vraie nom l’Ordre de la Licorne) pour se la couler douce en servant de lèche-botte, de secrétaire et de bouclier aux plus hauts magistrats de leur pays. L’adolescent soupira : « Pardon Jean mais on n’est pas tous assez friqué pour arroser le comité d’évaluation de billets de vert, je crois que tu confonds ma condition et la tienne… » Jean s’apprêtait à répliquer, rouge de rage, quand Mikasa s’interposa : « Si vous avez l’intention de vous battre dans ce bus, je vais être obligée de vous assommer tous les deux. » Jean blêmit et referma la bouche d’un geste sec. Eren ne put retenir un rictus triomphal.

Bien qu’il soit un connard fini, Jean faisait partie de la petite minorité de ses amis (si Eren osait l’appeler un ami) qui n’avait pas pour priorité de retrouver puis de se lier à son Ame Sœur. En effet, il était tombé amoureux de Mikasa au premier coup d’œil et depuis ne cessait de dire à qui voulait bien l’entendre (sauf à la concernée) qu’il comptait se déclarer et demander le Blind à son Gardien. Personnellement, Eren pensait que ce n’était que du flan, comme tout ce que disait Jean la plupart du temps. En réalité, même après avoir appris que sa moitié était un homme (ce que Jean n’avait avoué qu’à demi-mot et totalement bourré) Face de cheval n’avait toujours pas esquissé le moindre pas en direction d’un Blind. Au fond de lui, même Jean n’était pas encore capable de tirer un trait sur l’existence de son SoulMate, aussi amoureux se prétendait-il être de Mikasa…

Du fait de la nature de leur monde, les Ames Sœurs de même sexe étaient considérés comme tout autre couple. L’homosexualité n’était pas non plus un tabou. Quand bien même dans quelques autres pays, un peu plus arriéré sur le plan social, la relation entre deux personnes femmes ou deux hommes était encore considérée comme une malédiction divine qui indiquait que les individus concernés devaient être tués ou exilés, dans la majorité des Etats, le choix des dieux en ce qui concernait le sexe et l’identité d’un SoulMate était sacré. et tout Lien à célébrer comme il se devait.

En y réfléchissant un peu, il n’était pas difficile de se dire que le fait de retrouver son SoulMate et concrétiser le Lien permettait une fusion et une augmentation du potentiel magique, aidait beaucoup de pays à accepter l’homosexualité comme une norme. Il valait mieux une nation forte et en bonne santé, qu’un peuple sous pression et déclinant.

Eren détourna son attention de la conversation qui s’était mis en place alors qu’il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il était tellement surexcité qu’il n’avait qu’une seule envie, bondir hors de son siège et courir un marathon. _« Je suis aussi pressée que toi ! La Capitale est vaste ! Tes chances de rencontrer ton Ame Sœur sont au moins dix fois plus grandes qu’en pleine campagne ! Shinganshina est un lieu charmant, mais on en a très vite fait le tour. »_ Nessa ne tenait pas en place, voltigeant au-dessus de sa tête avec entrain. Ses courts cheveux bruns partaient un peu dans tous les sens, son carré inversé n’avait plus aucune discipline, ses yeux marrons scintillaient d’excitation et ses joues, parsemées de quelques taches de rousseurs, avaient rosies. Eren l’avait rarement vu aussi agitée. Il refusa de trop s’appesantir sur ses paroles. Lui, la seule et unique personne qu’il rêvait de rencontrer à Sina, c’était Livaï Ackermann, son héros.

La seule personne qu’Eren admirait plus qu’il n’admirait son père.

Le meilleur soldat du pays, une légende vivante.

C’était Livaï et ses exploits qui lui avaient donné le courage de se prendre en main et de maîtriser ses pouvoirs malgré les difficultés.

Suite au traumatisme qu’avait été l’assassinat des parents de Mikasa, pendant l’intervention d’Eren pour la secourir alors qu’un groupe de criminels tentait de la kidnapper, leurs pouvoirs s’étaient révélés en avance, au très jeune âge de huit ans. A l’époque, Grisha Jaëger n’était pas encore un médecin aussi réputé qu’il l’était aujourd’hui pour ses recherches sur le Lien, ses causes et ses effets sur les flux énergétiques d’un organisme vivant. Il n’en était encore qu’à la rédaction de ses premiers écrits et pour gagner sa vie rendait des visites à domicile auprès de la population limitrophe du village de Shinganshina.

Mikasa et sa famille vivaient en reclus, dans les bois. Les Ackermann, une branche éloignée de l’illustre famille Ackermann dont était issu Livaï, étaient très vite devenus de bons amis. Eren ignorait encore quelle sorte d’intrigue politique ou/et familial les avaient conduits à l’exil, mais leur isolement avait signé leur arrêt de mort et sans le concours fortuit d’Eren, avait failli sonner le glas pour Mikasa. Après leur mort, la famille Jaëger avait reçu l’accord de la part branche principale de la famille Ackermann pour devenir les tuteurs légaux et seuls responsables de la vie de Mikasa. La fillette n’était apparemment pas la bienvenue chez sa famille de sang.

Ce qui, à aucun moment, n’avait suffi à ôter à Eren une once de l’admiration qu’il portait à l’héritier de cet impressionnant Empire familial. Aux yeux de l’adolescent, Livaï était un homme à part. Loin des clichés qu’on pouvait avoir des riches après les avoir vu dans les séries télévisées, Livaï avait été accepté dans l’Ordre Civil avec les honneurs et les meilleurs résultats qu’eut connu l’Histoire. Puis sans se préoccuper de sa fortune personnelle ou de son rôle d’héritier, il était devenu l’un des meilleurs soldats de l’Ordre Ailé.

De plus, tout comme Eren, il avait la particularité, extrêmement rare, d’être un adepte du dieu du Feu. Ses flammes bleues comme la nuit étaient devenues légendaires. Eren aspirait à un jour parvenir à produire des flammes d’une telle intensité …Il s’était surpassé et entraîné d’arrache pieds pour avoir l’insigne honneur de devenir une recrue de l’Ordre Civil. Et il avait passé un nombre incalculable de nuits blanches afin d’obtenir les résultats qui lui permettrait d’être assignée à la caserne de Sina, parce qu’il savait que son héros s’y trouvait…

Pour faire taire son impatience, il sortit son MP3 de sa sacoche, plaça ses écouteurs au creux de ses oreilles et s’immergea dans la contemplation des paysages qui défilaient sous ses yeux en musique. Bientôt, non seulement il allait pouvoir marcher dans les pas de son idole mais aussi, pourquoi pas, un jour, marcher à ses côtés et créer sa propre légende.   

 

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox

 

Une fois arrivée à Sina, le trafic se densifia.

 

Et avec la lenteur de leur avancée, montait la tension des nouvelles recrues.

Tous n’étaient pas là pour intégrer la même faction de l’Ordre Civil mais bien que leurs inspirations divergeassent, leur nervosité était largement partagée. Elle ne cessait d’augmenter de minutes en minutes, à mesure qu’ils approchaient de la caserne. Il y avait ceux qui souhaitaient entrer dans les rangs de l’Ordre de la Rose et devenir agents administratifs de l’Etats, policiers, pompiers, infirmiers militaire, soldats ou même de futurs instructeurs de l’armée. D’autres qui comme Jean souhaitaient servir les plus riches et influents hommes du continent et visaient une place dans le très sélectif Ordre de la Licorne. Et enfin les quelques courageux (Eren refusait de parler de suicidaires) qui aspiraient à changer le monde, à défendre leur pays en première ligne et se riaient du danger, les hommes destinés à intégrer l’Ordre Ailé. Eren, Conny, Sasha, Armin et Mikasa faisaient partis de ceux-là.

Que leur motivation atteigne ou non le même degré.

Et quelques furent leurs raisons personnelles de s’être lancé dans cette aventure au départ.

Sina représentait vraiment tout un autre monde.

En comparaison Shinganshina semblait faire partie du fin fond de nulle part. Ici tout n’était qu’immeubles grandioses en pierres anciennes, rues pavées et extra-larges. Boutiques lumineuses et lampadaires majestueux. Les habitations avaient minimum cinq étages, la foule était dense, le mouvement constant. La vie pullulait. Impossible de savoir où donner de la tête. Le cœur battant, Eren n’arrivait même pas à savoir ce qu’il ressentait très exactement. Ni même ce qui l’angoissait le plus. L’éventualité d’enfin rencontrer son idole mais de s’humilier d’une maladresse ? L’idée que Livaï finisse par remarquer son accent de campagnard et se moque de lui ? Ou pire encore, l’éventualité que le Capitaine ne soit même pas présent au final... « …du coup, je dois avouer que je n’ai même pas pris le temps de vraiment y réfléchir… » La voix d’Armin l’avait tiré de ses pensées.

Assis sur le siège qui se trouvait à la gauche d’Eren, le blondinet, visiblement agité, avait le regard brillant : « … Ce que je veux dire c’est que quand on n’est pas comme Conny et Sasha, amis depuis l’enfance avec celui ou celle qui est appelé(e) à devenir notre partenaire à vie, la perspective de tomber sur son Ame Sœur au coin d’une rue n’a rien de romantique. Je trouve même ça plutôt effrayant ! » Il était en pleine conversation avec un petit groupe de recrues. Eren avait déjà remarqué avant ça la fille qui semblait boire chacune des paroles d’Armin avec un air concentré. C’était une brune qui s’était coiffée de deux couettes et qu’Eren avait beaucoup de mal à imaginer porter l’uniforme. Elle s’appelait Mina si sa mémoire était bonne.

Mina donc, demanda intriguée : « Effrayant ?! Moi je pense que c’est plutôt super romantique ! » Armin grimaça : « Quand quelqu’un rencontre son Ame Sœur, les clichés veulent nous faire croire que tout n’est que roses et pâquerettes. Mais quand on y pense bien, dans les débuts, c’est plutôt l’inverse qui a plus de chance de se produire, non ? » Un garçon, à l’allure douce et timide, un regard franc et simple, demanda à son tour : « Pourquoi ? » Armin prit un temps de réflexion comme pour trouver les bons mots. N’y tenant plus, Eren intervint : « Qui trouve que devoir modifier tous les plans de sa vie et se retrouver coincé jusqu’à ce que la mort vous sépare avec un total inconnu, puisse être ‘romantique’ ? Bien sûr que ça fait flipper de se dire que juste parce que vous avez partagé un ou deux rêves érotiques vous allez devoir vous taper cet étranger pour le restant de vos jours ! » Il décrocha les yeux du regard surpris du garçon pour fixer Mina et ajouter : « Et si ton Prince Charmant était en fait un parfait connard, comme Jean ?

\- Hey !

\- Est-ce que tu serais toujours aussi ravie de l’avoir rencontré ? Dire que ton Gardien tente de te maquer avec un salaud peut paraître dingue, mais ce n’est pas comme si les dieux pouvaient prévoir que vous seriez la pire combinaison de caractères possible ! » Eren achevait à peine sa tirade que Jean ripostait : « N’écoute pas ce qu’il dit Mina, ce crétin ne sait même pas de quoi il parle ! Il n’a toujours pas eu de Rêve. » Il y eut une minute de silence. Puis tous les visages stupéfaits de leur petit groupe se tournèrent vers Eren. L’adolescent résista ardemment à deux pulsions simultanées. La première, coller une bonne droite à Jean en plein dans son gros pif de cheval. La seconde, se renfoncer dans son siège et tenter d’échapper à tous ces regards inquisiteur en se dissimulant derrière la fine silhouette d’Armin.

Le blondinet réprimanda : « Jean ! Tu n’avais aucun droit de leur dire ça ! C’est privé ! » Mikasa avait les sourcils froncés en une dangereuse ligne et son aura était de plus en plus sombre alors qu’elle semblait être en train d’imaginer mille et une façon de démembrer un Kirstein sans salir les sièges en cuir. Mina tenta d’apaiser les esprits : « Ne t’inquiète pas Eren, ma tante aussi n’a jamais eu de Rêve et elle est très heureuse avec son mari ! Ce n’est pas de ta faute si ton SoulMate était déjà mort… 

\- _Le SoulMate d’Eren n’est pas mort ! Arrêtez de lui dire n’importe quoi ! »_ Les poings serrés et le visage rougi de colère, Nessa venait d’ôter son Glamour et d’apparaitre devant les yeux ébahis de l’assistance. En général les Gardiens et à plus forte raison les Anges Gardiens avaient tendances à se parer d’un voile d’invisibilité qui les plaçait dans une autre strate dimensionnelle où seuls leurs semblables et leur Protégé était à même de les voir ou les entendre. Mais il n’était pas rare qu’une fois ou deux, certains se manifestent de cette façon.

L’intervention de sa Gardienne embarrassa Eren au moins deux fois plus que la scène précédente. Il se redressa comme un ressort et l’enferma délicatement dans ses mains : « Bravo génie ! » Jean avait haussé les sourcils : « T’es victime d’un Blind ?! » Eren fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard plein de défi : « Qui dit que je ne suis pas celui qui n’a aucune envie de rencontrer mon Ame Sœur ? J’ai envie de pouvoir choisir moi-même avec qui je vais passer le reste de mes jours… » Jean ricana : « C’est l’excuse que tu te donnes ? » Mikasa se craqua les poings : « Encore un mot de plus Jean et je t’explose une molaire. » Conny leva le poing en signe de soutien : « Ouais ! Eren a le droit d’être indépendant et libre ! Lui au moins, il pourra coucher avec un paquet de gonzesses avant de se retrouver maqué ! » Sasha leva le poing à son tour : « Grave ! Imagine un peu la loose, je connaissais déjà Conny avant même d’avoir eu mon premier Rêve ! Résultat, je ne saurais peut-être jamais ce que ça fait de participer à une tournante ! » Eren écarquilla les yeux et Armin fit mine d’être pris d’une quinte de toux. Conny prit un air outré : « Sasha, bébé, sérieux, tu pensais à participer à une part… » Mikasa lui asséna une tape à l’arrière du crâne exposé par sa coupe de bonze : « La ferme Conny ! On n’a aucune envie de savoir ce qu’il se passe dans votre couple de tordus ! » Au final, l’intervention de ces deux énergumènes relaya au second plan toute considération pour l’Ame Sœur d’Eren.

Et il était incapable de savoir si oui ou non il en était soulagé…

 

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox

 

L’arrière-cour de la caserne était gigantesque.

 

Il y avait au moins quatre bus emplis de recrues qui s’y étaient garés sans même que leur chargement ne s’empiète dessus. Dans cette large foule, Eren ne put s’empêcher de se demander combien avait l’intention de rejoindre les rangs de l’Ordre Ailé. Bien que présentant le plus fort taux de mortalité, elle était aussi la plus prestigieuse. La plus adulée et la plus puissante de toutes les factions de l’Ordre Civil.

Bientôt, on leur demanda de former des rangs puis de suivre leur guide.

En quelques détours au milieu des immenses arches sculptées de la cour centrale du vieux bâtiment, ils arrivèrent dans un gymnase. Où se trouvaient des lignes et des lignes de chaises, faisant face à une estrade de fortune. Sur cette estrade, un pupitre et derrière une large table à laquelle s’étaient installés les Commandants affectés à Sina. Le cœur battant, Eren reconnut immédiatement la grande et large carrure rigide du Commandant Erwin Smith. S’il était présent, alors peut-être que les membres de sa meilleure escouade n’étaient pas très loin…Eren se dévissa le cou pour essayer de mieux distinguer les silhouettes qui se tenaient au garde à vous derrière leur supérieur. Mais il ne reconnut absolument pas le grand homme blond et barbu bien droit derrière Smith. Après un soupir, il s’évertua à ne pas briser les rangs et se retrouva bien vite assis sur une chaise entre Mikasa et Armin.

Pendant deux heures les Commandants de l’Ordre de la Rose et de la Licorne présentèrent leurs diverses factions, leurs objectifs, le déroulement de l’apprentissage de leur recrus et les instructeurs qui allaient s’en charger. Quand le regard d’Eren croisa celui vide et dur de Keith Shadis, il eut presque pitié des futurs soldats de la Rose… Cependant, pour tout le reste, les discours des divers chefs l’avaient plutôt endormi. Lorsqu’enfin ils en eurent terminé, sans plus de cérémonie, ils invitèrent leurs recrus à quitter le gymnase à la suite de leurs mentors. Un important brouhaha de raclement sièges et de voix mêlés s’éleva soudain, électrisant Eren et ses amis. En moins de temps qu’il n’en fallait pour dire ouf, l’endroit se retrouva quasiment vide. Ebahi, l’adolescent jeta un regard un peu perdu aux quelques recrues disséminées un peu partout sur les sièges non vacants.

Il venait en un coup d’œil d’englober la totalité des nouvelles recrues de l’Ordre Ailé.

Autant dire que c’était très peu…

Le cœur battant, il sursauta légèrement lorsque la voix d’Erwin emplit la pièce vide : « Eh bien, au moins, j’en ai déjà plus que l’année dernière… » Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l’estrade. Eren prit alors conscience du fait qu’il n’était pas le seul à avoir dévisagé ses futurs camarades d’armes. Si bien que personne n’avait plus prêter attention à l’estrade. La voix limpide et suave du Commandant retentit à nouveau : « Avancez-vous donc devant, inutile d’occuper autant d’espace pour rien, ça rend toute notre introduction légèrement plus pittoresque, vous ne pensez pas ? » Il avait posé sa question sur le ton léger et avenant de la plaisanterie mais Eren ne put s’empêcher d’y déceler un peu de sarcasme. Pittoresque, c’était le moins qu’on puisse dire…pour ne pas tout simplement dire pitoyable.

Eren se redressa et tenta de se montrer le plus déterminé et confiant possible.

Il regrettait encore moins d’avoir fait ce choix de carrière après avoir vu à quel point l’Ordre Ailé pouvait manquer de bras. Armin et Mikasa lui emboitèrent le pas. Ils étaient à mi-chemin lorsqu’Eren remarqua la présence de Jean parmi les quelques recrues encore présentes. Il faillit en pousser un cri de surprise. Les yeux arrondis, il tenta pendant instant à comprendre ce qui avait pu décider un égoïste tel que Jean d’effectuer un virage à 360 degrés et d’intégrer les rangs de l’Ordre qu’il méprisait le plus…Puis d’autres bruits de pas attirèrent leur attention et Eren n’eut plus le loisir de s’interroger. Car là, à quelques mètres à peine d’eux, la légendaire Escouade du Capitaine Livaï faisait son entrée.

Un grand blond souriant, coiffé d’une queue de cheval basse relâchée leur lançait un regard complice tout en attirant à sa suite une jeune femme, brune à la chevelure ondulée et aux formes plantureuses. Eren en tant que fanboy inconditionnel, les connaissait tous par cœur. Il s’agissait d’Eld Jinn et sa SoulMate Félicia Jinn, tous deux bénis par le dieu de la Psyché. Derrière eux, suivant de près, Gunther et Emilie Schulz, adeptes du dieu de la Terre. Il était grand et musclé, elle était petite et menue. Il portait une coupe militaire, rasé de près, elle était blonde, avait les cheveux courts et l’air doux de la parfaite femme au foyer. Si Eren ne l’avait pas déjà vu fendre une pierre en deux d’un simple coup de poings lors d’une intervention éclair miraculeusement filmé par des journalistes de guerres, il aurait presque pu croire qu’elle s’était trompée d’endroit.

Juste après s’avançaient la fameuse Hanji Zoé et son SoulMate Moblit Berner, affiliés à l’élément de la Lumière. L’un des rares couples d’Ame Sœur à n’avoir jamais sauté le pas du mariage pour d’obscures raisons. Hanji était grande une brune dont la longue chevelure auburn était complètement indisciplinée. Elle affichait un air jovial et son sourire faisait un peu hystérique sur les bords, surtout parce que les reflets de ses lunettes à large monture noire empêchaient qu’on distingue ses yeux. Mais elle était un génie scientifique mondialement connu pour ses travaux sur l’acquisition et le développement de la magie dans l’organisme. Son compagnon, en contraste, passait tout à fait dans le décor. Il avait une démarche tranquille, une coiffure parfaitement ordonnée, sa chevelure châtaine était séparée sur le devant par une raie nette. Son visage était cordial et neutre…

Eren tenta de ne pas s’imaginer quel genre de vie de couple ces deux-là pouvaient avoir, il sentait que c’était matière à se choper des migraines monstrueuses.

Suivant de proche le couple le plus bizarre du pays, un autre couple. Petra et Auruo Bozado, adeptes de l’Eau. Petra était tout simplement adorable. De large yeux d’une couleur miel, un petit sourire attendrissant, une silhouette délicate et une démarche assurée. Auruo de son côté leur lançait de mauvais regards, carrait les épaules et tentait visiblement de se rendre plus imposant qu’il ne l’était en réalité. Un effet qui aurait sans aucun doute été maximal s’il ne s’était pris le pied dans une latte de l’estrade et ne s’était pas lamentablement mordu la langue avant que sa compagne ne le soutienne, l’air excédée.

Alors que le cœur d’Eren commençait à tambouriner entre ses côtes et que son regard avide achevait de détailler le dernier couple, son attention se reporta sur la dernière silhouette solitaire de leur procession. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception lorsqu’il se rendit compte que le dernier intervenant était une femme. Grande et mince, une coupe militaire à la garçonne, blonde. Elle avait une démarche assurée quoiqu’un peu rigide. Son visage fermé et pourtant si grâcieux était reconnaissable entre mille. Il s’agissait de Nanaba Utgarde, la SoulMate de Gelgar Utgarde, une paire qui régnait sans concurrence sur le classement des plus doués utilisateur de la magie de l’Air. La porte se referma derrière elle dans un bruit sourd. Eren combattit l’apparition de sa mine renfrognée et s’installa aux côtés de ses amis en silence.

Où était donc passé le Capitaine Livaï ?

Sans qu’il n’obtienne de réponse à sa question, Erwin commença son discours d’introduction. Il leur parla de la mission qui leur incombait, toujours combattre pour la Liberté et la protection de leur pays et de ses valeurs. Il ne leur épargna ni la vérité sur le taux de survie des combattants de l’Ordre Ailé, ni même sur le côté spartiate et impitoyable de l’entraînement qui les attendait. Il acheva sa tirade sur l’importance du fait qu’ils demeurent les meilleurs en tout instant, s’ils comptaient survivre aux épreuves qui les attendaient. Car l’importance de l’Ordre Ailé n’avait d’égal que la difficulté des missions qui leur étaient confiées. C’était un discours extrêmement passionné et passionnant, pour ne pas dire captivant. Il était criant de sincérité et l’engagement sans faille dont semblait faire preuve le Commandant Smith avait un côté fascinant qui appelait à l’admiration. Il s’exprimait de façon claire et concise. Et à la fin de son monologue, une seconde de silence s’étira dans l’air avant que chaque recrue ne se lève pour l’applaudir de toutes ses forces.

Encore une fois et plus que jamais, Eren était persuadé d’avoir trouvé sa place.

Il n’avait qu’une hâte, devenir plus fort, changer les choses. Changer ce monde où certains se pensaient tout permis sous prétexte qu’ils étaient de meilleurs magiciens que les autres. Ce monde où leur ennemi politique, l’Empire de Mahr les avait forcés à se retrancher derrière des murailles gigantesques et ne cessaient de vouloir les asservir à leur dessein de grandeur, avec pour prétexte une croisade religieuse hasardeuse...Eren savait qu’il se trouvait très exactement à l’endroit qu’il fallait pour donner corps à ses aspirations. A son désir inextinguible de liberté.

Il était tellement absorbé par la fin du discours d’Erwin qu’il n’avait pas remarqué l’instant précis où un dernier intervenant s’était faufilé dans la pièce avant d’aller nonchalamment s’installer aux côtés de ses collègues, quoique légèrement en retrait. Quelques secondes seulement avant que le Commandant Smith ne commence à former les unités de recrues selon leur appartenance élémentaire.

Eren se retrouva très vite aussi isolé que désemparé.

En quelques minutes, Armin (adepte de l’Eau) avait rejoint l’équipe sous la supervision de Petra et Auruo, Conny et Sasha celle d’Hanji et Moblit. Mikasa celle d’Eld et Félicia. Même Jean se retrouvait au milieu d’un petit groupe de recrues aux côtés de Nanaba… Eren, seul, tenta de ne pas se sentir tout petit et de se tenir bien droit. Tout ce qu’il pouvait faire, c’était d’espérer qu’il existât une solution pour ceux qui comme lui, n’appartenait à aucune des unités élémentaires habituelles. Alors qu’il tentait d’attirer l’attention du Commandant sans oser l’interpeler, le regard de Petra lui tomba dessus et d’un sourire hésitant, elle demanda : « Tu veux que je te répète l’affiliation de chaque unité ? » Eren haussa les sourcils, incrédule.

Est-ce qu’elle croyait qu’il ne savait plus à quelle appartenance élémentaire faisait référence chaque groupe ?

Il agita la tête, encore un peu impressionné et répondit d’une voix hésitante : « Euh…non, ce ne sera pas la peine…merci ? » Auruo intervint, roulant des épaules : « Alors, gamin, à quelle unité t’appartient ? Pourquoi tu restes planté là comme un piquet ? Tu veux déjà jouer les rebelles ? Tu penses que c’est un excellent moyen de te faire remarquer c’est ça ? » Eren fronça les sourcils, il détestait qu’on le brosse dans le mauvais sens. Même si Auruo Bozado était de l’avis de tous le plus proche soldat de l’Escouade à pouvoir prétendre à être du niveau du Capitaine Livaï, ça ne l’empêchait visiblement pas d’être aussi un vrai con. Quel intérêt tirait-il à essayer de tyranniser les jeunes recrues ?

Petra lui asséna un coup de coude bien placé dans les côtes et Auruo se mordit à nouveau la langue : « Arrête de te prendre pour le Capitaine, Auruo ! C’est ridicule et tu ne lui ressemble pas du tout ! » Eren perplexe, mais soulagé par l’intervention de Petra (il s’était après tout promis de bien se conduire dans les rangs) allait expliquer la raison pour laquelle il ne s’était dirigé vers aucun des groupes quand, à sa plus grande surprise, le Commandant en personne fit irruption : « Que se passe-t-il ? » Petra se raidit subtilement et expliqua avec révérence : « Cette jeune recrue n’a pas encore choisi son unité Commandant, nous essayions de l’aider… » Erwin haussa un sourcil puis son attention se reporta sur Eren.

L’adolescent déglutit. Vu d’aussi prêt, le regard bleu océan d’Erwin Smith donnait l’impression d’être la proie d’un dangereux prédateur. Surtout quand il semblait vouloir vous sonder de fond en comble comme il était actuellement en train de le faire. Il demanda finalement : « Votre nom, recrue ? » Presque immédiatement, Eren se mit au garde à vous, le poing droit sur le cœur : « Je suis la recrue Eren Jaëger, Commandant Smith, pour vous servir. » Un petit cri s’éleva juste derrière la carrure du Commandant et très vite un visage familier fit son apparition. « Jaëger ?! Comme dans Grisha Jaëger ?! » C’était Hanji Zoé qui visiblement, n’avait pu contenir son excitation à l’entente du nom d’un des rares collègues qu’elle puisse se targuer d’admirer parmi sa profession.

Eren était plus qu’embarrassé et l’attention accrue dont il était l’objet était loin de lui plaire. C’était pile le genre d’attention dont il se serait volontiers passé. Il se sentit rougir et acquiesça : « Je suis bien le fils du Docteur Jaëger… » Une lueur s’alluma dans le regard neutre d’Erwin puis il souffla : « Oh ! Je vois… » Hanji avait bondi sur place, visiblement ivre de joie : « Oh bon sang ! Je rêverais de pouvoir discuter avec ton père ! Son colloque sur l’importance de la génétique dans le transfert d’énergie élémentaire était tout simplement à couper le souffle ! Sans parler de son ouvrage sur les diverses liaisons peptiques et la répartition géographique des divers foyers de magie élémentaire ! Ce livre, c’est ma Bible ! Qui avant lui aurait osé pointer du doigt l’idiotie bornée des croyances religieuses pour donner une place aux preuves scientifiques ? Il a abordé le problème des raisons pour lesquels on peut naître affilier à tel ou tel élément avec un œil neuf qui était plus que rafraîchissant ! » Eren, assommé par son débit de paroles impressionnant, cligna des yeux et ne put que se contenter d’ouvrir et refermer la bouche.

Qu’était-il censé répondre à ça ?!

Heureusement, Eld, qui se délectait visiblement de la situation, intervint : « Hanji, je suis presque sûr que tu viens de faire griller les neurones de ce pauvre gosse… » Auruo avait croisé les bras sur son torse et adopté une autre de ses pauses caricaturalement imposantes : « Très bien, c’est le fiston du bon Doc Jaëger, yadi yada... Ce qui ne change absolument rien au fait que ce blanc-bec s’est cru plus malin que les autres et n’a pas suivi les ordres du Commandant et choisi une unité ! » Erwin esquissa un sourire amusé : « Oh mais au contraire Auruo. Eren a très bien compris les consignes et c’est exactement pour ça qu’il n’a choisi aucune des unités proposées. » Auruo fronça les sourcils, perdu, alors qu’une lueur de compréhension se propageait dans les regards de ses collègues.

Hanji sembla jubiler encore deux fois plus qu’avant, si c’était encore possible.

Elle s’écria : « Nom d’un dieu ! Tu es un adepte du Feu ?! » Eren rougit de plus bel mais acquiesça néanmoins. Les adeptes du Feu était beaucoup plus rares que la majorité des autres manipulateurs élémentaires. On racontait même qu’il existait un temps où être adepte du dieu du Feu pouvait décider du sort d’un individu. Et selon l’endroit où il se trouvait, ce sort pouvait changer du tout au tout. Il pouvait soit être considéré comme un Oracle à vénérer, un Chef de clan, un Commandant des armées ou…être noyé, pendu ou pire écartelé sur la place publique parce qu’il était porteur de mauvais présages.

Personne ne comprenait vraiment ce qui déterminait de l’appartenance d’un individu à un élément ou un autre. Mais la rareté d’apparition et le manque de logique apparent à la naissance de ceux qui se retrouvaient affilié au dieu du Feu, en faisaient un cas à part. Des curiosités. Avec le temps, les avancées technologiques, sociales et les connaissances, moins d’adeptes du Feu furent victimes de leur appartenance magique et leur nombre s’était considérablement vu augmenter. Ce qui n’empêchait qu’ils demeurassent rares et encore plus rarement assez puissants pour penser à venir s’enrôler dans les rangs de l’Ordre.

Grisha et Carla Jaëger, tous deux adeptes de l’Air n’auraient jamais pu rêver que leur rejeton pourrait être autre chose qu’un manipulateur de vent. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu’il envoya rôtir en enfer les criminels qui avaient kidnappé son amie d’enfance à l’âge de huit ans ? Depuis, les recherches de Grisha avait fait un véritable bond et ses moyens d’expérimentation avaient largement triplés. Pourtant il n’avait toujours aucune piste lui permettant d’expliquer les raisons pour lesquelles Eren s’était révélé être un partisan du Feu.

Au départ ostracisé pour sa différence, Eren s’était ensuite illustré par son tempérament difficile, son grand sens de la justice et son incroyable tendance à s’attirer des ennuis. Il avait une liste longue comme le bras d’exclusions de cours et connaissait par cœur la station de l’Ordre de la Rose de Shinganshina et son Chef Hannes. Sa mère venait l’y chercher au moins une fois par mois en le tirant par les oreilles avant de le priver de sortie jusqu’au mois suivant. Au final, même si Eren était très peu sorti de toute son adolescence, sa propension aux actes ‘héroïques’ de nature plus ou moins violente n’avait pas le moins du monde diminué. De plus, sa réputation sulfureuse le précédait. Au final, bien que Carla aimât penser le contraire, aucun patron saint d’esprit n’aurait voulu d’une telle calamité dans son entreprise, surtout pas dans les alentours d’un patelin aussi calme et sans histoire que Shinganshina ou il n’y avait que de petits artisans…

Hanji lui avait limite bondit dessus, le regard dissimulé par le reflet opaque de ses verres de lunettes : « Oh ! Je sens que toi et moi, nous allons devenir les meilleurs amis du monde ! Il faut à tout prix que tu passes me voir dans mon labo, j’aurais une TONNE de questions à te poser ! Est-ce que tu m’autoriserais à prendre ta température pendant que tu dors ? L’autre Gronchon est insomniaque alors je… » Erwin ricana et d’une main écarta la scientifique au plus grand soulagement d’Eren : « Allons, allons Hanji, laisse-le respirer ! » Elle s’écarta à contre cœur. Eren en aurait presque embrassé Erwin. Cette femme aussi gentille pouvait-elle paraitre, avait très visiblement un pet au casque…

Le Commandant reprit le contrôle de la situation : « Très bien ! Maintenant que tout le monde est placé en unité, veuillez suivre vos instructeurs ! Une très longue journée vous attend demain ! Vous aurez besoin d’être installés et reposés… » Moblit dût littéralement traîner Hanji pour lui rappeler qu’ils avaient mieux à faire que d’harceler Eren. Mikasa et Armin lancèrent tous les deux un regard désolé et inquiet en direction d’Eren alors qu’on les entraînait hors du gymnase. L’adolescent se permit de leur faire un léger salut de la main et d’esquisser un sourire incertain qu’il voulait réconfortant. Quoique lui réserve Erwin, il n’allait pas être viré de la formation et ils allaient très bientôt se revoir. Eren n’allait pas être totalement seul bien longtemps…

…du moins il l’espérait.

Les unités s’étaient déjà bien éloignées lorsqu’Erwin s’écria soudain : « Livaï, arrête de te cacher dans ce coin sombre et viens donc par ici. » Eren écarquilla les yeux, totalement pris au dépourvu. Là, d’une démarche féline et puissante, s’avançait son idole de toujours. Celui qui l’avait conforté dans l’idée qu’être un adepte du Feu n’avait absolument rien d’une malédiction et qu’au contraire, il s’agissait d’une marque de force et d’exception. Le seul et unique Capitaine Livaï Ackermann. Il était…beaucoup plus petit que ce à quoi s’était attendu Eren. Il devait mesurer à tout casser 1m60. Ce qui en soit aurait dû être décevant. Cependant ce petit problème de taille n’enlevait rien à son intensité. Il était musclé et il se dégageait de lui une telle aura de force qu’elle inspirait le respect. Chacun de ses mouvements étaient mesurés et souples.

Son undercut était net et sa chevelure noir corbeau, captivante. Mais certainement pas autant que son regard. Un étrange mélange entre le gris et le bleu, l’acier et l’azur le plus clair d’un ciel d’été…Eren en resta sans voix. Pendant une fraction de seconde, leurs regards se croisèrent et l’adolescent eut l’impression bizarre de sentir chacun de ses organes internes faire un bond avant de se replacer en sautillant à leur place d’origine, l’impression que le monde s’était mis à tourner plus vite et à la fois d’être désespérément statique. Pendant cette infime seconde, Eren sentit souffler le chaud, puis le froid. Pour que finalement, d’un coup, tout s’arrête. Comme si on venait de lui balancer violemment une bassine d’eau glaciale en pleine figure.

Hébété, l’adolescent regarda l’homme se placer aux côtés d’Erwin avec nonchalance.

Livaï avait l’air profondément ennuyé et de larges cernes montraient qu’il devait très certainement manquer de sommeil. Ses paupières tombantes lui conféraient une certaine aura de je-m’en-foutisme déconcertant, surtout quand on prenait en compte la vivacité de l’intelligence qui transparaissait de ses prunelles d’acier. Erwin déclara : « Eren, je te présente Livaï Ackermann, ton instructeur… » A peine le blond avait-il terminé sa phrase qu’une voix grave, mélodieuse, aux intonations lascives répliqua : « Tu déconnes ou quoi Monosourcil ?! Son instructeur ? » Encore un peu sous le choc, Eren papillonna. Erwin acquiesça avec emphase : « Oui Livaï, son instructeur ! Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu étais en retard ?

\- Je coulais un bronze. » Eren faillit s’étouffer avec sa salive. Le Commandant de son côté n’avait paru que très moyennement touché par le sens de la répartie pour le moins…cru (?) de son subordonné. Livaï poursuivit : « Sérieusement, j’étais juste censé venir à ta petite sauterie histoire de faire tapisserie, il n’a jamais été question que je me coltine un boulet… » Un boulet ? Mais de quel droit est-ce qu’il se permettait de le traiter comme ça ?! Eren serra les poings. Si l’apparence général de Livaï avait été loin de le décevoir, il avait suffi qu’il ouvre la bouche pour que la magie s’estompe.

Ce type était clairement un connard.

Erwin soupira : « Eren est un adepte de la magie du Feu. Qui d’autre que toi serait mieux placé pour l’éduquer ? » Livaï haussa à peine un sourcil et croisa les bras. Immédiatement, Eren prit conscience de la personne qu’Auruo tentait maladroitement d’imiter. Jamais il ne pourrait atteindre le niveau de _‘J’m’en-bas-les-couilles’_ et de ‘ _Teste-moi-et-je-te-refais-le-portrait-façon-cubisme’_ que dégageait le Capitaine Livaï en un simple geste. Ses muscles étaient saillants dans l’impeccable chemise blanche de son uniforme. Il répliqua : « A tout hasard, est-ce que ce crétin d’Uster n’est pas intéressé par l’adoption d’un chiot ? » Eren rougit furieusement. Erwin haussa un sourcil : « Eren et si tu montrais à Livaï de quoi tu es capable ? » Eren prit au moins une bonne minute à comprendre que non seulement on s’adressait à lui mais qu’en plus il était censé bouger.

Le regard dénué d’intérêt de Livaï lui était tombé dessus. Et c’était un peu comme si on lui avait demandé d’observer la crotte de chien la moins impressionnante de la planète. Embarrassé, honteux et très fortement déçu de voir son héro le considérer comme un moins que rien sans même lui avoir laissé sa chance, Eren se demanda vaguement ce qu’il était censé faire exactement pour montrer ses preuves. Il avait l’impression grandissante que quoi qu’il fasse, il ne trouverait jamais grâce aux yeux de son idole.

La mort dans l’âme, il leva les bras, les paumes présentées face au Commandant et son Capitaine. L’adolescent fixa sans ciller le creux de sa main, laissa couler dans ses veines l’énergie brûlante de sa magie puis enfin, la libéra du bout des doigts. Dans un crépitement ronflant, deux boules de feu de la taille de ses poings naquirent. Eren se concentra pour les maintenir sous une forme stable avant de simplement les faire fusionner pour obtenir une unique boule de feu de la taille de sa tête. Les flammes grondaient et grésillaient comme une bête sauvage maintenue en cage. D’un geste du poignet, Eren fit passer la boule de feu dans sa main gauche puis il la fit passer d’un bond à la main droite. Avant de la diviser en une multitude de flammèches dansantes d’un large geste du bras. Les petites flammes restèrent un moment dans le vide avant de s’évaporer dans un claquement presque explosif.

Un long silence accueillit sa démonstration.

L’adolescent déglutit, incapable de relever la tête pour se confronter aux regards de ses supérieurs.

Il savait que son père et sa mère trouvaient toujours ce tour impressionnant. Il s’était longtemps entraîné pour acquérir une telle maîtrise de sa force. Mais Livaï et Erwin Smith étaient des légendes…La voix de Livaï s’éleva soudain : « Ouais. Il a largement le niveau pour devenir l’attraction principale d’un cirque, super. » Eren sentit une pierre lui tomber dans le creux de l’estomac. Puis le Capitaine ajouta : « Il a du potentiel je le reconnais. Il fait déjà largement plus d’esbrouffe que ce couillon d’Uster ne pourra jamais en rêver… » Erwin répondit sur un ton amusé : « J’en conclus que tu acceptes tes nouvelles fonctions… » Eren redressa la tête d’un coup. Aussi désastreuse que fût leur première rencontre, Livaï Ackermann demeurait son héros. Le plus puissant manipulateur de Flammes de tous les temps…avoir la chance d’apprendre à ses côtés c’était…une chance inespérée ! N’importe qui aurait tué pour se trouver à sa place actuellement.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, leur regard se croisèrent à nouveau.

Eren fit immédiatement taire l’étrange remue-ménage qui lui retournait l’estomac pour ne se concentrer que sur ses espoirs. Livaï laissa planer encore un moment de silence avant de répliquer d’un air revêche : « Je n’ai jamais dit ça. Je ne suis pas une nounou moi. J’ai autre chose à foutre que de perdre mon temps à babysitter un fils à papa…

\- Je saurais me rendre utile. » Eren était intervenu avant même d’avoir pensé. Mais une fois lancé, c’était beaucoup plus simple de continuer sur sa lancée : « Je ferais tout ce qu’il faut pour vous être utile, Capitaine. Je suis prêt à tout pour intégrer vos rangs et ce serait un honneur d’être votre disciple. » Livaï haussa un sourcil et Erwin laissa flotter un sourire sur ses lèvres. Livaï remarqua : « Bien. On dirait qu’il a des couilles au moins. On n’aurait pas cru avec la dégaine qu’il se tape… » Le regard du Capitaine venait de le détailler des pieds à la tête et Eren sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Livaï poussa un soupir théâtral : « Bien. Je lui donne une semaine. Si d’ici là il n’est pas encore reparti en pleurant se planquer dans les jupettes de sa mère, j’accepterais d’essayer d’en faire quelque chose. » Eren serra les poings et sentit un courant électrique lui traverser l’échine.

Livaï Ackermann venait de l’accepter à l’essai !

Son héros, son idole de toujours, bien qu’un connard fini, allait lui apprendre le combat et tout un tas d’autres techniques magiques !

Il effectua un salut, vibrant d’excitation : « Je ne vous décevrais pas Capitaine, je ferais tout ce qu’il faut. » Livaï haussa les deux sourcils, intrigué et une vague lueur d’intérêt traversa ces pupilles perçantes : « Tu n’as pas intérêt à ce que je t’entende geindre Jaëger, ici Papa ne pourra pas venir te sauver les miches.

\- Bien Capitaine, c’est compris Capitaine.

\- Et ne m’appelle pas Capitaine, la lèche, ça me file la gerbe.

\- Bien Cap… » Eren marqua une pause puis demanda, embêté : « Comment est-ce que je dois vous appeler alors ? » Il y eut un léger silence puis Livaï répondit : « Livaï. Ou que dalle. Et tutoie-moi. » Eren écarquilla les yeux, perturbé : « Je…je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire ça.

\- Il va bien falloir. » Erwin laissa échapper un petit rire amusé avant de tapoter l’épaule de Livaï et déclarer : « Bien ! J’ai comme l’impression que maintenant tu as les choses en mains ! Je vais vous laisser tous les deux. » Et sans demander son reste, suivi comme son ombre par l’homme blond et barbu qu’Eren avait complètement oublié, Erwin Smith quitta les lieux.

Livaï marmonna : « Saloperie de Commandant, toujours à me refiler les pires tafs… » Puis il soupira, se passa une main dans les cheveux, parut réfléchir et lâcha : « Et où est-ce que je vais te foutre à dormir moi ? Je n’ai pas d’autre chambre à l’étage ! » Il marqua une pause et soupira : « Bon. Tu vas devoir te contenter pour ce soir de squatter le canapé de mon bureau. » Eren n’avait pas l’impression qu’on attendait de lui la moindre réponse alors il se contenta d’hocher de la tête avec énergie.

Livaï commença à s’éloigner de l’estrade et sans perdre une minute, Eren lui emboita le pas.

Une nouvelle vie commençait, son rêve était déjà à portée de mains.

Et il espérait se montrer digne de l’opportunité qui s’offrait à lui.

      

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Part 2

 

 

 

 

 

**_SoulMates_ **

 

**_Part 2_ **

 

 

Il lui était difficile de rester concentrer sur ce qu’il se passait sans divaguer.

 

Livaï ne parlait pas beaucoup et les présentations qu’il faisait de la Caserne étaient…pour le moins originales : « Chiottes, ne t’y rend que si t’es vacciné contre la malaria et que t’as un goût prononcé pour les maladies vénériennes… Salle d’entraînement numéro 1, l’équipement craint, sympa pour apprendre à projeter ou se faire projeter, les matelas sont propres au moins …. Amphi A, acoustique dégueulasse, t’as intérêt à arriver à l’heure pour tes cours d’Histoire… Chiottes, encore. Cour. Bureau de l’Admin, prévoit au moins une journée de battement si t’as envie de ne serait-ce qu’acheter un timbre, ces gars bossent à reculons. Cour numéro 2. Amphi B, mal chauffé. Autre salle d’entraînement, poussiéreuse mais spacieuse, c’est l’idéal pour tester de nouvelles techniques et se défouler un peu sur les sacs. Le ring est cool…enfin il le sera le jour où l’équipe de nettoyage apprendra à passer correctement une serpillère. Cantine, répugnante, même un porc n’en voudrait pas. Self, mangeable. Du coup prévoit de la monnaie… » Ce n’était pas tant les détails fournis que l’intonation de tout son monologue qui était perturbant.

Pour Eren, c’était comme vivre un rêve éveillé. Il marchait dans les pas de son idole et avait la chance de pouvoir l’entendre parler, de le voir bouger. Dans le même temps, un tas de choses rendaient la scène terriblement réelle. Tout d’abord, Eren devait accélérer l’allure au point d’en être essoufflé, rien que pour se tenir à la hauteur de Livaï. Qui aurait cru qu’en étant si court sur pattes le Capitaine aurait été capable d’avancer aussi vite ? Ensuite, le bruit du vent dans les alcôves qui rendait pénible le fait d’essayer de suivre le monologue ennuyé de son mentor. Troisièmement, Livaï. Dans son ensemble. Brute, blasé, il avait l’air d’être le type d’homme qui n’aimait pas perdre son temps et n’acceptait pas la médiocrité. Eren se sentait nerveux et mal à l’aise. Ne pas avoir le droit à l’erreur, être en période d’essai…c’était assez pesant. En plus, ce n’était pas comme s’il pouvait en parler avec d’autres recrues dans le même cas que lui…il allait être seul.

L’unique disciple de Livaï.

La moindre de ses boulettes allait être passée au peigne fin.

Eren se souvenait avoir affirmé haut et fort qu’il parviendrait à se montrer exemplaire pendant son année de formation ... Sauf qu’après mûre réflexion, ce ne serait peut-être pas possible. Le simple fait de ne pas encore avoir dit la moindre connerie était déjà en soi un miracle… _« Et maintenant tu regrettes de ne pas avoir toujours suivi mes conseils et appris à te contrôler mieux que ça, n’est-ce pas ?_  » L’adolescent lança un regard noir en direction de sa Gardienne. Nessa voletait tranquillement au-dessus de la tête de Livaï, jetant des coup d’yeux furtifs dans chacune des salles que le Capitaine présentait de son ton amorphe. Ce n’était tout de même pas de la faute d’Eren si depuis qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés Livaï trouvait le moyen d’appuyer sur presque tous ses mauvais boutons. Eren avait une fâcheuse tendance à répondre à la connerie, par la connerie…

C’était un peu comme combattre le feu par le feu ou d’autres proverbes du même type…

…Il se faisait violence pour ne faire aucune remarque déplacée…

« Oï ! Morveux ! Je te cause ! » Eren papillonna. Livaï poussa un grand soupir, visiblement déjà bien embêté de devoir prendre la responsabilité d’un disciple, surtout si celui-ci se contentait de le regarder avec de grands yeux de biche effarée à chaque fois qu’il s’adressait à lui directement… : « Je te préviens, je ne me retaperais pas la visite pour tes beaux yeux, tu devras trouver un moyen de t’y retrouver tout seul…

\- Il n’y aura pas de problèmes Cap…Livaï. » Le prénom venait de lui arracher une grimace. Le manque de protocole et le côté…cavalier, de son arrivée dans les forces de l’Ordre lui laissaient un goût amer en travers de la gorge. Eren était loin de s’imaginer faire une rentrée en solitaire. Il s’était attendu à pouvoir se plaindre de ses colocataires, à plaisanter avec des gens de son âge…Le Capitaine haussa un simple sourcil : « Je suis sûr que t’as rien écouté, j’ai hâte de voir comment tu feras pour qu’il n’y ait ‘pas de problèmes’… » Eren se figea, tourna sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche et enfin répondit, avec autant de politesse et de déférence que possible : « Nessa, ma Gardienne a une excellent mémoire et la manie de toujours fourrer son nez dans mes affaires alors… » Nessa lui fit la grâce d’ôter son Glamour avant de répondre : «  _J’aime prendre soin des gens. C’est dans ma nature. Ne sois pas mesquin Eren, tu mérites que je te laisse te débrouiller pour t’apprendre à rester concentré… »_ Eren rosit d’embarras. Il avait presque oublié le fait que sa Gardienne pouvait autant être une alliée qu’une ennemie redoutable.

Livaï parut amusé. Il détailla rapidement l’apparence de Nessa avant de déclarer : « Content de voir que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir hérité d’un Gardien casse-burne. » Nessa s’indigna : «  _Hey !_  » Eren pouffa de rire. La Gardienne le foudroya du regard. Livaï poursuivit : « Tu squattes sa vie depuis qu’il est né, tu peux quand même te rendre utile de temps en temps, non ? » La Gardienne s’apprêtait visiblement à lui répliquer quelque chose de cinglant quand une seconde créature fit son apparition. Il s’agissait d’un Gardien, un peu plus grand et large d’épaules que l’était Nessa mais pas de beaucoup. Il était blond et avait un air plus joueur qu’Eren ne s’y serait attendu de la part d’un futur Ange. L'adolescent s’était toujours plus ou moins imaginé que tous les Gardiens avaient autour d’eux une certaine aura de noblesse et de retenue. Le nouveau venu leur adressa une rapide courbette «  _Bonjour, je m’appelle Farlan, je tenais à m’excuser pour l’impolitesse de Livaï. Il a été élevé avec des sauvages…_

\- Kenny serait ravi que tu lui redises ça en face, je le sens.

 _\- Je vous assure que contrairement aux apparences il ne voulait pas vous sembler incorrect…_  » Nessa haussa un sourcil et acquiesça lentement : «  _Hum, on va dire que j’accepte de faire semblant d’y croire… »_ Ce n’était pas la première fois de sa vie qu’Eren voyait interagir deux Gardiens. Nessa adorait passer des heures à discuter de tout et de rien avec Misaki, la Gardienne de Mikasa. Et elle avait des débats animés avec Théron, le Gardien d’Armin. Mais c’était bien la première fois qu’un échange entre Gardiens lui faisait aussi bizarre…

Il décida de taire cette étrange sensation.

Au moins avec l’intervention de Nessa et Farlan, la tension du moment venait de redescendre à un seuil viable.

Eren se sentait déjà moins sur les nerfs.

Livaï jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre : « Bon. Et si on allait te montrer l’endroit où tu vas crécher ? On a intérêt à se grouiller si on veut être à l’heure pour le repas d’accueil des nouveaux… » Et tout en parlant, le Capitaine avait commencé à s’enfoncer dans la grande cour. Eren ne chercha pas à cacher sa surprise : « On ne reste pas dans la Caserne ? » Livaï sans se retourner répliqua : « L’Ordre Ailé à ses propres quartiers. On vit dans une sorte de manoir…c’est plus pratique. On aime bien garder nos recrues à l’œil et Erwin se tape tout un délire familial. Je suppose qu’il tente de rendre notre court séjour sur Terre aussi agréable et convivial que possible… » Eren sentait l’ironie, ça n’empêchait que la blague fût un peu glauque. Il se surprit à se demander combien de fois Livaï avait dû se retrouver à accueillir des nouvelles recrues pour qu’au final, très peu parviennent à survivre à leur deuxième année de fonction. Comment savoir à qui s’accrocher ou non ? Comment accepter de s’impliquer émotionnellement avant d’être sûr qu’au moins, les recrues seraient assez douées pour devenir de véritables collègues ?

Au final, il n’était pas très difficile de comprendre pourquoi Livaï avait fini par devenir un ‘Je m’enfoutiste’ professionnel…

C’était un peu un réflexe de survie.

La traversée leur prit dix minutes à un rythme Livaïen. Eren en conclut qu’un groupe normal l’aurait parcourue en quinze minutes. Peut-être un peu plus. Il retint son souffle à l’approche du manoir. Il était fait des mêmes pierres blanches anciennes et un peu jaunies, que les bâtiments les plus impressionnants de Sina. Il était haut de quatre étages et très imposant. Ses fenêtres portaient des gravures de vignes et ses volets de bois sombre offraient un contraste chaleureux. « Ne reste pas planté là comme un piquet, j’ai pas toute la soirée… » Eren sursauta. Il avait le nez en l’air et probablement un expression un peu idiote affichée sur le visage.

Il se secoua et emboita le pas de Livaï,

Ils passèrent un long couloir, entrèrent dans une aile du manoir et enfin, les lieux parurent habités : « C’est la partie où vous serez baraqués. La bibliothèque, la cuisine, le salon et la salle à manger sont au rez-de-chaussée. Les recrues de Gunther et Emilie sont au premier. L’unité de Nanaba et Gelgar se partage l’espace au second avec les recrues de Petra et Auruo…. Au troisième, tu trouveras les chambres des recrues d’Hanji et Moblit, ainsi que celles d’Eld et Félicia. Et enfin, au quatrième étage… » Ils montaient les marches et dépassaient les étages sur le rythme des présentations de Livaï. Eren pouvait entendre le brouhaha de ses camarades. Ils devaient être en train de s’installer et de faire connaissance… L’adolescent ressentit une pointe de jalousie lui serrer le cœur. «  _Ce n’est pas comme si Mikasa et Armin allaient t’oublier pour si peu. Tu verras, au final, vous passerez bien plus de temps ensemble que tu ne t’y attendais. »_ Eren accepta les paroles réconfortantes de sa Gardienne. Elle s’était installée sur son épaule et lui tapotait la joue avec affection.

Il savait qu’il n’allait pas être ‘oublié’ par ses amis.

Il n’était juste pas ravi d’avoir à fournir un effort d’intégration de plus que les autres…

« …C’est notre étage. »

Eren lança un regard perdu à Livaï. Le Capitaine fronça les sourcils : « T’as de sérieux problèmes de concentration toi, pas vrai ? Ou alors ce sont juste tes yeux de lémuriens qui donnent cet effet de biche acculée ? » Il ne saurait jamais ce qui au juste avait fait craqué le peu de retenue qu’il s'était imposé. Était-ce cette phrase, celle d’avant ? Ou peut-être autre chose…mais avant d’avoir compris ce qu’il faisait exactement Eren s’entendit rétorquer : « Ou alors mes oreilles ont encore un peu de mal à capter la fréquence _‘je-suis-blasé-de-la-vie-donc-je-m’écoute-à-peine-parler’_. » Il écarquilla les yeux presque en même temps que Livaï. Est-ce qu’il venait vraiment de rembarrer Le Capitaine Livaï en personne ? Il pouvait entendre le bruit de la paume de Nessa contre son visage.

Eren regrettait chaque jour un peu plus de lui avoir expliqué le principe du Face palm.

Un petit sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Livaï et un frisson remonta le long de l’échine d’Eren. Ce fut d’une voix grave et menaçante qu’il lui susurra : « Oh, on dirait que tu montres enfin ton vrai visage… » D’un mouvement, le Capitaine lui saisit le col et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche avec force. Eren grogna de douleur. Livaï sans cesser de sourire, une lueur retorse au fond du métal glacial de ses pupilles, continua : « …On va commencer par t’apprendre la discipline. Qu’est-ce que t’en dis ? » L’adolescent grimaça. Même s’il essayait de se défaire de sa poigne, c’était comme être coincé dans un étau. Le pire, c’était l’intensité du brasier qui lui incendiait les veines, jouant au yoyo entre le creux de ses reins et son visage. Si Eren avait jamais rêvé d’être proche de son idole ce n’était très certainement pas avec cette image en tête…

Est-ce que ce genre de menace était censée lui faire cet effet ?

Embarrassé au possible, Eren tenta de le repousser de la paume tout en baissant les yeux. Livaï s’écarta après un moment qui acheva de plonger l’adolescent dans les affres de la honte. Il soupira : « S’il y a un truc que j’ai bien compris avec les adeptes du Feu, gamin…c’est qu’on a vraiment un caractère de merde. De toutes les façons je trouvais ton attitude docile un peu trop forcée. Autant qu’on sache tous les deux à quoi s’attendre, non ? » Eren releva les yeux, surpris. Livaï ne semblait déjà plus se préoccuper de lui, ou même avoir la moindre conscience de ses états d’âmes. L’adolescent avait peut-être du mal à saisir ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête, mais là, à l’instant, il se sentait soulagé que le Capitaine ne fasse pas de manières ou ne s’embarrasse pas du protocole. Livaï s’était arrêté devant une porte avant d’ajouter : « Donc à l’avenir pas besoin de te prendre la tête. Tant que tu ne discutes pas mes ordres, fais de ton pire. La magie du Feu à l’air d’aimer les têtes brûlées. Ce sera plus facile pour toi d’apprendre à la maîtriser et tout le tintouin si tu ne te retiens pas. » Est-ce que c’était sa manière bien à lui d’essayer de mettre son disciple à l’aise ?

Le provoquer jusqu'à ce qu’il craque ? Lui faire comprendre par la force que tant qu’il obéissait scrupuleusement à ses supérieurs il avait le droit d'être là pire raclure du monde ? Si c’était l’idée que se faisait Livaï du fait de ‘briser la glace' Eren était prêt à payer cher pour rencontrer la personne qui lui avait appris à entretenir la moindre interaction sociale…Le Capitaine ouvrit la porte, un air nonchalant plaqué sur le visage : « Allez, ramènes-toi. Tu dois encore te débrouiller pour te faire une petite place dans mon bureau, nettoyer, t’installer et faire le tour tout seul… » Eren prit une grande inspiration, soupira, ferma les yeux un instant pour se recentrer puis enfin, lui emboita le pas. Il avait frôlé de peu la crise cardiaque, sa relation avec Livaï promettait d’être tumultueuse à souhait, mais au moins, il ne se sentait plus obligé de mâcher ses mots ou de jouer un rôle.

Peut-être qu’au final, ils allaient réussir à faire que ça fonctionne tous les deux…

 

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox

 

Eren retirait absolument tout ce qu’il avait pu dire quelques heures plus tôt.

 

Livaï Ackermann était un véritable tyran. Et Eren s’était toujours senti l’âme d’un révolutionnaire…ils étaient destinés à se vouer une lutte sans merci. Tout d’abord, il y avait eu l’installation. Livaï était un maniaque de la propreté. Et même dans son bureau, tenu avec le même soin qu’une salle d’opération avant une intervention, Eren avait été forcé de dépoussiérer chaque recoin avant d’être autorisé à prendre ses quartiers. Pendant toute l'opération Livaï s'était permis de jouer les inspecteurs des travaux finis et n'hésitait pas une seconde avant de lui demander de tout recommencer s’il n’était pas satisfait du résultat. Au moment où Eren se surprit à astiquer pour la troisième fois en quinze minutes la même vitre, il comprit que le Capitaine était un maniaque de l'hygiène de niveau hardcore.

Après quoi, il avait dû l’aider à transporter ses affaires dans l’une des nombreuses autres pièces vacantes de l’étage. Quand Eren s'était étonné de leur isolement, Livaï lui avait expliqué que l’endroit n’accueillait aucune recrue… : « …parce que j’aime le silence. D’ailleurs tâche de t’en souvenir si tu veux garder tes parties intimes en bon état de marche…

\- Bien noté » (De sa bouche la menace semblait on ne peut plus réelle.) et par conséquent, le quatrième étage avait été désigné comme lieu dédié à l’administration, au stockage des archives et à la salle de réunion. On pouvait y trouver les bureaux de chaque paire qui composait l’Escouade du Capitaine.

La plupart du temps, les membres de l’Ordre Civil agissait par couple d’Ame Sœurs. Ce n’était peut-être pas systématique, mais nettement préférable. Du coup, c'était presque l’un des prérequis d’acceptation. Surtout lorsqu’il s’agissait de la faction de l’Ordre Ailé. Il était d’une importance capitale d’être au maximum de ses capacités magiques pour remplir les missions qu’on leur attribuait, la fusion et l’amplification des pouvoirs qu’engendrait la trouvaille d’un SoulMate permettait d’obtenir cette puissance recherchée. La plus grande partie de l’examen de postulation pour intégrer cette faction comportait des mesures et des tests de force magique.

Aucune recrue n’était gardée au hasard.

La légende racontait même que ceux qu’on soupçonnait d’être plus ou moins compatible avec une autre recrue avaient de meilleures chances d’être acceptés.

Trouver son SoulMate était une quête laborieuse et parfois infructueuse, mais avec le concours des Gardiens pour guider leur choix dans la vie, et à la lumière du dernier aveu de Nessa sur le sujet, Eren n’était pas étonné qu’il y eut bien moins de SoulLess dans le monde qu’on ne voulait bien le croire. Après tout si les deux Gardiens d’une paire étaient plus ou moins liés, qu’est-ce qui les empêchait d’influer sur le cours de la vie de leur Protégé jusqu’à se retrouver au même endroit, au même moment ?

Au final, la volonté et l’avis de l’Humain devaient faire toute la différence.

Et c’était probablement parce qu’ils avaient choisi de ne pas écouter les conseils de leur Gardien à un moment crucial que la plupart des SoulLess se retrouvaient sans leur partenaire. Même si Nessa semblait autorisée à lui faire part de son avis, à le conseiller, elle n’essayait jamais activement de le forcer à quoique ce fût. Elle se faisait même de plus en plus discrète à mesure qu’Eren prenait de l’âge. Le fait que les SoulLess eurent fini par acquérir le droit et la liberté de choisir et de vivre la tête haute tout en n’étant pas appareillé à leur moitié, ne signifiait pas qu’ils représentaient la plus grande majorité de la population. Bien au contraire. Il était beaucoup plus facile d’accepter de chercher son SoulMate aux quatre coins du monde que de risquer le Blind ou de choisir par soi-même qui aimer et avec qui passer le reste de sa vie.

Après tout, les dieux n’étaient-ils pas les mieux placer pour savoir ce qu’il y avait de mieux ?

En ce sens, Livaï était l’exception parmi les membres de l’Ordre Ailé.

Il était le seul sans SoulMate et tout de même assez puissant pour non seulement s’en sortir mais aussi assurer plus que les autres. Il méritait l’admiration qu’on pouvait lui porter, mais était carrément trop flippant et revêche pour en être autre chose que mécontent. Plus on le laissait tranquille et mieux il se portait.

Il n’avait pas fallu bien longtemps à Eren pour le comprendre.

Une fois le bureau du Capitaine débarrassé de ses meubles, une armoire récupérée dans les étages du dessous et Eren installé, Livaï l’avait tout simplement laissé livrer à lui-même. Ce qui n’annonçait rien de bon pour la suite…En dehors des cours d’Histoire, de droits civiques et de tactiques, chaque instructeur avait le choix d’entraîner ses recrues selon son bon plaisir et l’emploi du temps qui lui semblait le plus adéquat pour tout ce qui concernait les techniques de combat, la pratique magique, le maniement des armes…Livaï ne paraissait pas du genre à s’impliquer vraiment dans son rôle d'éducateur à moins d’y être forcé. Eren n’était pas encore bien sûr de parvenir à le motiver ou même de la manière dont il s’y prendrait pour y arriver s’il devait vraiment passer à l’acte.

Il eut à peine le temps de faire le tour de l’étage avant que Livaï ne vienne lui signaler qu’ils devaient descendre pour rejoindre les autres et dîner.

Pour l’occasion, les instructeurs étaient de corvée cuisine, mais en temps normal, les dîner et petits-déjeuners allaient être préparer selon un planning des tâches que les nouvelles recrues devraient suivre scrupuleusement. Seul le repas du midi était laissé à leur discrétion. Eren ne savait même pas quoi penser lorsqu’il finit par rejoindre le reste des recrues de l’Ordre Ailé. Il avait bien compris qu’Erwin avait installé une sorte de dynamique de dortoir et voulait favoriser l’impression qu’ils étaient une grande famille. Il avait aussi plus ou moins saisi qu’il s’agissait non seulement pour le Commandant de faire grandir leur sens de l’esprit d’équipe mais aussi de favoriser l’efficacité de leur travail de groupe...

Eren prit conscience dans un éclair de lucidité qu’il y avait de fortes chances que les recrues présentes dans cette salle trouvent leur Ame Sœur au cours de leur carrière, si ce n’était dans les prochains jours. Du moins, si leurs Gardiens avaient fait un bon boulot en influant sur leur choix d’avenir. Eren n’aimait pas se dire que Nessa ait pu avoir un quelconque rapport avec son obsession pour les forces de l’Ordre Ailé.

Il était plus que certain d’avoir son propre avis sur la question et d’avoir lui-même décidé de son rêve mais…

…avec les Gardiens et les dieux, on n’était jamais sûr de rien…

Il jeta un regard neuf sur la vingtaine de recrues agglutinée dans la salle. L’endroit ressemblait à un grand réfectoire, il devait pouvoir accueillir au moins une quarantaine de personnes au maximum de ses capacités. Et ses épaisses tables en bois lui donnaient un air chaleureux et convivial. Un grand buffet froid trônait sur l’une d’entre elles, des gobelets, des assiettes et des couverts jetables sur une autre et enfin sur une troisième une large variété de boissons et de desserts…Il ne plaisantait pas avec l’accueil dans l’Ordre…Eren ne put s’empêcher de se demander comment les autres factions passaient leur soirée.

Livaï le planta là sans un mot de plus et se dirigea d’une démarche indolente vers ses collègues.

Eren poussa un long soupir et se lança.

A peine arrivé auprès de ses amis, il comprit que tout irait très vite. Très, très vite. Armin était dans un état second, il lui avait avoué sur un ton rêveur presque en transe, qu’il pensait avoir trouvé sa SoulMate. Puis d’un coup d’œil timide, quand Eren s’était exclamé, stupéfait : « Qui ? » Il lui avait désigné une blonde, au regard bleu azur perturbant qui les fixait sans ciller alors que Mina, enthousiaste, pleins d’étoiles dans les yeux jetait des œillades en direction d’un grand blond baraqué tout en parlant à mille kilomètres à l’heure. Armin murmura : « Elle s’appelle Annie Leonhart… » Toujours sous le choc, Eren soutint le regard de la blonde sans qu’elle ne daigne détourner les yeux. Elle était bizarre mais étrangement attirante. Elle paraissait sûre d’elle et…Eren fronça les sourcils et enfin, Annie se remit à écouter un peu plus activement ce que pouvait lui raconter Mina.

Eren, perturbé, demanda : « Comment tu as su ? » Armin s’était stoppé : « Quoi ? » Eren demanda à nouveau, un peu nerveux : « Comment tu sais qu’elle était… » Armin rougit tellement qu’Eren commença à penser qu’il risquait de tomber dans les pommes. Le blondinet bafouilla : « Je…j’ai reconnu certains…euh…Elle… » Eren lui posa la main sur l’épaule : « Les Rêves… » Armin parut soulagé : « Oui… » Sa voix était presque inaudible. Il ajouta : « Et puis, cette sensation c’est…inexplicable… » Après un instant de vide complet, quand le violent sentiment d’abandon qu’il ressentait le quitta enfin, Eren sourit : « Je suis content pour toi Armin, j’espère…que ça se passera bien entre vous deux. » Armin avait lentement acquiescé puis songeur avait déclaré : « Je sais ce que je ressens, c’est super intense, ça ne s’explique pas et…et pourtant j’ai quand même envie qu’on prenne notre temps. Qu’on apprenne à se connaître et qu’on voit si tout ça…ça a un autre sens qu’un simple match divin. Décidé par une force extérieure. » Eren lui sourit avec bien plus d’entrain : « Là, je te reconnais bien ! Prends ton temps ! » Armin lui répondit d’un sourire désarmant.

Ils passèrent ensuite aux présentations. L’introduction était plutôt basique, nom, prénom et parler un peu de sa vie avant l’enrôlement. En quelques instants à peine, Eren comprit qu’un grand nombre de paires s’étaient formées sans vraiment se déclarer de façon officielle. Au début, ce n’était pas très visible. Il aurait pu tout simplement se dire qu’il se passait actuellement ce qui aurait pu se passer dans n’importe quel groupe mixte d’adolescents. Des œillades, une attention accrue, une sorte d’excitation hilare…un jeu du chat et de la souris somme toute assez banal. Mais lorsqu’ils passèrent au repas et que quelques langues commencèrent à se délier, une dure réalité le frappa.

Sur la vingtaine de recrues, déjà sept SoulMates potentiels se tournaient autour.

Jean avait avoué à Armin qu’il avait décidé de changer d’orientation au dernier moment, après avoir été assis à côté de Marco Bott pendant la présentation des deux premières factions de l’Ordre Civil. Il avait hésité un long moment, il avait dû faire un choix cornélien et prit la décision qui s’imposait. Il ne pouvait simplement pas laisser son SoulMate lui glisser entre les doigts sans rien tenter. Marco lui avait annoncé faire partie des recrues de l’Ordre Ailé alors Jean l’avait tout simplement suivi. Bien qu’il n’eût pas passé les tests de sélection pour être accepté dans cette faction, il y avait des exceptions pour les SoulMates potentiels.

Reiner et Mina s’étaient reconnus mais toujours pas vraiment approchés l’un de l’autre.

Deux filles, Christa et Ymir, ne s’étaient tout simplement plus quittées une seule seconde depuis qu’elles s’étaient vues pour la première fois dans le bus qui les conduisait vers Sina.

Berthold essayait avec plus ou moins d’adresse de faire la connaissance de Fanny, une jeune rouquine un peu timide qui pourtant tentait de lui laisser des ouvertures…

Frantz et Hannah gloussaient dans leur petite bulle et se susurraient même déjà des mots doux avant la moitié du repas.

Eren subit son coup de grâce au moment où, alors qu’ils prenaient tous leur dessert, Mikasa s’approcha de lui et avoua de but en blanc : « Je pense que Thomas est mon SoulMate. » Ce fut un peu comme recevoir un coup de poings dans le plexus. Il lui jeta un regard vide et lâcha un rire sans joie. « Super. » Mikasa était très sensible à ses sautes d’humeurs et ses états d’âmes, elle baissa légèrement la tête, presque contrite : « Je ne sais pas encore ce que je compte faire…ce n’est pas vraiment mon type et je…

\- Tu te demandes ce que tu dois faire ? C’est très simple, fais comme tous les autres. Approche-le, discutez, jurez-vous un amour éternel et restez ensemble pour toujours. Toutes mes félicitations. » Eren était conscient de l’amertume qui le consumait actuellement. Il était aussi conscient du fait qu’en temps normal il aurait dû être juste heureux pour ses amis mais…la solitude venait de le gifler de toutes ses forces.

Il s’était imaginé qu’ils allaient tous se concentrer sur leur avenir, vivre leurs années de formation ensemble et se soutenir. Conny et Sasha avaient été un duo depuis toujours, leur état de SoulMates était presque…naturel. Ça ne changeait absolument rien à leur amitié où même à la dynamique de leur groupe.

Mais là, d’une certainement façon, Eren se retrouvait isolé.

Difficile de ne pas se sentir abandonné.

Le fait qu’il n’avait jamais eu de Rêve, au fond, lui enlevait la possibilité même de choisir ou de se faire une idée du Lien. Le Lien était unique car aucune autre personne qu’un SoulMate ne pouvait le définir et l’exprimer. Une fois mort, il était irremplaçable, il n’y avait pas de seconde chance…Quelqu’un, quelque part, avait décidé de priver Eren du droit de choisir et donc de sa liberté. Sa moitié avait pris la décision unilatérale de l’exclure de sa vie. Elle devait être plus âgée, puis qu’Eren n’avait même pas eu droit au Rêve brûlant lui annonçant qu’elle n’était pas prête… elle avait sciemment décidé de le repousser.

 Peut-être même qu’elle était heureuse et…

Eren n’attendit pas de réponses de la part de Mikasa, pas plus qu’il ne voulut remarquer l’expression blessée qui était apparue sur son visage. Il n’avait pas non plus voulu prendre conscience du fait qu’au fond, lui aussi avait toujours au moins voulu avoir le droit de Rêver, le droit de prendre une décision. Que peut-être, il n’avait fait de rejet systématique du Lien que pour s’éviter de se sentir aussi… pitoyable et seul. Terriblement seul.

Il quitta la réception.

 

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox

 

Une fois arrivé au troisième étage il cessa d’avoir l’impression d’étouffer.

 

Eren s’attendait presque à ce que quelqu’un l’ait poursuivie. Peut-être Armin. Mais bien que déçu de se retrouver seul dans la pénombre, il était surtout soulagé. Nessa le connaissait par cœur. Elle savait quand il fallait le réconforter et quand il voulait juste broyer du noir. Elle se faisait discrète, voletait doucement non loin de son champ de vision, comme si elle se tenait prête à tout instant à intervenir, à l’écouter s’il souhaitait parler…Eren n’avait aucune envie de parler. Prendre aussi violemment conscience du fait qu’il n’était pas aussi indifférent qu’il l’avait toujours affirmé au fait de ne pas avoir eu de Rêves ou au fait d’avoir été si platement rejeté par une totale inconnue…ça ne donnait vraiment pas matière à la discussion.

Il avait le cœur lourd.

Ses pas résonnaient dans les escaliers et ses pensées étaient de plus en plus sombres. Il s’en voulait déjà d’avoir réagi comme il l’avait fait à l’aveu de Mikasa. D’après le peu qu’il en avait entendu d’Armin, découvrir son Âme Sœur ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles. Au contraire. Il y avait l’émotion, l’impression de d _evoir_ former un couple et…de l’autre côté la raison. La réalité. L’autre demeurait un inconnu. La relation restait une épreuve à franchir…La timidité, la maladresse, le risque de ne pas plaire, continuaient de les hanter…Il y avait tout un monde entre le moment où deux SoulMates se rencontraient et leur Union. Le Lien était peut-être présent dès la naissance (tout comme les Gardiens) mais la Marque n’apparaissait pas immédiatement après qu’ils se soient identifiés.

Jusque-là, Mikasa et Armin avaient toujours respecté son avis et ses choix. Ils ne l’avaient pas pitié quand il s’était révélé SoulLess, ils n’avaient jamais fait mine de vouloir qu’il comble un vide dans sa vie. Ni même de le trouver différent. Eren aurait dû au moins essayer de trouver en lui la force de ne pas leur en vouloir parce qu’eux, entraient dans la norme. Il ouvrit la porte de sa nouvelle chambre et se dirigea sans prendre la peine d’allumer la lumière, droit vers le canapé qui lui servait pour l’instant de lit de fortune. Il s’y laissa tomber, le visage immédiatement enfoui dans le coussin. Puis il poussa un long cri étouffé.

Autant qu’il se sorte tout ça de l’estomac.

Demain il allait s’excuser, demain il allait s’intéresser à leurs états d’âmes, faire amende honorable. Il allait devenir le meilleur ami de la planète. Demain. Il sentit Nessa s’asseoir délicatement sur le coussin. Elle était silencieuse, prête à accueillir ses plaintes et ses émotions, même si elle avait un total accès à ses pensées. Mais il n’était toujours pas prêt. Il n’avait toujours pas les mots pour s’exprimer. Ils restèrent un moment dans le silence le plus complet. Eren fit le vide, s’évertua à ne penser à rien et ferma les yeux. Il somnolait déjà depuis quelques minutes quand un cliquetis familier le tira de sa rêverie.

Eren se redressa à demi, sourcils froncés.  

La lumière s’alluma et il se retrouva face à face avec le regard détaché de Livaï. Eren écarquilla les yeux, gêné. Il s’assit, les épaules raidies, le cœur toujours aussi lourd. Il se sentait minable alors qu’il n’était même pas en train de pleurer ou quoique ce soit d’autre et qu’il n’avait aucune raison d’avoir honte…Livaï haussa les sourcils : « Qu’est-ce que tu fichais dans le noir ? » Eren se râcla la gorge : « A tout hasard ? Dormir ? 

\- Est-ce que ce n’est pas trop tôt, même pour un morveux, pour aller se pieuter ? » Eren se sentit attaqué et répondit en conséquence : « Et alors ? Qu’est-ce que ça peut bien te faire au fond ? 

\- Je m’en fous, c’est vrai. » Eren essaya de ne pas se sentir trop vexé par cette réponse. Après tout, Livaï n’avait absolument aucune raison d’en avoir quelque chose à faire…le hic, c’était qu’il venait néanmoins le déranger en pleine lamentation, pour rien…Eren décida de ne pas chercher plus loin et renfonça la tête dans son coussin, prenant le parti de totalement ignorer la présence de Livaï qui ajouta sur un ton neutre : « …Mais Hanji ne voulait pas me lâcher la grappe. Elle insistait pour dire que c’était à moi d’aller voir si tu n’étais pas en train de gerber ton repas dans les escaliers…

\- Il n’y avait même pas d’alcool ! Comment je me serais débrouillé pour être aussi mal ?!

\- J’ai entendu dire que les gosses étaient souvent malades les premiers jours loin de chez eux…

\- J’ai dix-huit ans, pas six ! Je ne vais pas être malade parce que je ne suis plus avec mes parents !

\- Tant mieux. Parce qu’il est hors de question que je ramasse ton vomi.

\- C’est noté. » Il y eut un moment de silence si long qu’Eren crut que le Capitaine avait fini par quitter la pièce. Curieux, il releva la tête pour jeter un œil dans la salle. Livaï était toujours en train de l’observer, sans bouger, les bras croisés, comme s’il attendait quelque chose. Eren frissonna : « D’accord. Là, ça devient totalement flippant… » Le Capitaine poussa un soupir théâtral : « Je ne sais pas du tout comment m’y prendre, Monosourcil m’a complètement pris au dépourvu avec son histoire de disciple…

\- Je ne t’ai rien demandé. Ça tombe bien. » Livaï grogna : « Ne rends pas ça plus compliqué que ça ne l’est, morveux.

\- Quelque chose me dit que tu n’as pas beaucoup d’expérience dans l’art d’être sympa. Je me sentirais mal de te froisser un muscle…

\- Putain. Tu peux vraiment être un vrai con quand tu t’y mets…

\- Je me dis qu’on est en dehors des heures de service donc…

\- Tu ne serais pas un peu schizophrène sur les bords ? Où est passé le gentil gamin impressionné de ce midi ?

\- Il s’est pris un bon coup de pioche en pleine gueule pendant la soirée. Il essaie de ramasser les pots cassés pour pouvoir faire comme si de rien n’était dès demain matin… » Un silence accueillit sa réplique. Eren se mordit la lèvre, s’empêchant de jurer. Il n’avait aucune intention de se plaindre, surtout pas devant le Capitaine Livaï. Ça lui avait totalement échappé. Livaï avait cette étrange capacité de réussir à le faire sortir de ses gongs…

Le Capitaine se passa une main dans les cheveux et s’écria, atterré : « Quoi ? Ta copine t’a largué alors tu veux bouder dans ton coin ? » Eren cligna des yeux, incrédule : « Hein ? Quelle copine ?

\- La brune avec l’écharpe rouge. » Eren haussa les sourcils, toujours aussi perdu. Est-ce que Livaï parlait de Mikasa ? « Mikasa ?

\- Si tu le dis…

\- Mikasa n’est pas ma copine ! » Il aurait été difficile d’être plus indigné qu’Eren à l’heure actuelle. « Elle est venue te parler en fin de soirée et paf, tu quittais la salle en trombe. Eld pense qu’elle pourrait être maquée avec une autre de ses recrues….

\- Thomas…

\- C’est ça. Donc…

\- Je ne me suis pas fait largué ! Mikasa n’est pas ma copine ! C’est ma sœur ! » Livaï ne parut pas le moins du monde troublé par son annonce. Eren ajouta : « Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe chez les Ackermann mais par chez moi, on ne sort pas avec sa sœur !

\- Je sais très bien qu’elle n’est pas ta vraie sœur. Et pas seulement parce qu’il n’y a pas une once de ressemblance entre vous. Tu crois vraiment que je ne saurais pas reconnaitre ma propre cousine ?

\- Mikasa n’est une Ackermann que par concours de circonstances. Ça reste ma sœur malgré tout…

\- Très bien, admettons que tu ne sois pas en train de piquer une crise parce qu’elle t’a largué, qu’est-ce que…

\- Je n’ai pas envie d’en parler. » Un nouveau silence. Livaï soupira une nouvelle fois : « Très bien. Demain, tu dois être debout à 5h, on va tester ton endurance en courant. » Et sans rien ajouter, il se dirigea vers la porte communicante qui séparait sa chambre de celle d’Eren. L’adolescent, encore un peu secoué, se demanda vaguement ce qui venait de se passer au juste… «  _Il est peut-être un peu brute, mais il a bon fond._

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu as passé la soirée à discuter avec son Gardien ?

- _Il avait beaucoup de choses très intéressantes à m’apprendre…_  » Eren prit un moment pour mettre en ordre ses pensées, puis il demanda, un peu tendu : « Nessa…est-ce que tu as voulu que je m’enrôle dans l’Ordre Civil ? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir déjà entendu ton avis sur le sujet, tu te faisais très discrète quand Maman et moi on n’en parlait…

 _-_ _Je ne suis pas bien sûre de comprendre où tu veux en venir…_

\- Je crois au contraire que tu le sais très bien. Tu lis dans mes pensées après tout, pourquoi est-ce tu ne pourras pas faire beaucoup plus ? Je ne sais pas moi, comme par exemple me manipuler… » Un instant de malaise flotta dans la pièce. Puis la Gardienne lui fit face, un air déterminé plaqué sur le visage : «  _Ce n’est absolument pas quelque chose qu’un Gardien ferait._

\- Pourquoi pas ? Votre but à vous, c’est de devenir des Anges à part entière, non ? Pourquoi vous ne nous manipuleriez pas pour arriver à vos fins ? Tu trouves normal qu’absolument tous mes amis aient tout à coup trouver leur SoulMate en arrivant ici ?!

 _\- Eren, pour le moment tu te sens trahi et seul. Mais à tête reposée tu verras bien que ça n’a rien d’aussi évident, ni même d’aussi facile pour un Gardien ! C’est vrai, notre but est de vous aider à trouver votre SoulMate mais en aucun cas, nous ne prioritiserions la réussite de notre mission par rapport à votre bonheur ! »_ Elle vint s’installer sur son poing serré et tenta de l’apaiser d’une caresse de la main : «  _Je suis à tes côtés depuis ta naissance. Je t’ai vu grandir, je t’ai épaulé. Ton bonheur compte plus à mes yeux que l’obtention de mes ailes. Et c’est la même chose pour tous les Gardiens. Si nous vous guidons vers votre Âme Sœur c’est parce que nous avons la certitude que ça vous permettra d’être heureux…C’est exactement la raison pour laquelle le Blind nous a été autorisé. Si à un seul instant je pensais que faire sa rencontre pouvait te nuire, je n’hésiterais pas à l’utiliser pour te protéger…C’est à toi que revient à la fin le choix final, Eren. Si même après l’avoir connu tu ne veux pas de ton SoulMate, rien ne t’empêche de lui échapper ou de le rejeter… »_ Eren la fixa un long moment.

Il était touché.

C’était exactement la réponse qu’il attendait de sa part. Le genre de soutien qu’il désirait obtenir. Il ouvrit la main et la laissa s’installer plus confortablement dans sa paume. « Est-ce que tu crois que ma moitié a voulu se protéger en activant le Blind ? » Nessa agita la tête, impuissante : «  _Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question malheureusement. Mais cette personne ne sait pas ce qu’elle rate en refusant de faire ta connaissance… »_ Eren acquiesça vaguement avant de demander : « Pourquoi on n’entend pas plus parler de ceux qui ont rejeté leur SoulMate ? Je ne pensais même pas que c’était une option possible…ni même que certains Gardiens prenaient la décision d’utiliser le Blind s’ils estimaient que la rencontre serait catastrophique…

 _\- Aucun Etat n’a d’intérêts à ce que ce genre d’histoires se répandent. L’Union de deux SoulMates augmente considérablement leur puissance magique. Tous les pays veulent d’un peuple fort. De plus, vos sociétés reposent sur un système bien rôdé autour du caractère infaillible et sacré des paires d’Âmes Sœurs. ‘‘Les dieux savent mieux que vous ce qui est bon’’ Combien de fois as-tu entendu cette phrase ? Quel genre de Temples accepteraient qu’on dise le contraire ?_  » Impressionné, Eren hocha bêtement de la tête. C’était bien la première fois qu’il arrivait à autant en apprendre de la part de Nessa. Il se risqua à demander : « Et toi, quel est ton avis sur le sujet ? » Elle marqua une pause.

Puis elle se redressa et vint lui tapoter la joue à la manière d’une mère faisant face à un enfant récalcitrant : «  _Moi, je suis ta Gardienne. Ton alliée. Et comme je te l’ai déjà dit, je me fiche de tout le reste si ça peut te permettre d’être heureux._

\- Que se passerait-il pour toi si au final je décidais de rejeter définitivement ma moitié ? Est-ce que ça voudrait dire que ta mission est terminée ? Que tu as échoué ? » Le visage de Nessa prit un air grave qu’Eren ne lui avait jamais vu et elle répliqua : «  _Prions tous les deux de ne jamais avoir la réponse à cette question._  » Et comme si rien ne s’était passé, elle ajouta : _« Il faut que tu dormes maintenant, ton tyran compte te réveiller bientôt pour te torturer…_  » Eren aurait sans doute pu et dû insister. Mais Nessa était aussi têtue que lui et il avait très peu de chances de parvenir à la convaincre de lui en révéler davantage.

Il se départit de sa tenue et saisit au passage la couette que Livaï avait mis à sa disposition avant d’éteindre la lumière. Et sans plus perdre une minute, s’installa aussi confortablement que possible dans le canapé. Il s’attendait à avoir un peu de mal à dormir mais il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes plongées dans le noir pour sombrer. 

 

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox

 

_Un brasier ardent lui consumait les entrailles._

_Il avait chaud comme jamais il n’avait eu chaud auparavant. C’était comme être au bucher, brûler de l’intérieur mais ne rien trouver pour se rafraîchir. Allongé dans l’herbe, le regard braqué sur le ciel le plus bleu qu’il lui eut jamais été donné de voir, Eren s’agitait sans parvenir à se redresser. Sa peau était ultrasensible, les frictions de son corps contre le sol lui arrachaient des gémissements de frustration. Le contact était plaisant mais n’aidait en rien à calmer l’incendie qui le ravageait de l’intérieur. Il se griffa le cou, s’agrippa le visage avec les ongles, eut envie de s’enfoncer les doigts dans les yeux. N’importe quelle douleur était préférable à cette sensation bouillante…_

_Il poussait son premier cri de douleur quand deux mains vinrent se poser délicatement sur son bas-ventre._

_Des doigts frais remontèrent le long de son corps pour venir lentement lui caresser les côtes. Eren ferma les yeux avec délectation. Les gémissements qui lui échappèrent alors n’avaient plus rien de déchirants. Des lèvres froides se posèrent sur la peau tendre de son cou avant qu’on n’entreprenne de la mordiller. Un frisson secoua l’adolescent. Dans un sursaut, il passa les bras autour du corps ferme et rafraichissant qui le surplombait. Ses mains parcoururent la peau frissonnante de son partenaire, lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir qui effleura son oreille. L’incendie qui consumait Eren était en train de changer de nature, de s’amplifier sans pour autant le faire souffrir._

_Au contraire, c’était devenu extrêmement agréable._

_Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Eren entreprit d’approfondir leurs caresses, de se montrer plus pressant. La chaleur qui l’embrasait tout entier avait peu à peu migré au creux de ses reins, éveillant l’intérêt de son entrejambe. Il aurait sûrement dû en avoir honte. Il se savait nu, complètement nu, allongé dans l’herbe, au milieu de nulle part, un total inconnu le recouvrant de son corps. Il avait conscience de l’incroyable dureté de son membre érigé, du début de semence qui en humidifiait le sommet. Alors que tout ce qu’ils avaient échangé jusque -là n’avait été que de légères caresses._

_Mais voilà, Eren savait également instinctivement que son partenaire n’en avait cure._

_Qu’au contraire, l’évident plaisir de l’adolescent à être touché l’excitait lui aussi. D’une pression du bassin, il lui avait bien fait sentir à quel point cette situation pouvait lui plaire. Eren grogna lorsque l’homme entreprit de se frotter lascivement contre lui. La bouche de son partenaire était peu à peu remontée, délaissant son cou pour venir lui lécher la mâchoire, comme s’il tentait d’en dessiner les contours avec la langue. Lorsqu’enfin leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, Eren ne perdit pas une seconde avant d’entrouvrir les siennes et lui livrer passage._

_Leur premier baiser lui électrisa absolument chaque terminaison nerveuse._

_Il arqua le dos sous le choc._

_L’homme poussa un grognement rauque et lui saisit les hanches avant de le plaquer au sol. Cette démonstration de force aurait pu paraître brutale et peut-être légèrement le rebuter mais au contraire, Eren ne s’en sentit que plus excité encore. Son partenaire le maintint fermement en place, se redressant assez pour que seuls leurs bassins demeurent en contact sans pour autant interrompre leur baiser. Le ballet de leurs langues était languissant et hésitant. Peut-être aussi un peu maladroit. Eren se laissa guider ; puisque son partenaire semblait largement plus expérimenté en la matière, paupières résolument closes, l’adolescent se délectait de chacune des sensations qui l’assaillaient de toute part._

_La prise ferme de l’homme sur ses hanches lui faisait tambouriner le cœur dans la poitrine. Son souffle sur ses lèvres quand ils changeaient l’angle de leur tête pour mieux s’embrasser lui donnait des frissons. Leurs lents va-et-vient faisaient enfler en lui des vagues brûlantes de plaisir. Il n’avait jamais éprouvé quelque chose d’aussi fort, d’aussi intense. La présence de ce corps contre le sien était l’évidence même, une sensation qu’il avait longtemps attendue. Eren griffa légèrement le dos de son partenaire et entreprit d’accompagner au mieux les frottements de leurs bassins. Il sentit la vibration du gémissement qu’il était parvenu à arracher avant même de l’entendre. Un son éraillé, incroyablement sexy…_

_A mesure qu’il sentait approcher la déflagration, Eren désirait de plus en plus fort de parvenir à ouvrir les yeux._

_Mais lorsqu’enfin, il parvint à se décider à passer à l’acte, il fut aveuglé d’un éclair blanc de plaisir qui perça l’obscurité de ses paupières closes. Son corps entier se tendit dans un éclat de jouissance alors qu’un râle surpris lui échappait. Capturé en plein acte par sa délivrance, il fut pris de vertige…_

Et rouvrit les yeux, seul, pantelant et en sueur, sur le sol de sa chambre.

Il lui fallut un petit moment pour se rappeler où il était et pourquoi. Les joues empourprées, il s’attendait presque à voir le regard réprobateur de Nessa le jugeant en silence. Mais elle était absente, comme il lui arrivait parfois de l’être. Eren était encore trop secoué pour se poser les habituelles questions qui le taraudaient à chaque fois qu’elle disparaissait. Où allait-elle ? Pourquoi faire ? A la place, tremblant, il entreprit de s’asseoir à même le sol. Il se passa une main sur le visage et jura.

Est-ce qu’il venait de faire son tout premier Rêve ?!

Là, comme ça, alors qu’il avait déjà perdu tout espoir ?!

L’autre main placée sur le cœur, il tenta d’en calmer les battements erratiques. Il avait encore l’impression de sentir le contact frais de la peau de cet homme contre la sienne. De sentir la caresse humide de ses lèvres. Toutes les sensations de sa langue frôlant sa peau, de ses dents contre sa chair sensible… « Putain ! » Eren ne comprenait pas pourquoi on avait décidé d’appeler ça des ‘Rêves’. C’était bien plus ! C’était comme…comme si son âme avait été transporté dans une autre dimension, avait été mise à nue avant d’être enlacée. Le désir brûlant qu’il eût alors ressenti ne pouvait être soulagé que par son partenaire. Et à présent qu’il était de retour dans la réalité, Eren n’avait qu’une seule envie, retourner dans ces bras.

Ses tremblements étaient toujours aussi intenses, la sueur sur son corps le rendait poisseux.

Il devait avoir l’air d’un drogué en manque.

Eren s’efforça de récupérer un rythme respiratoire correcte. Il devait se recentrer, pour la millième fois aujourd’hui. Une seule chose à déduire de cette excursion expresse sur les terres du pêchés, son SoulMate (parce qu’il s’agissait d’un HOMME !) se trouvait à Sina. Leur proximité rendait le Blind obsolète et…et il allait devoir se taper une multitude de rêves érotiques alors qu’il dormait à une porte seulement de Livaï Ackermann ! Eren jura à nouveau, mortifié. Et s’il avait gémi ? Et si le Capitaine l’avait entendu ? Il ne pourrait jamais survivre à une telle honte. Plutôt laisser Jean lui cracher au visage puis le lapider du pied que d’avoir à affronter Livaï après une telle humiliation.

L’estomac dans les talons, Eren tendit l’oreille.

Aucun bruit dans la chambre d’à côté.

Il se redressa, encore tremblant et marcha avec prudence jusqu’à se trouver face à la porte communicante. Comme il ne se faisait pas confiance pour ne pas se dégonfler, il entreprit sans prendre la peine de réfléchir d’appuyer sur la poignée. Il glissa l’œil dans l’ouverture afin de s’assurer qu’il n’avait pas réveillé son mentor. Le soulagement qu’il éprouvât à trouver la chambre vide ne dura qu’un temps. Où diable était passé Livaï à une heure pareille ? Eren jeta un coup d’œil rapide au réveil électronique qui trônait sur la table de chevet du Capitaine. Dans la pénombre, la pièce était à peine éclairée des rayons lunaires, et ses chiffres digitaux étaient encore plus visibles. Le réveil affichait 3h. Eren s’écarta et referma la porte. Son caleçon était collant et ses cuisses gluantes. Il rougit. Dix-huit ans, c’était un peu tard pour un premier rêve mouillé. Fort heureusement, il avait bien l’intention d’emporter ce secret avec lui dans la tombe.

Il loua les dieux d’avoir été assez agité pour avoir fini sa basse besogne sur le sol.

Il n’aurait jamais pu trouver une excuse expliquant qu’il ait dû décaper le canapé tout neuf du Capitaine.

Eren soupira. Il était déjà un peu plus calme, il lui fallait maintenant…trouver un moyen d’être un peu moins dégoûtant. Il alluma la lumière, saisit un nouveau caleçon, un large t-shirt graphique et une serviette de toilette. Il comptait prendre sa douche après s’être entraîné avec Livaï dans la matinée…il allait légèrement devoir revoir son programme. Il quitta sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds pour se diriger, un peu honteux, vers la salle de bain commune de l’étage, qui au départ avait été conçu comme tous les autres étages pour accueillir plusieurs chambrées de recrues. Une fois arrivé sur place, il se rendit compte que non seulement la lumière était déjà allumée mais qu’en plus l’une des cabines était occupée.

Comme il n’y avait personne d’autre qu’eux deux à l’étage, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner l’identité de son compagnon nocturne.

« Capitaine ? » Il y eut un gros bruit sourd puis la plus grande liste de jurons qu’Eren eut jamais entendu. L’adolescent, inquiet, s’approcha de la cabine et demanda : « Est-ce que ça va ? » Livaï jura encore un peu pour la forme puis grogna : « Qu’est-ce que tu fous là à une heure pareille, Jaëger ?! » Les pieds d’Eren se retrouvèrent bientôt dans une flaque d’eau glaciale et il recula, choqué. Est-ce que Livaï venait de prendre une douche entièrement froide ?! L’adolescent répliqua : « Et toi ? 

\- Ne réponds pas à une fichue question par une question, morveux ! » Eren se racla la gorge et expliqua vaguement : « Mauvais rêve… » Il y eut un silence, puis le Capitaine répondit sur un ton bougon : « Ils ont dû nous empoisonner avec leur foutue salade de champignons… » Eren laissa un rire sans joie lui jaillir de la gorge. Il aurait amplement préféré avoir été intoxiqué avec un agent hallucinatoire que d’avoir vécu son premier Rêve.

Au moins, l’intoxication n’était qu’un mauvais moment à passer.

Il s’écarta et entreprit de se débarrasser de ses vêtements souillés avant de les rouler en boule pour en dissimuler le plus possible. Puis il les balança dans un coin et se dirigea vers la cabine la plus proche. Il s’apprêtait à y entrer quand il entendit l’eau cesser de fonctionner et le loquet de la cabine de Livaï. Il se hâta de se barricader, le cœur battant. Sans même comprendre pourquoi tout à coup il était juste hors de question que le Capitaine puisse l’apercevoir nu comme un ver. Une petite part de lui-même ne cessait de lui dire qu’il n’aurait pas eu une réaction aussi prude et exagérée quelques heures plus tôt. Après tout ils étaient tous les deux des hommes et ce n’était pas la première fois que…

…des hommes…

…Comme son SoulMate et lui…

« Putain ! » Le juron lui échappa. Comment il avait fait pour ne pas se rendre compte plus tôt de ce que son Rêve pouvait impliquer sur sa sexualité ?! Eren avait toujours plus ou moins pensé que sa moitié était une femme plus âgée. Mais en réalité… « Jaëger ? Tout va bien ? » La voix un peu rauque du Capitaine (sûrement parce qu’il avait passé X temps à se les geler sous un jet d’eau glaciale) lui arracha un frisson. Il rougit : « Oui ! Ça va ! » Livaï répliqua : « Ne va pas te fendre le crâne en glissant sur ton savon. Le sang c’est super chiant à nettoyer correctement sur du carrelage… » Eren roula des yeux, halluciné : « Merci pour ton élan de sollicitude ! Ne t’en fais pas pour les carreaux, j’ai entendu que la javel faisait des merveilles…

\- Si t’as encore assez d’esprit pour faire chier, j’en conclus que tu t’es rien pété de sérieux. Ne reste pas quatre plombes sous l’eau, il te reste moins de deux heures de sommeil. » Eren alluma le jet d’eau, prenant soin à ce qu’il soit aussi chaud que possible sans se brûler. Il n’était pas aussi masochiste que Livaï, lui. Etrangement conscient, malgré tout, des bruits que faisait le Capitaine en s’habillant, l’adolescent ne put se relaxer que lorsqu’il l’entendit quitter la pièce.

Enfin seul, ses pensées revinrent sur son Rêve.

Gay.

Eren était gay.

Avait-il seulement déjà pensé à un homme de cette façon ? Pas en toute conscience…mais pour ne pas mentir, il fallait dire qu’il n’imaginait personne lorsqu’il s’adonnait à ses petites sessions solitaires de relaxation. Il se contentait des sensations et de la découverte. Il lui était arrivé quelques fois de tester pour voir si ça pouvait être agréable, de chercher sa prostate mais ça ne voulait pas forcément dire qu’il était homo pour autant. Pas plus que le fait qu’il trouve la sensation éprouvée en réussissant à l’atteindre absolument addictive n’indiquait qu’il aimait être passif…enfin…

Eren se cogna la tête contre le mur, confus.

Il avait aimé la démonstration de force de son partenaire. Il avait aimé avoir l’impression d’être manipulé et contrôlé. Il avait aimé la résistance ferme mais délicate de la poigne de son SoulMate…Ses joues s’empourprèrent et d’un geste, il décida que finalement, une bonne douche froide n’était pas si malvenue que ça…        


	3. Part 3

 

 

 

 

**_SoulMates_ **

 

**_Part 3_ **

 

 

Eren regrettait d’avoir si peu été à l’écoute de ses amis après qu’ils eussent vécu leur premier Rêve.

 

C’était définitivement une expérience qui vous changeait la vie.

Le premier Rêve était le rêve Aveugle. Le fait qu’il n’eut pas réussi à ouvrir les yeux et apercevoir le visage de son SoulMate était donc parfaitement normal. Eren n’avait pris la peine de se renseigner sur le sujet qu’après en avoir fait l’expérience. Depuis, il n’avait qu’un objectif, être prêt pour la prochaine fois. L’adolescent refusait d’être pris par surprise et de finir aussi secouer qu’après la première fois. Avant Eren mettait un point d’honneur à ignorer ce qu’on pouvait lire ou raconter sur les Rêves. Maintenant, il voulait être incollable. Et Nessa ne pouvait pas en être plus heureuse : «  _Normalement, tu ne devrais plus tarder à vivre ton prochain Rêve._

\- Est-ce que mon SoulMate doit forcément vivre le Rêve en même temps que moi ?

 _\- Le Rêve est un espace mental que vous partagez, l’expérience vous touche tous les deux, en même temps. »_ L’idée de se retrouver à partager le contenu de son rêve érotique avec un inconnu était une perspective plus que troublante…

Tout en discutant avec sa Gardienne pour en apprendre plus, Eren nettoyait sa chambre avec application.

De temps à autre, Livaï venait inspecter les lieux, _‘histoire de lui inculquer la discipline et l’hygiène’_. Ce qui, selon Eren pouvait se traduire par ‘ _Je suis maniaque et je ne supporte même pas l’idée que la chambre mitoyenne à la mienne puisse être ne serait-ce que poussiéreuse’_. Cela faisait déjà près de deux mois qu’Eren avait commencé sa formation, depuis le temps, l’adolescent commençait à vraiment avoir l’habitude du Capitaine et ses multiples tocs. Et au final, en dépit de sa nervosité et sa peur irrationnelle de commettre la moindre boulette, Eren avait vécu sa semaine de mise à l’épreuve à la vitesse de l’éclair. Entre les cours de droits, d’Histoire et autres options, les entraînements de combat et de magie…L’adolescent n’avait pas vraiment eu le temps, ou l’énergie, de faire quoi que ce soit pour énerver ou décevoir Livaï.

Bien qu’ils aient passé leur temps à se chamailler à la moindre occasion, ils avaient très vite fini par être assez confortables l’un avec l’autre pour que leurs petites jouxtes verbales tombent dans le domaine de la camaraderie. Du moins à ce qui y ressemblait le plus avec Livaï comme autre parti. Pour le reste, ils passaient très peu de temps ensemble. Le Capitaine était extrêmement occupé et sollicité. En tant que chef, il devait toujours être tenu au courant de tout, toujours de sorti, toujours la tête plongée dans la paperasse. Livaï n’oubliait pourtant pas une seule journée de passer en salle d’entraînement. Eren ne savait pas quand il prenait le temps de se reposer. Mais au final, l’adolescent vivait des journées presque aussi décalées que celles de son instructeur. Après tout, il était obligé de se calquer aux disponibilités de Livaï pour tout ce qui touchait à son apprentissage de la magie, du maniement d’armes ou du combat rapproché.

Et Eren ne s’en plaignait pas, loin de là.

Le jeu en valait la chandelle, ces moments étaient les meilleurs de sa journée.

L’entraînement avec le Capitaine était à la hauteur de ses rêves les plus fous. Bien que le Capitaine n’eût jamais l’air vraiment concerné par ce qu’il lui enseignait, il était une véritable mine d’or de savoir et de techniques. Il expliquait les choses en deux mots, faisait une brève démonstration, livrait Eren à lui-même, puis contrôlait ses progrès à la fin de leur session. Le reste du temps, contrairement aux autres recrues, l’adolescent ne partageait pas de grands moments avec son mentor. Eld, Félicia, Gunther, Emilie, Gelgar, Petra et Auruo avaient pris le parti de vraiment jouer le jeu. Ils agissaient non seulement comme des instructeurs stricts mais aussi comme de bienveillants _‘grand(e)s-frères/sœurs’_. Ils participaient à quelques activités de groupe, le soir, juste après le repas, avant qu’ils n’aillent tous se coucher. Ils partageaient leurs expériences, leur bonne humeur, une flopée de blagues.

C’était extrêmement convivial.

Hanji et Moblit étaient spéciaux, gentils, mais très spéciaux et extrêmement occupés. Nanaba n’était clairement pas du style à aimer se retrouver entourée d’adolescents (ou d’autres êtres vivants en général) …donc Eren n’était pas le seul à trouver son instructeur un peu distant…Il était juste le seul à trouver ça extrêmement dommage. Plus il le voyait en action et plus Eren ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir admiratif de Livaï. Sa légende semblait à peine exagérée. Ses pouvoirs étaient incroyables, ses résultats en mission monstrueux, le respect que tous lui portaient (en dépit de son caractère) sans équivoque. Eren aurait voulu mieux le connaître, pouvoir aller au-delà de ce qu’il avait appris des on-dit… «  _Livaï est insomniaque. »_ Eren cligna des paupières.

Nessa expliqua : «  _C’est Farlan qui me l’a dit._  » Les deux Gardiens, contrairement à leurs Protégés, s’étaient beaucoup rapprochés durant ce court laps de temps. En général, Eren avait l’impression qu’ils passaient leur temps à parler de Livaï et lui, comme deux parents qui ne peuvent s’empêcher de raconter la vie de leur enfant. L’adolescent fronça les sourcils : « Euh…d’accord ? » La Gardienne continua : «  _Il dort à peine trois heures par nuit._

 _-_ Ça explique pourquoi il est aussi grincheux…il devrait peut-être essayer la médication…

_\- Ou la thérapie…si quelqu’un prenait soin de lui, il pourrait peut-être se reposer davantage…_

\- J’aimerais voir la tête de la femme qui réussira à supporter ce sadique. Je veux dire, il est tellement têtu, elle fera comment pour le convaincre de la laisser prendre soin de lui ? Même les dieux doivent avoir un mal fou à trouver quelle femme lui affilier comme paire…

\- _Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait forcément une femme ? Tu pensais toi aussi être hétéro, résultat… »_ Eren grogna. Depuis son Rêve, il s’était posé pas mal de questions. Notamment sur sa sexualité. Il n’était pas plus attiré par les hommes que par les femmes, mais il était indéniable que le simple souvenir du corps de son SoulMate contre le sien, suffisait à l’enflammer, encore aujourd’hui. Au final, il devait avoir une sexualité bien plus compliquée que les simples cases d’hétéros, homos ou bisexuels. Sauf que lorsqu’il avait voulu en savoir plus, recherchant sur internet grâce au pc portable que lui avaient fait parvenir ses parents quelques semaines plus tôt, le nombre d’orientations sexuelles diverses et variées listées sur certains sites lui avait donné le tournis. Au final, Eren en avait conclu qu’il était juste ‘différent’ et n’avait aucune raison de justifier ce qu’il aimait ou non…

Eren agita la tête et poursuivit sa chasse à la poussière : « Je n’ai pas envie d’y penser…plutôt que de parler du Capitaine, est-ce que tu ne devrais pas plutôt vouloir m’aider à trouver mon Ame Sœur ?

_\- Mais je t’aide…à ma manière._

\- Est-ce que ça ne te rend pas dingue de devoir obéir à des règles pourries ? Je veux dire, tu sais déjà qui il est, pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas plutôt me dire tout simplement son nom, son prénom, son adresse…

 _\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, tu le sais…mais si je devais être sincère, il est vrai que les règles qu’on nous impose sont plus que souvent frustrantes… »_ Au départ, Eren ne voulait pas forcément faire la rencontre de son SoulMate. Déjà parce qu’il ne s’en sentait pas prêt. Ensuite, parce qu’il avait un peu peur. Peur de le voir marié et père d’une ribambelle d’enfants. Peur d’être à nouveau rejeté. A part son Rêve Brûlant, lui annonçant qu’Eren n’était pas encore né (ou pas encore âgé de seize ans), son Ame Sœur n’avait vécu aucun autre Rêve, aucune indication quant au sexe ou à l’identité d’Eren. Il s’était contenté d’un simple Rêve Brûlant avant de demander le Blind puis tout à coup, un beau soir quelques semaines plus tôt subir un Rêve en compagnie de l’adolescent. Tout comme Eren, il venait donc d’apprendre qu’il était destiné à être avec un autre homme…ce n’était pas forcément facile à accepter.

Il y avait beaucoup de raisons pour lesquelles le rencontrer était difficile.

Le Blind, leur sexe, leur différence d’âge…

Pourtant, au bout de deux semaines, après y avoir bien réfléchi, Eren s’était enfin avoué la vérité. En dépit de tout, le désir qu’il éprouvait ne régressait pas. Au contraire. Eren voulait le rencontrer, ou ne serait-ce que l’apercevoir. Avoir une chance de rendre réel, l’être qui l’avait touché cette nuit-là. Plus le temps passait et moins il était facile d’ignorer l’excitation et la nervosité qui ne le quittaient plus depuis. Heureusement, Eren avait pu compter sur le soutien d’Armin et Mikasa, lorsque fébrile, il leur avait demandé comment ils avaient pu passer autant d’années sans pouvoir partir à la recherche de leur moitié.

Eren n’était _vraiment_ pas patient.

Il ne lui avait fallu que deux jours de culpabilité et de trouble avant de revenir vers ses deux meilleurs amis ‘en rampant’. Il s’était excusé pour ses réactions, les avaient écoutés parler de leurs doutes et leurs difficultés. Armin n’avait pas l’impression d’être à la hauteur d’Annie. La jeune fille avait déjà vécu une histoire compliquée avec Berthold, une relation qui s’était plus ou moins terminée un an après leur premier Rêve respectif. Elle était difficile à cerner mais globalement avait bon fond et une certaine sensibilité.

De l’avis d’Eren, d’ici la fin d’année, ces deux-là auraient déjà réglé tous leurs problèmes et formeraient un adorable couple.

Pour Mikasa, les choses étaient bien plus difficiles.

Thomas ne l’attirait pas particulièrement sur le plan physique, mais leur Lien intervenait et elle n’arrivait pas à démêler ses émotions. Son caractère non plus ne l’attirait pas. Bien que le blond fût gentil et volontaire, on aurait toujours dit qu’il subissait la comparaison d’un idéal auquel Mikasa refusait de renoncer. Thomas était tantôt trop effacé, trop gentil (?), trop timide... La jeune Ackermann peinait à comprendre pourquoi on avait pu croire là-haut qu’ils formeraient une bonne paire. Le vrai problème étant sûrement que la brune refusait catégoriquement de lui laisser une chance. La vérité n’avait éclaté que lorsqu’Eren, au comble de sa confusion, leur avait avoué avoir fait son premier Rêve quelques jours plus tôt.

La réaction de Mikasa ne s’était pas faite attendre.

Elle avait été choquée puis anormalement irritée. Elle n’avait pas compris pourquoi Eren avait l’air de vouloir rencontrer cet inconnu qui pourtant l’avait rejeté d’entrée de jeu. Elle avait affirmé que si elle avait eu l’opportunité d’être la moitié d’Eren, elle n’aurait jamais gâché une telle chance. Se rendre compte que sa sœur adoptive entretenait pour lui ce genre de sentiment, avait été un choc assez important pour qu’Eren cesse de penser H24 à son SoulMate.

Mikasa avait été dans un état minable pendant près d’une semaine.

Eren n’avait pas les mots pour désamorcer la situation et bien qu’il en fût peiné il ne pouvait que suivre l’avis d’Armin et _‘lui laisser le temps’_. Au bout de trois jours, la brune était revenue vers lui, lui avait expliqué qu’elle n’était pas encore sûre de comment les choses allaient se passer entre eux maintenant qu’Eren était conscient de ce qu’elle éprouvait mais qu’elle refusait catégoriquement de ne plus faire partie de sa vie. Plus tard, Armin avait avoué à Eren que Thomas et Mikasa avaient eu une longue et difficile conversation durant laquelle la jeune fille avait enfin accepté d’arrêter de le repousser systématiquement, quitte à ce qu’ils ne soient qu’amis. En gros, même si la situation était encore bancale et très embarrassante, chacun y trouvait ses marques…

«  _Et si on résumait ce que tu sais déjà de l’homme mystère ? »_ La voix de Nessa le tira de ses pensées. Eren plissa des yeux : « C’est un homme…plus âgé… forcément un adepte du Feu si on en croit la règle de Synchronisation…il habite Sina puisqu’il a fallu que j’arrive ici pour que le Blind se brise.

_\- C’est un bon début..._

\- Pas vraiment, j’ai toujours autant de chances de le retrouver que de trouver une aiguille dans un botte de foin. Sina, c’est la capitale. C’est énorme. Et puis on n’est plus au moyen âge. Les adeptes du Feu, il n’y en a peut-être pas cent mais je dois au moins pouvoir en trouver une quinzaine sur les milliers d’habitants qui vivent ici…Et ce n’est pas comme si j’avais accès au registre civil pour mener l’enquête…Sans même parler du fait que débarquer dans sa vie avec mes gros sabots après une investigation complète , ça fasse de moi un type totalement flippant… » Nessa s’était posée sur le rebord du bureau et balançait nonchalamment les jambes dans le vide : «  _Tu oublies quelque chose…_

\- Quoi ? » Mais Eren n’entendrait jamais la réponse à sa question. Livaï venait de faire irruption dans la chambre et comme d’habitude, il avait complètement oublié de toquer : « Morveux… » L’adolescent sursauta : « Oui ?! » Le Capitaine fronça les sourcils : « Qu’est-ce que tu fous ? » Eren haussa les sourcils, juché sur sa chaise de bureau, un plumeau à la main : « J’essaie d’invoquer le dieu du vent en agitant un plumeau magique…ça ne se voit pas ? » Livaï poussa un grand soupir : « Je devrais éviter de venir te parler quand tu ne penses pas être en service. T’es un vrai con…

\- En réalité c’est la seule raison pour laquelle tu apprécies de venir me parler malgré tout, j’en suis sûr… » Eren descendit de sa chaise.

Au début, c’était compliqué.

Appeler le Capitaine Ackermann, le héros de son enfance, par son prénom, le tutoyer en dépit du fait qu’il fût son instructeur, être le plus naturel possible…c’était très dur. Quand Eld ou Petra demandaient à être tutoyés, c’était naturel, quand Livaï faisait la même demande, c’était une autre paire de manche. Eren ne se souvenait même plus du moment exact ou ça avait arrêté de le faire tilter ou cligner plus fort des yeux. Ça datait probablement de la première fois où Livaï l’avait projeté à l’autre bout de la salle d’entraînement avant de lui couper la respiration d’un bon coup de poing dans le plexus. La douleur brisait apparemment bien des barrières…Livaï avait marqué une courte pause. Eren savait qu’il devait être en train d’inspecter, l’air de rien, les travaux finis. Eren s’éclaircit la gorge : « Alors, que puis-je faire pour toi ? » Les yeux du Capitaine se reposèrent sur lui. L’adolescent sentit un frisson lui remonter le long de l’échine.

Le regard bleu acier de Livaï lui faisait souvent cet effet.

Eren refusait d’y prêter une grande attention. Sa vie était déjà un sacré foutoir, pas la peine en plus d’y ajouter le coup de cœur un peu tordu qu’il pouvait commencer à éprouver pour son idole de toujours. Le Capitaine déclara : « Je vais être absent pendant deux jours, j’aimerais en profiter pour t’apprendre un sortilège un peu plus compliqué. Tu pourras prendre ces deux jours pour t’entraîner tout seul à le maîtriser puis on fera le point tous les deux. » Les yeux d’Eren s’illuminèrent, il se retint à grande peine de sauter de joie. Une nouvelle technique, une technique compliquée ! Apprise par le grand, l’unique Capitaine Livaï Ackermann ! Malgré ses efforts Eren dût échouer à dissimuler le sourire idiot qui menaçait de lui fendre les lèvres car Livaï ajouta : « Cache ta joie, gamin…

\- Autant que possible…

\- Comment on peut être aussi accro à la baston ?

\- On est toujours un peu accro au truc pour lesquels on est doué…

\- Tu te débrouilles un peu mieux que la majorité des gamins de ton âge, c’est vrai. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat…

\- Est-ce que ce serait vraiment si dur pour toi de dire un compliment ? Est-ce que c’est génétique ? Mikasa aussi… » Eren s’était stoppé en plein milieu de sa phrase. Parler de Mikasa était encore un peu gênant. Il reprit : « …disons qu’elle est elle aussi très aimable de nature. Un truc d’Ackermann je suppose… » Livaï n’allait rien ajouter mais son regard n’en disait pas moins. Eren faillit pousser un juron. Ce qu’il y avait de nul avec la proximité de leurs mentors, c’était que chaque rumeur parmi les recrues finissait toujours par tomber dans l’oreille d’un instructeur. Et vice-versa.

La _petite_ dispute entre Mikasa et Eren n’était pas passé inaperçue. Loin de là. Après tout, Thomas avait dû s’en plaindre à Daz et Marco, qui avaient dû en parler à Jean et Mina...Le tour était vite fait. Surtout quand en plus, le froid jeté entre la fratrie influait autant sur la récente et fragile entente qui était née au cœur du 104ème groupe de recrues de l’Ordre Ailé. Bien entendu, Livaï n’était pas une exception et devait être parfaitement au courant des potins qui circulaient à son sujet…Après avoir démenti avec virulence la moindre attirance entre Mikasa et lui, Eren avait presque envie d’aller se cacher sous son bureau. Au lieu de quoi, il roula des yeux et déclara : « Je n’ai pas envie d’en parler…

\- Ça tombe bien, je ne t’ai rien demandé. » Un petit moment de silence s’écoula. Puis Farlan intervint tout à coup : «  _Vous perdez un temps précieux…_  » Sans plus perdre une minute, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d’entraînement.

 

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox

 

« Concentre-toi, morveux. »

 

La plupart du temps, Livaï n’était pas charitable en explications. Jusqu’ici Eren avait plutôt eu de la chance, il arrivait, miraculeusement, à comprendre de quoi le Capitaine voulait parler lorsqu’il résumait en deux ou trois expressions les subtilités de son maniement. Et Eren s’était même débrouillé pour réussir à appliquer ces conseils quasi-inexistants de façon à ne pas trop se planter. En gros, Livaï marchait à l’instinct. Ses techniques de combat, sa magie, tout lui venait de façon naturelle. Par chance, Eren fonctionnait exactement pareil…enfin, sauf pour cette technique. Le Capitaine approcha : « Tu dois faire enfler l’énergie, la concentrer hors de tes paumes mais ne pas lui donner de forme. Une fois que tu auras emmagasiné assez de force, tu la projettes. Là seulement, tu fais jaillir l’étincelle et boum. » Boum. L’ennemi avait l’impression d’avoir été assailli par des flammes surgis du néant.

C’était une technique extrêmement compliquée.

La plupart des adeptes étaient déjà heureux s’ils parvenaient à projeter leur énergie sur quelques mètres. En avoir une telle maîtrise, ça dépassait l’entendement.

Eren savait qu’il devait se sentir flatté à l’idée que Livaï veuille la lui enseigner.

Pour l’instant pourtant, il était surtout sur les nerfs…Livaï soupira : « Tu n’étais pas censé la maîtriser dès le premier coup gamin, relaxe. » Eren transpirait, il avait les muscles crispés et surtout aucune envie de relativiser. C’était l’une des premières fois qu’un sort lui résistait. Livaï esquissa un rictus : « Tu n’es pas du type patient toi, on dirait…

\- Sans blague… » Eren se redressa et s’épongea le front avec le bas de son t-shirt. Lorsqu’il releva les yeux, le Capitaine le fixait sans ciller. L’adolescent sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et détourna les yeux. Livaï s’avança jusqu’à lui faire face : « Regarde encore une fois. » Il se tourna légèrement, leva le bras et décomposa son mouvement. Paume ouverte et offerte vers le plafond, un ample demi-cercle du bras puis un claquement de doigts, bref et sec. Deux mètres plus loin, un arc de cercle de flammes rugit dans le vide. Eren émerveillé, ne pouvait plus attendre de savoir reproduire cette technique. L’adolescent était encore en train de regarder le feu s’éteindre lorsque Livaï dit : « Si tu n’avais pas été adepte du Feu, tu aurais sans doute été pyromane…J’avais jamais vu un gosse aussi fasciné par des flammes avant…

\- Je n’ai pas toujours aimé le Feu. Ni même aimé être un adepte du Feu. La première fois que mes pouvoirs se sont manifestés, j’avais huit ans. » Eren n’aimait pas s’en rappeler. Sur le coup, il avait véritablement voulu faire du mal à ces hommes, leur faire payer l’état dans lequel ils avaient mis Mikasa…il avait agi pour se défendre. Mais quand ils s’étaient enflammés, courant dans tous les sens, hurlant de douleur…ça n’avait rien eu de jouissif. Eren n’avait jamais regretté son geste, il aurait eu une arme à la main, il n’aurait sans doute pas hésité une seule seconde à la leur planter en plein thorax. Mikasa non plus n’avait aucun regret d’avoir manipulé le dernier criminel pour le pousser au suicide, il n’empêchait qu’elle n’était sûrement pas fan des morceaux de cervelle sur les murs ou même de ses incroyables pouvoirs de psyché.

Eren releva les yeux vers Livaï. Celui-ci l’observait avec sérieux lorsqu’il répondit : « J’ai entendu parlé de cette histoire… » L’adolescent sourit avec ironie : « J’ai cru que la branche principale des Ackermann n’avait aucun intérêt pour ce qui avait pu arriver à la famille de Mikasa…

\- Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu’ils ne sont pas au courant de l’affaire ou que personne n’en parle.

\- Grand bien leur en fasse.

\- Tu es celui qui lui as sauvé la vie…j’avais cru comprendre que c’était ton père, lors d’une visite médicale qui avait récupéré Mikasa...

\- J’étais là aussi. Et c’est moi qui les aient tous retrouvé pendant que mon père appelait les flics. Ils étaient dans la remise...Ses parents baignaient dans leur sang et ces types s’apprêtaient surement à lui faire subir un sort pire que la mort. Je ne regrette pas ce que j’ai fait. » Livaï se contenta de lui poser la main sur le sommet du crâne et de lui ébouriffer les cheveux : « Elle a de la chance de t’avoir. » Lorsque sa main, étonnamment grande, se posa sur son crâne, Eren sentit un courant électrique lui parcourir la peau et lui soulever tous les poils. Il combattit du mieux possible cette sensation mais il devenait de plus en plus difficile d’ignorer le problème… «  _C’est la première fois que tu t’intéresses à quelqu’un_ , _pas la peine de te sentir coupable. »_ Nessa devait se trouver derrière lui. Pour ne pas alerter Livaï, Eren se retint de bouger la tête. L’adolescent louait la faculté spéciale qu’avaient les Gardiens à évoluer dans une strate dimensionnelle qui leur permettait de n’interagir qu’avec leur Protégé s’ils le souhaitaient. Sinon, il serait mort de honte à bien des reprises. Après tout Nessa n’avait pas la langue dans sa poche….

Surtout qu’apparemment, pour une Gardienne, elle n’était pas très impliquée dans sa mission.

A quoi bon l’encourager à avoir un coup de cœur pour son instructeur maniaque de l’hygiène, irrévérencieux, brutal et surtout extrêmement solitaire ?! Ça ne pouvait que mal terminer… «  _Si tu rencontres ton Ame Sœur, avec tous les problèmes que vous risquez de rencontrer, qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Juste l’apercevoir. Et ensuite quoi ? Tu as toujours dit que tu comptais choisir quelqu’un selon tes désirs…mais tu n’as jamais pris le temps de déterminer ce que tu désires vraiment…Je pense à ton bonheur. Je te prépare à y penser aussi. Et surtout à agir. »_ C’était très beau tout ça. Mais agir ?! Avec Livaï ?! Est-ce que Nessa vivait sur la même planète que son Protégé ?! Non seulement Livaï avait quasiment trente ans… : «  _Il n’est pourtant toujours pas avec son Âme Sœur …donc libre._  » Eren s’étouffa avec sa salive.

La boule d’énergie qu’il était en train de concentrer s’enflamma d’un coup. Eren, surpris, faillit se la prendre en pleine tête. Mais Livaï le plaqua au sol d’un bond, lui évitant de justesse de se cramer une bonne partie du visage. Le souffle coupé, Eren cligna des yeux. Livaï gronda : « Combien de fois il va falloir que je te dise de te _concentrer ?_  » Eren reprit son souffle, tout était de la faute de Nessa ! «  _Je refuse que tu m’accuses ! Tes pensées étaient d’entrée de jeu trop dissipées ! Je n’ai fait qu’y répondre ! De toutes les façons tu n’étais pas du tout concentré ! »_ L’adolescent se retint de lui jeter un regard noir. Il avait vaguement conscience de sa présence, au-dessus d’eux, à virevolter. Livaï lui asséna une petite claque : « Ecoute quand je te cause ! » Sur le coup, Eren se rendit compte de leur position. De leur proximité. De la pression de ce corps ferme sur le sien.

Son rythme cardiaque s’accéléra.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, durant lequel l’adolescent eut l’impression d’être fixé avec intensité. Mais il suffit d’un battement de cil, d’un clignement d’œil et cette impression s’évanouit comme elle était venue. De même que la pression du corps de Livaï contre le sien. Le Capitaine se redressa avec souplesse puis déclara : « Continue à t’entraîner, on verra dans deux jours. Essaie de ne pas t’exploser la tête comme un con…

\- J’essayerais de le faire intelligemment alors.

\- C’est ça. » Livaï tourna ensuite les talons laissant un Eren plus confus et troublé que jamais.

Qu’est-ce qu’il allait bien pouvoir faire d’un béguin pour Livaï Ackermann ? Et quand est-ce que son admiration avait pu se muer en…ça ?! «  _Rien de bien étonnant, ton affection pour lui n’a jamais été très saine de toutes les façons…._

\- Il n’y avait rien de malsain dans ma façon de l’admirer !

\- _J’ai accès à tes pensées…_  » Eren rougit : « C’est à cause de ce Rêve ! Avant je n’avais jamais imaginé faire quoi que ce soit avec un homme !…Et puis pourquoi est-ce que les dieux nous filent des rêves cochons si c’est pour que tu viennes me lancer ton regard réprobateur.

\- _Pas la peine de te justifier…_

\- C’est débile ! Mon _affection_ comme tu l’appelles, est vouée à l’échec. Donc, c’est stupide. Et tu ne devrais pas m’encourager !

- _Un premier amour, c’est toujours un peu débile…_  » Eren eut envie de rentrer la tête dans un trou. Est-ce qu’elle venait vraiment de parler de premier amour ?! L’adolescent grogna : « Concentrons-nous d’abord sur le fait de retrouver mon SoulMate ! » Nessa prit un air mystérieux et répliqua : «  _Oh crois-moi, j’y travaille. »_

 

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox

 

Ces derniers temps, Livaï avait une envie grandissante de crier merde au monde entier.

 

Ce qui ne changeait pas grand-chose à son humeur habituelle.

Sauf peut-être son taux d’irritation.

Tout avait commencé avec l’absence d’Uster pour l’accueil des recrues.

Livaï n’avait pas eu beaucoup d’exigence tout au long de sa carrière. La première, avoir un endroit à lui, au calme. Sans avoir à partager son espace avec des gamins débiles ou des collègues envahissants. Surtout si ceux-ci l’étaient autant qu’Hanji ou Petra. Deuxièmement, ne pas avoir à former d’apprentis. Jamais. Il n’en avait ni l’envie, ni la patience, ni les capacités. Avec lui, une recrue ne tiendrait pas dix minutes avant de vouloir être réformé de l’armée ou s’enfuir en courant. A quoi bon prendre un disciple quand, aux yeux de Livaï les rares adeptes du Feu qu’il avait eu l’occasion de rencontrer avaient hérité d’un don médiocre ? … Pourtant en l’absence du seul autre pratiquant de la magie du Feu qui ait réussi à intégrer l’Ordre Ailé, Livaï avait été réquisitionné par Erwin pour faire figuration lors de l’accueil des recrues.

C’était le deal.

Livaï n’avait accepté que parce qu’il était certain de faire figuration. Tout autre adepte du Feu avait de plus grandes chances de poser sa candidature pour les factions Rose ou Licorne, Livaï était donc certain de n’avoir été réquisitionné que pour _‘faire jolie’_ et pourquoi pas, pour faire un peu de pub pour l’Ordre Ailé en tant que _‘plus puissant soldat’_ et toutes ces conneries.

Ça, c’était sans compter sur Erwin et ses plans à la con.

Livaï aurait dû se rendre compte bien avant du piège qui se profilait à l’horizon…sauf qu’il n’avait eu aucun moyen de se douter de l’étendue des dégâts avant d’avoir la tête sous l’eau.

Erwin avait retrouvé son fichu SoulMate.

Un adolescent de dix-huit ans. Elancé, à la peau hâlée, transpirant d’énergie et muni de la paire d’yeux turquoise la plus démoniaque de la planète. De purs joyaux incandescents dans le fond desquels brûlait une flamme envoûtante. Livaï avait failli trébucher dans le vide. Et ça, c’était bien avant de comprendre que _c’était le bon_.

Eren Jaëger.

Un gamin impétueux, dynamique et bagarreur qui avait tout sauf la langue dans sa poche. Son casier judiciaire était peut-être encore vierge mais il avait à son actif plus d’heures de détention que la plupart des petites frappes de Sina. Une vraie teigne qui ne devait rien à qui que ce fût pour sa présence dans la meilleure caserne du pays. Eren était doué. Très doué. Plus que ne l’était la majorité des adeptes du Feu à être apparu ce dernier siècle.

Tout comme Livaï.

Ce qui selon la règle de Synchronisation (et l’air satisfait d’Erwin lorsqu’il lui avait confié l’apprentissage de cette recrue) aurait dû le mettre sur la piste bien plus vite.

A ça c’était ajouté la drôle de sensation qui l’avait assailli lorsque leurs regards s’étaient croisés pour la première fois. Les entrailles en vrac. L’impression qu’on s’amusait à lui souffler du chaud puis du froid...avant que tout à coup, tout ne s'arrête. Comme si le monde venait de changer d’orbite. Comme une douche froide. Une claque mise en pleine gueule…

Mais à ce moment-là, Livaï était toujours dans le déni.

Après tout, de toute sa vie, il n’avait entendu parler de son Âme Sœur qu’une seule et unique fois. Lors de la nuit de ses seize ans, avec le Rêve Brûlant lui annonçant que sa moitié était soit trop jeune, soit carrément pas encore née. Aucune autre indication, pas le moindre indice sur l’identité du mystérieux élu… A l’époque Livaï venait d’intégrer l’Ordre Ailé (avec deux ans d’avance). Il quittait tout juste le gros sac de nœuds qu'était la succession à la place d’héritier, légitime ou non, à la tête de l’illustre famille Ackermann. Et il venait à peine d’enterrer Isabelle, la seule personne qu’il eut jamais considéré comme un vrai membre de sa famille.

Livaï avait passé la majorité de sa vie dans la crainte, la crasse, la violence.

Son esprit tout entier ne pensait qu’à sa survie. Et son cœur...était déjà à ce moment-là, définitivement mort et enterré. Jusqu’à aujourd'hui Livaï n’était pas bien sûr d’un jour parvenir à se défaire de ce que _‘l'oncle Kenny’_ , actuel chef de la puissante famille Ackermann, avait pris un malin plaisir à lui inculquer... après l’avoir sorti des ordures bien des années plus tôt, à deux pas seulement du cadavre de sa sœur, Kuchel, qu’il avait reniée et bannie parce qu’elle avait refusé d'épouser un autre homme que son SoulMate. Et ce malgré les avantages financiers précieux que son mariage aurait pu apporter à sa famille.

Quand le Rêve Brûlant avait agrippé Livaï la nuit de son seizième anniversaire, il en avait été le premier surpris.

Il avait beau savoir que tout le monde en avait une, à ses yeux le principe même d’Ame Sœur était aussi absurde que dangereux. C’était ce qui avait au final conduit sa mère à mourir dans le caniveau, épuisée par le travail, cinq ans après que _‘sa moitié’_ eut pris la décision de prendre la poudre d’escampette avec toutes leurs économies à l’instant même où elle lui avait annoncé être enceinte. Livaï avait grandi avec tant de rancœur et d’indifférence envers ce statut de SoulMate qu’il avait presque fini par se convaincre qu’il était une exception, le seul être sur Terre à être né sans moitié.

Ce Rêve était venu lui rappeler que non.

Même lui n’était pas à l’abri.

Deux jours plus tard, il était parvenu à convaincre Farlan de la nécessité d’utiliser le Blind. Qu’importait l’identité de son SoulMate, personne ne méritait l’avenir merdique et sans amour que lui réservait Livaï.

Personne.

Du coup, presque quinze ans plus tard, lorsqu’il s’était enfin assoupi dans son fauteuil pour vivre ses trois heures quotidiennes de sommeil, une demi-journée à peine après avoir fait la connaissance d’Eren, il ne s’était absolument pas attendu à vivre un Rêve Aveugle en bonne et due forme. Bien qu’aucun détail ne lui eût été révélé sur l’identité du jeune homme avec qui il avait partagé les caresses les plus torrides de sa vie, Livaï avait vécu les minutes les plus intenses de toute son existence. À son réveil, en sursaut, il avait eu la désagréable surprise de non seulement se souvenir avec vivacité de la chaleur de sa peau, du goût abstrait qu’elle avait, mais aussi des sensations de son corps contre le sien...et pour couronner le tout ? Il s'était souillé le pantalon comme un ado à la manque...et était parfaitement dégouté.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?! » Mais pour une fois, Farlan, ce parasite, n'était même pas dans les parages. Sans perdre une seconde, Livaï avait foncé sous la douche et s'était plongé sous un long jet d’eau froide. Il avait les pensées en vrac, la peau en feu et l’excitation lui parcourait le corps comme un courant électrique, en continue. Quand Eren avait fini par le rejoindre dans la salle de bain commune, en pleine nuit, les premières suspicions de Livaï avaient vu le jour. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour commencer à additionner un plus deux. Il y avait eu cette étrange sensation au premier regard, l’attitude bizarre d’Erwin (qui d’ordinaire lui en demandait beaucoup mais ne le forçait à rien), les pouvoirs d’Eren...son âge. Combien d’autres jeunes adeptes du Feu avaient pu tout à coup décidé d'emménager cette année à Sina ? Même sans accès au registre civil (ce qu’il pouvait obtenir s’il le voulait vraiment) Livaï savait que le nombre se situait sur la barre du zéro…

Il avait néanmoins fait mine d'ignorer royalement ce fait pendant plus de deux semaines.

Du moins était-il certain d'être indifférent à cette révélation… « Tu le dévores encore des yeux, petit lutin grincheux… » Livaï avait presque immédiatement détourné les yeux pour les reporter sur la tasse de thé qu’il tenait si particulièrement par le haut. Hanji souriait de toutes ses dents : « Tu sais comment on appelle Erwin ?

\- Le roi des Casse-Couilles ? Terminator ? Cœur de Glace ? Sourcils Majestueux ? Commandant Sans Âme ? …

\- Je suis impressionnée là, même si ça ne se voit pas sur mon visage, je le suis crois-moi …

\- Arrête de sourire comme une mongole et tu verras que ça aide à moins avoir l’air d’une hystérique…

\- Pour finir par ressembler à un grincheux comme toi ?! Non merci…

\- C’est mieux que d'être pris pour un stalker tordu à chaque fois que j’essaie de parler à quelqu'un…

\- Tu essaies de changer de sujet, petit malin ! Mais j’ai une mémoire d'éléphant !

\- À défaut d’avoir du bon sens…

\- Dans le milieu, on l’appelle Cupidon.

\- Et je peux savoir de quel milieu tu veux parler ?! De tous ces surnoms, c'est le plus pourri. Erwin devrait porter plainte…

\- Je crois au contraire que c'est son préféré ! Surtout si la liste que t’as donné plus tôt a ne serait-ce que dix pourcents d’authenticité…Est-ce que tu savais qu’Erwin a quasiment un taux de réussite de 100% lorsqu’il s’agit d’aider ses subordonnés à retrouver leur SoulMate ? Il fait passer les examens d’admission en personne aux profils qui lui semblent marcher sur le plan énergétique et magique...on raconte même que son Ange Gardien lui souffle à l'oreille le taux de compatibilité entre deux personnes…

\- C’est impossible. Même si après lui avoir trouvé Mike son Gardien a obtenu ses ailes, il n'y a pas moyen qu’il ait le droit de faire ça…

\- Qui sait ? Les Anges sont des créatures encore plus mystérieuses que les Gardiens…

\- T’es en train de me dire qu’Erwin Smith a raté sa vocation de marieuse ? Il devrait ouvrir une agence matrimoniale, il gâche ses talents à l'armée… » Hanji agita la tête et jeta un coup d’œil en direction de recrues qui discutaient, installés sur la table d’en face, en plein dîner.

Puis elle ajouta : « Tu sais déjà où je veux en venir, n’est-ce pas ? Après tout t’es loin d'être bête et tout concorde…

-Qu’il s’agisse de Monosourcil ou toi, vous prenez vos rêves pour la réalité…

\- En parlant de Rêve, est ce que ton Blind a déjà commencé à perdre en efficacité ? » Livaï marqua une pause. Il n’avait aucune envie de répondre à cette question. Non seulement elle l’irritait parce qu’elle confirmait à haute voix ses soupçons mais en plus, elle lui rappelait indirectement les sensations de cette nuit…

Il gigota sur sa chaise et le sourire d’Hanji faillit lui fendre le visage en deux.

Elle poussa un petit cri strident tout en se tapant dans les mains, attirant l'attention de tous ceux qui étaient présents dans la pièce : « Nom d’un dieu ! Tu vas devenir incroyablement puissant ! Laisse-moi faire des tests sur vous ! Pitié ! Pitié ! Pitié ! » Effaré, Livaï bondit presque de sa chaise pour lui plaquer une main ferme sur la bouche : « Tu la boucles ou je t’étripe. » Comme ils avaient tous l’habitude de ce genre de scène l'attention du groupe se détourna bien vite d’eux. Après que Livaï l’eut menacé des pires morts possibles pendant encore cinq minutes, la Binoclarde folle avait enfin décidé de laisser tomber le sujet.

Ce qui n’avait absolument rien changé aux faits…

…ou à leur réalisme.

Non seulement sa propension à fixer le gamin s'était accentuée de jours en jours mais en plus il ne pouvait éviter d'entendre toutes les remueurs qui circulaient à propos de Mikasa, Thomas et lui. Tout ce que Livaï avait pu faire c'était de garder autant de distance que possible entre eux. Ne se comporter que comme un mentor, se tenir occupé, se montrer distant… «  _Je ne veux pas jouer à l’oiseau de mauvais augure mais, si tu as raison et qu’il est ton SoulMate vous allez bientôt entrer dans la phase de Confusion. Vous aurez du mal à vous souvenir de la totalité de leurs contenus mais vos Rêves vous révéleront à chaque fois un détail de plus sur l'identité de votre moitié et un jour Eren finira par clairement pouvoir te reconnaître...que ce soit par la voix, un trait physique…_

 _-_ Ça sert à grand-chose que je t’ai demandé de m’imposer le Blind si c’est pour qu’il se fasse la malle à la première occasion ! Maintenant qu’il a faibli, même si je me tire, le processus va continuer jusqu'à la Révélation… » Ce fameux Rêve ou absolument tout apparaissait en clair et demeurait mémorable même après le réveil. Mais où on ne pouvait toujours ni révéler son nom, ni son âge ou sa localisation…

Ce qui en soit n’empêchait en rien Livaï de repousser le gamin au moment venu.

Sauf que ça allait sacrément compliquer les choses…

Farlan poussa un soupir : «  _Livaï, ça fait des lustres que tu as pris la décision d'activer le Blind. Tu n’es plus la même personne qu'à l'époque. Tu n'es plus aussi brisé…_

\- Ça, c’est à moi de le décider ! Qu’est-ce que tu crois ? Que je vais tout à coup accepter de me taper un morveux ?!

\- _Bien qu’il soit encore jeune, tu sais qu’Eren n’a rien d’un simple morveux…_

\- Tu devrais penser à te reconvertir en avocat spécialisé dans les crimes sexuels sur mineurs quand tu en auras marre de jouer le Gardien…

_\- Ne sois pas horrible. La majorité sexuelle est à dix-huit ans dans ce pays. Et puis d’ici la fin de sa formation Eren aura vingt-et-un ans…_

_-_ Je refuse d'écouter tes conneries. Les gens ça ne changent pas par miracle. Et je n’étais pas juste _'fêlé’_. J'étais _brisé_. Et je le suis toujours. Personne n’a besoin d’un tel chantier pour compagnon. Ma vie me plaît comme elle est actuellement. Aide plutôt sa Gardienne à le décourager. Sinon, on court à la catastrophe. » Même si Farlan avait eu l'air de l'écouter avec attention, il avait au fond des yeux la même lueur que lorsqu’il avait pris la décision de n’en faire qu'à sa tête.

Raison pour laquelle Livaï, par mesure de précaution, avait accepté une mission hors de Sina et fuit la caserne pour quelques jours.

Il savait que leur prochain Rêve était proche et il refusait de le vivre à deux pas seulement de celui qu’il soupçonnait être son SoulMate. Bien que Livaï avait déjà pris la décision de rejeter le Lien dès que celui-ci serait complet, il n'était pas dupe. On écrivait des chansons sur sa puissance depuis l’aube des Temps. Et Livaï se sentait de plus en plus attiré par le jeune éphèbe que les dieux lui offraient sur un plateau d’argent. Il n'était ni un saint, ni un homme d'église. Il avait des pulsions. Et il n'était absolument pas certain de parvenir à les contrôler une fois l'esprit embrumé par la passion et l'excitation du Rêve.

Surtout pas quand l’objet de ses désirs ne se trouvaient qu'à une porte de lui.

 

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox

 

Eren avait compris qu’il Rêverait cette nuit en constatant la disparition de Nessa.

 

Les Rêves étaient un moment délicat et privé. Les Gardiens avaient la décence de leur laisser l’occasion de les vivre sans témoins. En dépit de sa prise de conscience quant aux sentiments qu'il avait développé pour son instructeur, Eren ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir fébrile à l'idée de retrouver l’Inconnu de ses rêves. Paré au pire, il avait préparé des draps de rechange et louait le ciel que Livaï fut en déplacement. Nessa lui avait annoncé que l'intensité des Rêves ne faibliraient qu'après celui de la Révélation qui risquait d’avoir lieu dans plusieurs mois…

Eren espérait vaguement d’ici là trouver une solution.

Comme aller dormir discrètement dans une chambre libre ou prier tous les dieux que Livaï se trouve en mission à chaque Rêve…

L’adolescent s'était endormi sans même s’en rendre compte. Et réveillé tout aussi abruptement quelques heures plus tard. Comme prévu, son Rêve avait été confus. D’une intensité encore plus impressionnante mais impossible de s’en souvenir en entier. Tout ce dont Eren se souvenait c'était de la sensation de mains parcourant chaque recoin de son corps. Du côté presque désespéré de leurs baisers. De la brûlure de ses doigts dans son rectum. Des éclairs de plaisir qui l’avait cloué sur place alors que l’homme trouvait enfin l'emplacement de sa prostate… et de la pâleur laiteuse de sa peau.

Le cœur battant Eren ferma les yeux, essayant de se remémorer plus de détails. Mais à part cette peau d’une blancheur soyeuse. Rien ne lui revint. Il jura. Il savait qu'il n’en obtiendrait pas davantage d’un premier Rêve confus mais tout de même...Il laissa sa tête tomber sur son coussin avec force et fixa le plafond. Il était encore trempé mais cette fois-ci le fait de s’y attendre lui épargnait au moins 70% de son embarras et son dégout. Et puis au moins l’adolescent ne risquait plus de tomber sur personne pendant sa marche de la honte, alors c’était déjà ça de pris.

Décidemment, il lui fallait tout d’abord régler le problème de son SoulMate avant même de se demander si oui ou non, il éprouvait quelque chose de sérieux envers Livaï.

 

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox

 

Mais les choses étaient loin d’être aussi simples.

 

Avec le temps, les sentiments d’Eren avait eu tendance à s’approfondir plutôt qu’à sagement attendre dans leur coin qu’il règle tous ses problèmes. Mikasa et lui se parlaient moins qu’avant et de choses moins sérieuses. Armin affirmait qu’il lui fallait le temps de retomber sur ses pattes et de digérer le rejet d’Eren. En attendant, la brune s’était permise d’apprécier les bons côtés de son SoulMate et commençait même à le couver comme elle avait pu le faire avec son frère adoptif. Un bon signe. Une preuve qu’Armin devait avoir raison et qu’Eren pouvait garder l’espoir d’un jour, retrouver la sœur qu’il avait perdu.

Le rythme des Rêves avait accéléré, passant d’un par mois à deux chaque semaine.

Frustré, Eren n’attendait qu’une chose, se souvenir parfaitement des traits du visage de l’homme mystère. Jusqu’ici, il avait pu l’entendre grogner mais, jamais parler. C’était un peu comme si l’Inconnu se retenait d’émettre le moindre son. L’adolescent savait aussi qu’il avait la peau pâle, les cheveux foncés, les yeux clairs, un corps ferme…Et plus les détails s’amoncelaient et plus une certitude se formait dans son cœur. Cette certitude, c’était d’avoir découvert l’identité de son SoulMate…

Sauf que l’objet de ses désirs et de ses soupçons ne paraissaient pas le moins du monde affecté par toute cette situation.

Eren avait beau ressentir l’électricité qui le parcourait à chaque fois qu’ils se tenaient côte à côte, se rendre compte des ressemblances flagrantes existantes entre l’Inconnu et son instructeur…le doute continuait de persister parce que Livaï ne lui accordait aucune attention particulière. Depuis son retour de mission, l’adolescent l’avait bien surpris à le fixer une fois ou deux, mais rien de notable. Et Nessa n’était pas vraiment d’une grande aide : «  _Je ne peux pas me permettre de t’affirmer quoi que ce soit avant le Rêve de Révélation. C’est la règle…_

\- J’emmerde toutes tes règles ! » Eren faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, les nerfs à vif. Le matin même, il s’était réveillé en sursaut à la suite d’un Rêve particulièrement gênant où il avait fini par jouir pas une, ni deux mais au moins trois fois. Et il était presque sûr d’avoir entendu l’Inconnu ricaner. Il était hors de question qu’il se confronte à Livaï dans ces conditions.

Que le Capitaine nie les faits ou non…ils avaient potentiellement _tous les deux,_ conscience de ce qu’il s’était passé…

«  _Dans vos Rêves, Eren. Et quelque chose me dit qu’il est assez mature pour en avoir conscience et pour ne pas réagir …_  » Eren se stoppa net : « Donc tu me confirmes que c’est bien lui ?!

_\- Je n’ai pas dit ça. Juste que si Livaï était l’Inconnu, il est assez mature pour ne pas se moquer de toi…_

_-_ J’en ai marre ! Est-ce que pour une foutue fois tu ne pourras juste pas… » Il se tut, tremblant de rage. L’adolescent était à bout. Ce petit jeu malsain du chat et de la souris commençait à le faire tourner en bourrique. Il avait besoin de certitudes. De réponses…Nessa s’installa sur les rebords d’une étagère et prit une posture déterminée : «  _Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tellement à confirmer que Livaï est bien l’homme de tes Rêves ?_  » Eren haussa un sourcil : « Tu es sérieuse là ?

_\- On ne peut plus sérieuse…_

\- J’en ai marre de…de ne pas savoir ! Pourquoi est-ce que le Rêve de Révélation n’arrive pas plus vite ? Si j’ai raison, on est toujours fourré ensemble ! C’est complètement stupide…

_\- Eren, tu n’as pas répondu à ma question._

\- Si ! Si je l’ai fait, là, à l’instant !

_\- Non. Réfléchis-y. Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi que Livaï et l’Inconnu ne fasse qu’un ? Parce que c’est plus facile ?_

\- Non. Je…

 _\- Tu es attiré par Livaï. Mais tu ne peux pas t’empêcher de désirer l’Inconnu, de vouloir le rencontrer…_  » Eren fronça les sourcils. C’était vrai, son envie de rencontrer son SoulMate n’avait pas disparu, même alors qu’il s’avouait éprouver un peu plus que de l’admiration pour Livaï. C’était vrai, le fait qu’ils soient la même personne, règlerait pas mal de ses prises de tête mais… «  _Est-ce que tu arrêteras d’éprouver des sentiments pour Livaï s’il n’est pas ton SoulMate ? Est-ce que tu comptes dire adieu à toutes tes convictions et tout faire pour devenir une Paire avec lui, juste parce qu’il est ta moitié ? »_ L’adolescent papillonna. Il n’avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Il se dirigea doucement vers son lit et s’y laissa tomber.

Dépité, il se saisit la tête entre les mains.

Puis il avoua : « Je n’en sais rien. Je ne sais plus où j’en suis… » Nessa voleta jusqu’à lui et vint se poser sur son épaule pour mieux le réconforter d’une petite tape sur le lobe d’oreille : _« Pose toi les bonnes questions. Je te connais, je sais que tu ne seras jamais vraiment satisfait si tu n’es pas sûr de toi. Quelle est la place de ton libre arbitre ? Es-tu amoureux de Livaï ? Est-ce un simple coup de cœur ? Est-ce que tout ça, ça vient de toi ou est-ce que le Lien est intervenu dans tes choix ? »_ Eren marqua une pause, les yeux dans le vague. Il n’avait la réponse à aucune de ces questions. S’en rendre compte avait jeté un froid.

Qu’importait la véritable identité de son SoulMate, Eren devait déjà tirer au clair ses sentiments.

Avant de prendre la décision qui s’imposait.

Allait-il donner une chance au Lien ? Etait-ce vraiment ce qu’il voulait ou était-il soumis à l’énergie divine mise en œuvre pour former des Paires ? Que comptait-il faire si Livaï n’était pas son SoulMate ? Et s’il l’était finalement ?

En fin de compte, le Rêve de Révélation faisait bien de prendre tout son temps.

 


	4. Part 4

 

 

**_SoulMates_ **

 

**_Part 4_ **

 

Eren avait dressé des listes.

 

En prenant la décision de mettre de l’ordre dans ses pensées, c’était la première idée qui lui était venu à l’esprit. Faire des listes. Une liste complète d’arguments pour ou contre le statut de SoulMate. Contre, le côté restrictif et aliénant d’obéir à une prétendue clairvoyance divine pour décider à sa place du partenaire idéal. Pour, la beauté du Lien et la force qui en découlait. Il avait aussi dressé une liste des promesses qu’il souhaitait tenir envers lui-même. En premier lieu, devenir indépendant, il ne voulait plus qu’on pense qu’il devait tout à sa famille. Ensuite, aller jusqu’au bout, afin réaliser ses rêves et devenir le meilleur soldat possible. En troisième position, choisir l’être avec lequel il souhaitait passer le reste de sa vie et ce en ne suivant que ses sentiments sans influence externe…Puis finalement, venait la liste des choses qu’Eren aimait chez Livaï Ackermann et des raisons pour lesquelles il en était (ou pas) amoureux.

Depuis sa discussion avec Nessa, au moins quatre mois s’étaient écoulés.

Et Eren avait amplement eu le temps d’y penser. Bien que les Rêves Confus continuent de le surprendre de temps à autre, il avait de moins en moins de doute quant à l’identité de l’homme mystère. Mais pour ne pas fausser les choses et garder sa réflexion plus claire que possible, l’adolescent avait choisi de continuer à penser à l’Inconnu et son Capitaine comme à deux personnes différentes. Il devait avant tout s’assurer de ce qu’il ressentait pour Livaï avant de le considérer comme son SoulMate. De plus, il était assez facile de faire mine d’ignorer la vérité tant qu’ils n’avaient pas vécu leur Rêve de Révélation. Eren comptait bien mettre chaque minute à profit, raison pour laquelle, pour ne rien oublier, il listait. Un tas de choses .

Notamment tout ce qui l’avait fait craqué pour son instructeur.

Comme son sourire en coin qui ne durait jamais longtemps, à peine un rictus, mais qui suffisait pourtant à lui donner envie de sourire à son tour. Sa manie de jurer comme un charretier que l’adolescent trouvait absolument hilarante (surtout les situations qui poussaient Livaï à jurer). Son sarcasme mordant qui permettait à Eren de toujours trouver un adversaire à la hauteur pour contrer ses sautes d’humeur et sa langue bien pendue. Sa force physique, le fait qu’il soit taillé comme un dieu. Sa puissance magique qui appelait à l’admiration. Sa gentillesse maladroite. Son côté bourru. Son sérieux tout en légèreté, cette façon un peu dingue qu’il avait d’accomplir les tâches les plus rébarbatives, compliquées ou délicates avec efficacité et un air parfaitement blasé. Ses tics, ses tocs. Son caractère de merde. Son regard glacial qui lui donnait des frissons. Ses grandes mains, ses cheveux noir corbeau qui avaient l’air si souples, son undercut qu’Eren avait envie de caresser du bout des doigts…

« T’es raide dingue de lui. »

Déjà un peu plus de six mois qu’ils étaient en formation à Sina. Et seulement deux jours qu’ils étaient de retour à Shinganshina pour une permission d’une semaine. Leur départ, la perspective de se retrouver à nouveau loin de Livaï…ça avait été aussi triste que l’occasion rêvée de pouvoir faire le point sans pression ou distraction. Et bien entendu, qui de mieux pour l’aider dans cette tâche difficile qu’Armin ? Après Nessa, le blondinet était sans aucun doute ce qu’Eren avait de plus proche d’une conscience. Avant, Mikasa se serait jointe au débat mais…la situation était encore un peu trop tendue pour être normale. Elle avait d’ailleurs refusé de revenir à Shinganshina en leur compagnie, annonçant à leurs parents qu’elle préférait passer un moment avec son SoulMate, à Trost, pour faire la connaissance de sa famille. Tout en promettant qu’à leur prochaine permission, ce serait au tour de Thomas de venir dans la demeure des Jaëger pour passer le difficile test du premier contact avec la belle famille.

Une initiative qui avait été accueilli avec enthousiasme (presque hystérie) par Carla mais qui avait fait froncé les sourcils à Grisha.

Eren n’aurait jamais cru que son père était du type à être protectif envers sa fille…il fallait croire qu’on en apprenait tous les jours et qu’on ne connaissait jamais vraiment personne… Armin le tira de ses pensées d’une voix enjouée : « Je ne veux pas être méchant mais, tu es définitivement raide dingue de lui. Je veux dire, tu as vu comment tu en parles ? Tu pourrais écrire un recueil pour exprimer tout ce que tu apprécies chez lui et pourquoi… » Eren grogna : « N’exagère pas Armin ! » Nessa intervint, mutine : «  _Oh, mais il n’exagère rien du tout. Lui, il n’a même pas accès à tes pensées…._

\- Ce n’est pas si terrible ! » Armin et la Gardienne échangèrent un regard complice avant que celle-ci ne réplique : «  _L’autre jour tu as failli lui sauter au cou et le couvrir de baisers, juste parce qu’il a fait une grimace en buvant son thé et que tu trouvais le pli de son nez trop choupi…_  » Armin éclata de rire : « Non ! Sérieux ? Le Capitaine, choupi ?! » Eren rougit furieusement : « Nessa, j’aurais voulu pouvoir utiliser un sortilège pour te rendre muette ! Et t’interdire l’accès à mes pensées ! » Nessa et Armin rirent de plus bel. Eren croisa les bras, sourcils froncés, attendant que l’euphorie collective s’atténue.

Quand enfin Armin reprit son sérieux, il demanda : « Eren, je ne comprends pas. Quel est le problème ? Je veux dire, à part l’identité de celui pour qui t’as le béguin et sa personnalité… » Eren se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, détourna le regard et avoua d’une petite voix : « Je crois que j’ai oublié de te préciser qu’il y avait de très grandes chances qu’il soit mon SoulMate… » Armin s’étouffa avec sa salive. Il lui fallut une bonne demi-dizaine de minutes pour se reprendre : « Quoi ?! Mais ?! Quoi ?! » Enfin pour ‘presque’ se reprendre. Eren soupira : « Je pense que le Capitaine Ackermann est mon SoulMate. Je n’ai pas encore eu droit au Rêve de Révélation mais, je crois déjà avoir noté plusieurs détails qui concordent entre lui et l’Inconnu…sans parler…

\- De la Synchronisation. Nom d’un chien ! Eren ! Tu es le SoulMate du Capitaine Ackermann ! » Armin semblait parfaitement sur le cul. Au moins, Eren n’était pas le seul à être choqué du côté dingue et ridicule de son destin.

Le blondinet dû faire un effort surhumain pour surmonter sa surprise : « Bon. Voilà qui rend effectivement les choses plus compliquées…

\- Non seulement Livaï est Livaï mais en plus, il est mon SoulMate. Ce qui veut dire…

\- Que par principe tu préfères le rejeter ? Tu as toujours mis un point d’honneur à dire que tu préférais choisir par toi-même l’identité de ton partenaire…le Lien fausse les cartes, non ?

\- Armin, tu as déjà rencontré Annie et sincèrement, tu as pris le temps de retourner la question de long en large. Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que tout est aussi simple ? Bien sûr que je tiens toujours autant à choisir seul. Bien sûr que le Lien est difficile à ignorer mais il ne fait pas tout. Au contraire. Sinon, un tas de SoulLess ne le serait pas.

\- Théron m’a parlé des ‘SoulLess par choix’. Ils font profil bas mais ils existent bel et bien. Dire à toute la population qu’ils peuvent discuter les choix des dieux, ce n’est vraiment pas dans l’intérêt publique. Il n’empêche que ça soulage de savoir qu’on peut en cas de nécessité ou même par simple désir, échapper au caractère inéluctable de cette relation...quitte à être un peu ostracisé par le reste de la société…

\- Oui…enfin bref. Le Lien aide sûrement beaucoup pour tout ce qui touche au désir et à l’attirance de base mais selon moi, après avoir bien réfléchi, il ne rend pas ‘amoureux’, ni aveugles. Il faut sacrément se bercer d’illusion pour confondre amour et simple désir. » Armin prit un air ému. Nessa acquiesça avec une emphase théâtrale : «  _Oh oui, je sais ce que tu peux ressentir Armin. Notre petit Eren est devenu grand…_  » Les joues rosies, Eren grogna : « Je vous déteste ! » Même s’il n’en pensait pas un mot.

Dans le fond, question sentiments, il était plutôt fixé.

Il aimait Livaï.

C’était pour tout le reste qu’il n’était sûr de rien. Que faire de leur éventuel statut de SoulMate ? Eren soupira : « …S’il est vraiment ma moitié alors il est quand même celui qui a activé le Blind…et qui tout à coup se retrouve avec un gamin pour SoulMate. Avant de me rencontrer, si mes théories sont bonnes et qu’il est l’Inconnu, il n’avait eu qu’un Rêve. Le Rêve brûlant qui lui a fait comprendre que son partenaire était plus jeune…

\- Tu as peur d’être rejeté…

\- Oh, plus que de la peur, c’est plus une certitude…je pense que dès qu’on aura eu droit au Rêve de Révélation, il va réactiver le Blind. Je n’aurais même pas droit aux Rêves Familiers et encore moins à l’Union… » Armin marqua une pause, observant avec attention l’air dépité de son ami. Puis il répondit : « Moi, je pense que tu devrais te laisser plus de crédits. » Eren releva la tête vers lui : « Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien, si le Capitaine est bien ton SoulMate, il vit lui aussi les Rêves depuis des mois et l’attraction du Lien est présente donc… » Eren fronça à nouveau les sourcils : « Je ne veux pas qu’il se retrouve piégé par une énergie divine bizarre…j’aimerais juste…

\- Qu’il t’aime en retour ? Oui, eh bien dans ton cas de figure, quand on prend en compte la personnalité de ta moitié, il n’est pas lâche ou horrible de penser à utiliser toutes les armes mises à disposition pour remporter la victoire… » Eren siffla, impressionné : « Ouah ! Plus le temps passe Armin et plus tu parles comme un vrai petit stratège ! Erwin serait fier de toi ! Je suis sûr qu’Annie craque complètement quand tu prends cette tête… » Le blondinet rougit à son tour : « Eren ! Reste sérieux !

\- Tu parles de notre relation comme si c’était une bataille…

\- Tu n’as jamais entendu l’expression en amour comme à la guerre ?

\- De là à parler d’armes…

\- Tu as raison lorsque tu penses qu’il ne sera pas simple de réussir à faire tomber le Capitaine dans tes filets. Je suis juste réaliste ! Il va te falloir mettre les bouchées doubles, jouer de ton sex-appeal, de l’attrait du Lien, tous les moyens sont bons pour le faire regarder dans ta direction et considéré de ne pas tuer votre histoire dans l’œuf. Il est plus âgé, plus réfléchi et plus cynique. Il ne va pas juste se lancer…il a choisi le Blind peu de temps après ses seize ans, ça va être dur de le faire changer d’avis ! » Vu comme ça, la partie ne semblait pas tant désespérée que juste difficile.

Et la difficulté ne faisait pas peur à Eren.

Au contraire, il relevait toujours les défis qui se présentaient à lui…

Eren se laissa tomber en arrière, rebondissant légèrement contre le matelas de son lit : « Tu crois vraiment qu’il puisse être attiré par moi ? » La voix d’Armin était amusée lorsqu’il répliqua : « Je ne sais pas. Que te disent tes Rêves ? » Eren écarquilla les yeux et sentit la chaleur lui monter au visage. Il aurait aimé ne pas avoir autant d’images diverses et variées qui lui revenait en mémoire. Il saisit l’oreiller à sa droite et frappa son meilleur ami d’un coup en plein visage. Armin protesta sans trop de véhémence. Avant qu’ils ne puissent aller plus loin dans leur conseil de guerre sur _‘Comment gagner le cœur d’un vieux grincheux vulgaire et violent’_ Carla les héla pour leur demander de venir dresser la table.

Ce qui fit penser à l’adolescent qu’il préférait garder secrète l’éventualité d’avoir trouvé son SoulMate avant d’être fixé sur l’avenir de cette relation.

Dans le meilleur des cas, Livaï et lui viendraient se présenter en bonne et due forme une fois l’Union confirmée. Dans le pire cas de figure, Eren aurait tout une vie pour annoncer à ses parents qu’il avait rencontré sa moitié mais qu’ils avaient choisis de vivre chacun de leur côté.  

 

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox

 

A son retour de permission, Eren était gonflé à bloc.

 

Il n’y connaissait absolument rien en drague. Mais ces derniers mois lui avaient au moins appris que la honte ne tuait pas. Et il était déterminé, avant même d’avoir eu droit à son Rêve de Révélation, à faire craquer Livaï. Du moins, il voulait être certain de si oui ou non, son affection avait une chance de lui être retournée. Dans les faits, il ne lui restait que six mois de formation aux côtés du Capitaine, ensuite il poursuivrait son apprentissage en équipe, il n’aurait que très peu d’occasions de revoir son mentor. Ou même de travailler sur les mêmes missions que lui. Et le Capitaine aurait vite fait de totalement l’oublier. En résumé, Eren devait absolument trouver un moyen de débloquer leur situation avant que cette opportunité ne lui échappe...

Il vibrait d’énergie et d’excitation lorsqu’il arriva au manoir de l’Ordre Ailé.

Il était si concentré sur ses objectifs qu’il faillit se cogner de plein fouet contre Mikasa. La jeune fille l’attendait au tournant, au quatrième étage. Eren avait tellement l’habitude de voir cet étage désert qu’il ne lui était pas venu à l’idée de faire attention. Il se stoppa de justesse, les yeux écarquillés et le cœur battant, alors que sa sœur adoptive lui lançait un regard surpris. Une expression qui aurait eu tout son sens, si elle ne lui avait pas tendu un guet-apens : « Mikasa… » Elle baissa les yeux : « Eren… » L’adolescent se redressa et sentit la tension qui lui crispait la nuque se diffuser peu à peu dans ses muscles. Mikasa se raidit à son tour. Ils demeurèrent debout, en silence, sans oser se regarder dans les yeux pendant une minute. Une minute qui avait pris des airs d’éternité. Puis Mikasa craqua : « Il faut qu’on parle… » Eren releva les yeux. Contrairement à son habitude, elle n’avait pas l’air indifférente ou blasée, mais plutôt triste et troublée.

Eren sentit son cœur se serrer.

Il n’avait jamais voulu être à l’origine de sa détresse. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir l’aider à se sentir mieux. Il voulait qu’elle soit heureuse et…son regard fut attiré par un bruit. Un léger bruit de claquement. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Livaï, son regard translucide et vif. Eren sentit une pointe lui percer le thorax et son rythme cardiaque partit au triple galop. Il ferma les yeux un instant, prit une grande inspiration et acquiesça. Mikasa semblait sur le point de s’effondrer. Elle méritait son attention et son soutien. Sous le regard fixe de Livaï, il accepta de lui emboîter le pas. Ils tournèrent les talons et descendirent.

Ils marchèrent pendant au moins dix minutes, en silence, dans le jardin.

Mikasa s’arrêta au pied d’un grand chêne, juste devant un banc et sans se consulter, ils décidèrent de s’y installer. Le printemps arrivait à grands pas et l’air était doux. Dans ce rare coin de verdure, Sina paraissait presque paisible. Eren plongea les yeux dans le bleu-gris du ciel. Un jour d’orage. L’adolescent se fit violence pour ne pas laisser ses pensées divaguer vers le regard ombrageux du Capitaine, ni même vers l’expression neutre et glaciale qu’il avait eu en les regardant partir, tous les deux… Mikasa brisa le silence : « J’étais sérieuse. » Eren ne bougea pas un muscle, certain qu’il lui serait plus facile de s’exprimer s’il ne la regardait pas en face. Elle poursuivit : « J’étais sérieuse lorsque je disais que je ne voulais pas te perdre. Que je voulais continuer à faire partie de ta vie, quoiqu’il advienne…

\- Je sais…

\- Je crois que Thomas est quelqu’un de bien …

\- Je le pense aussi.

\- Mais il n’est pas toi. » Il y eut un silence. Elle soupira : « Tu m’as sauvé la vie. Tu m’as offert une famille, un endroit où vivre, un nouveau but… » Eren serra le poing : « Mikasa…me protéger ne devrait pas être ton but dans la vie… » Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence. Puis l’adolescent ajouta : « …je peux me protéger moi-même…

\- Je le sais. C’était…c’était juste un moyen pour moi de rester à tes côtés. Tout ce qui donnait un sens à ma vie à disparu d’un seul coup ce jour-là. Mais ensuite, tu étais là…Et je me réveillais en sursaut certaines nuits avec la certitude que toi aussi, tu finirais par disparaître… » Eren posa enfin les yeux sur elle. Elle semblait frêle et fragile. La voir dans cet état lui donnait des frissons : « Mikasa… » Elle ferma les yeux : « Ne t’inquiète pas. Je le sais…Tu seras toujours à mes côtés et tu m’aimes…en tant que sœur. Misaki m’a aidée à en prendre compte…je dois juste… » Elle rouvrit les yeux : « J’ai l’impression que le monde entier se moque de moi. » Eren lui posa une main sur l’avant-bras, hésitant à faire plus, ne sachant pas comment il pouvait encore la réconforter tout en étant la raison pour laquelle elle se sentait aussi misérable.

Mikasa leva à son tour les yeux vers le ciel : « Quand tu n’as eu aucun Rêve le jour de tes seize ans…j’étais soulagée. Je sais, parce que je te connais bien, que tu en as été plus affecté que tu ne l’as laissé entendre…mais égoïstement j’étais soulagée. Parce que ça me laissait une chance, un jour…

\- Je ne pense pas que le Rêve ait changé grand-chose, je…je ne crois pas que j’aurais pu penser à toi de cette manière…

\- Ça me laissait espérer au moins. » Elle haussa les épaules : « Quand j’ai rencontré Thomas pour de vrai, après tous ces Rêves Familiers, j’étais déjà décidée à ne jamais t’avouer ce que je ressentais. Je voulais garder cette place spéciale dans ta vie…et je savais que me déclarer changerait tout…mon SoulMate était parfait pour dissimuler mes sentiments. Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu le prennes aussi mal…

\- Je suis désolé. Tu avais raison, ne pas avoir le droit de choisir me rendait dingue…Je me demandais ce qui, alors qu’on ne se connaissait pas, lui avait donné le droit de me rejeter. J’espérais même qu’il soit mort avant ma naissance…Je voulais être comme tout le monde et avoir le droit de choisir…

\- Pour moi, Thomas n’était que ‘ _ce type dans mes Rêves_ ’, hésitant, gêné et doux. Inoffensif. C’était une présence bienveillante mais pas du tout envahissante. Quand je l’ai vue en chair et en os, alors que je m’étais persuadée qu’il me servirait d’écran, que je parviendrais à concrétiser notre Lien sans jamais l’aimer…j’ai été troublée. Et ça m’a mis en rogne. Contre le Lien, contre les dieux, contre le fonctionnement débile de notre monde. J’étais confuse, je ne m’attendais pas à être ‘attirée’ par cet inconnu total. Il ne te ressemblait pas du tout et tout ce que je pensais éprouver pour toi devenait flou…j’avais l’impression qu’on essayait de me déposséder de mes émotions. Qu’on violait mon droit de choisir. J’ai compris ce que tu voulais dire par ‘‘liberté’’… » Elle laissa fleurir un sourire amer sur ses lèvres : « Mais je sais aussi maintenant à quel point il est plus facile de se laisser bercer par la force du Lien que d’y résister. Blind ou non, Thomas et moi, nous allions continuer de travailler ensemble, jusqu’à ce que l’un d’entre nous quitte l’Ordre ou meurt…i

\- Mikasa, est-ce que tu…

\- Non. » Elle agita la tête : « Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Que je ne dois surtout pas me résigner à vivre avec Thomas juste parce que j’ai le cœur brisé et que c’est plus facile. Que ce ne serait pas juste, ni pour moi, ni pour lui. » Eren referma la bouche. Mikasa sourit, avec un peu plus d’amusement dans les yeux : « Tu es fort Eren. Tu as tes idées, tes buts, tes combats…Armin et moi, on passe tout notre temps à te courir après…

\- Ce n’est pas du tout l’impression que j’ai. Vous êtes mes amis. Mes meilleurs amis, sans vous, ma vie ne serait pas la même. Vous avez toujours été là, Armin pour me soutenir, toi, pour veiller sur moi…Tu nous as manqué pendant cette semaine, tu m’as manqué avant ça…J’aimerais pouvoir lancer un sort qui ferait que tout soit comme avant…

\- On y arrivera. » Eren haussa un sourcil. Mikasa affirma à nouveau : « On y arrivera, Armin, toi et moi. Il me fallait juste un peu de temps…pour moi. Pour faire le point…

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que, qu’importe ce que tu pensais éprouver pour moi, il t’a suffi d’un peu plus de quatre mois pour que ça disparaisse ? » Mikasa nia de la tête avec force : « Non. » Eren soupira : « Alors tu…

\- Alors j’ai décidé. J’ai choisi. De continuer à être ‘ta Mikasa’. Ta sœur, ton alliée. La seule et unique.

\- Ce n’est pas une raison pour que tu t’engages plus avec Thomas que tu ne l’es déjà ! Tu es une fille géniale, tu mérites de tomber éperdument amoureuse, de trouver quelqu’un qui…

\- Thomas ne t’arrive peut-être pas à la cheville mais, c’est un gentil garçon. Il n’est pas compliqué, il ne s’est jamais autant pris la tête que nous avec toute cette histoire de SoulMate. Ses parents sont adorables. Sa famille est super croyante. Pour eux, le Lien est une évidence. La décision des dieux est sans appel. Thomas avait appris à m’aimer sans condition avant même de vraiment me connaître. Je l’intimide mais il m’admire et…il prend soin de moi. A sa manière. C’est un boulet. Il veut toujours faire de son mieux mais…

\- Il te donne l’impression d’être importante. Tu as envie de le soutenir…mais est-ce que tu pourras rester à ses côtés toute ta vie pour autant ?!

\- L’avenir nous le dira. J’ai tout de même envie d’essayer. A ses côtés, je serais plus forte. C’est certain…

\- Mais est-ce que tu seras heureuse ? 

\- Tu sais, je me suis posée un tas de questions, sur notre univers et l’absurdité de ses lois… Et j’en ai conclu qu’il y avait de grandes chances qu’on se soit tous trompés. Le Lien n’est pas forcément amoureux. Ce que je ressens pour Thomas, pourrait me rendre heureuse, même si ce n’est pas l’amour qu’on rencontre dans les livres et les contes de fée…

\- Tu es en train de renoncer à te battre ? Tu préfères te résigner à une vie sans passion plutôt que de…» Mikasa fronça les sourcils et l’interrompit : « Eren, arrête de me prendre en pitié. » Son ton était glacial. Eren se figea : « Quoi ?

\- Je sais que tu veux mon bonheur, mais je suis en train de te faire part de ma décision et tu continues de me remettre en question. Tu n’écoutes pas ce que je te dis…Ce n’est pas comme si tu comptais arrêter de chercher ton SoulMate et tout à coup te mettre en couple avec moi, non ? Alors est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas juste…accepter les choses comme je te les présente ? Me faire confiance ? Me soutenir ? » Elle tremblait presque. Eren tenta de retracer en pensée le chemin qu’elle avait parcouru pour en arriver là.

Les longs moments de réflexions. Les doutes. C’était quelque chose de compliquée, une décision qui allait changer sa vie… Elle avait pleinement pensé à son bonheur, à ce qu’elle avait de plus précieux, à la façon dont elle voulait le conserver. Eren n’y tint plus et la serra dans ses bras : « Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Et si Thomas un jour te fais verser la moindre larme, je l’enverrais rôtir en Enfer, Jaëgerstyle. » Elle le serra à son tour et ricana : « Merci… » Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant un moment puis enfin, Eren s’écarta : « Donc…

\- Donc…

\- Je crois que Papa compte faire flipper Thomas lorsqu’il viendra à la maison. Un truc du style Docteur fou qui pose des questions super gênantes. Si tu le laisses faire, il réussira à convaincre ton mec de ne pas te toucher avant le mariage. Et de ne pas t’épouser avant que vous n’ayez trente ans… » Mikasa écarquilla les yeux : « Quoi ? Non !

\- Si, si je t’assure. Je pense qu’il serait prêt à se balader dans toute la baraque vêtu d’une blouse blanche pendant une semaine pour faire son petit effet…

\- Oh non, je rêve…

\- J’aimerais que ce ne soit qu’une blague je t’assure… » Ils se fixèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire. Un fou rire qui leur dura plusieurs minutes et leur arracha même quelques larmes. Probablement à cinquante pourcents parce que leurs nerfs venaient de lâcher et à cinquante pourcents parce qu’ils commençaient tous les deux à songer sérieusement à laisser un tel spectacle avoir lieu sans lever le petit doigt.  

Encore plus qu’auparavant, Eren en était convaincu, Armin avait raison.

Il ne leur manquait que le temps pour retrouver leur complicité d’autrefois.

 

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox

 

En remontant à l’étage, Eren avait déjà perdu une grande partie de son énergie.

 

Sa discussion avec Mikasa venait de lui ôter un lourd fardeau des épaules. Il détestait la distance qui s’était créée entre eux. Il détestait la savoir malheureuse. Mais il savait aussi qu’il ne pouvait rien faire pour la soulager de ses maux. Comme elle l’avait si bien dit, il n’avait aucune intention d’abandonner ses sentiments ou son désir de rencontrer son SoulMate juste parce qu’il avait envie de lui faire plaisir. Pas alors qu’il avait été sincère à deux cent pourcents lorsqu’il avait affirmé ne pas pouvoir la voir comme autre chose qu’une sœur. Cependant, elle avait soulevé une bonne question…qu’est-ce qu’était le Lien ? Quelle était sa nature ? Pourquoi était-il si important pour les dieux ?...

 _« Tu pousses ta réflexion beaucoup trop loin._  » Nessa s’était fait discrète jusque-là, mais elle semblait à présent plus tangible que jamais. Eren prit un air buté : « Tu crois vraiment ? Je ne pense pas moi. Je crois au contraire qu’on nous a appris pendant trop d’années à ne pas poser les questions qu’il faut. Que sont les Gardiens ? Les Anges ? D’où viennent-ils ? Qu’est-ce que le Lien ? Pourquoi est-il si important pour les Dieux ?...Vous jouez un rôle si important pour nous, si important pour notre vie, notre avenir… » Nessa ne répondit rien. Eren, irrité, savait qu’elle ne faisait qu’obéir aux ordres, il n’empêchait que dans ces moments-là, il lui était très difficile de ne pas la voir comme l’ennemi… «  _Tu sais très bien que je ne te ferais aucun mal, Eren…_

-Oui, je le sais. Ce que j’aimerais savoir c’est pourquoi ? Pourquoi toutes ces règles ? » Elle marqua une nouvelle pause. Eren soupira puis détourna les yeux, la main sur la poignée de sa porte. Soudain, d’une petite voix, la Gardienne répondit : « Quand je serais enfin un Ange Gardien, je serais plus libre, si ça t’intéresse toujours de le savoir, je t’expliquerais…certaines choses. A notre sujet… » Il lui jeta un regard surpris. Vraiment ? Elle était prête à répondre à ses questions ?...Puis il se ressaisit : « Autant dire que j’ai très peu de chances d’obtenir les réponses à mes questions…surtout si j’ai raison et que… » Il s’étrangla.

Là, dans sa chambre, assis nonchalamment sur sa chaise de bureau, Livaï.

Il avait l’air de l’attendre patiemment, les bras croisés sur le torse, le regard indéchiffrable.

Eren avala sa salive. Il se sentait coupable sans bien savoir pourquoi. Revoir le Capitaine après une semaine…c’était bien plus intense qu’il ne s’y serait attendu. Sa récente prise de conscience n’aidait pas à le rendre moins nerveux… : « Ça y est ? » La question était tombée à plat. Eren pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué : « Pardon ?

\- Tu as décidé d’arrêter de tourner autour du pot et de sauter le pas avec Mikasa ? » L’adolescent haussa un sourcil, incrédule. Pour un peu, il croirait presque que la réponse à cette question importait vraiment aux yeux de Livaï. Un fait qui n’avait aucun sens s’il n’était que son mentor mais qui prenait une toute autre dimension si les soupçons d’Eren s’avérait juste et que le Capitaine était bel et bien son SoulMate…Il décida de ne pas trop s’avancer. A pas mesuré, il vint poser son sac de voyage au pied de son lit et répliqua : « Bonjour, Livaï. Merci de l’avoir demandé, ma permission était très sympa ! C’était cool de pouvoir se ressourcer à Shinganshina, au grand air. Sina est vraiment super polluée en comparaison…

\- Arrête de jouer au plus malin avec moi, Jaëger, si tu ne veux pas répondre à la question il te suffit de le dire…

\- Puisque tu le demandes si gentiment, je vais y répondre. Non. Je n’ai pas ‘sauter le pas’ avec Mikasa…

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous vous enlaciez ? » Eren cligna des paupières, encore plus incrédule : « Tu as vu ça ?

\- Vous n’étiez pas tellement discrets, assis sous un banc, en pleine ligne de mire des fenêtres du salon…

\- Ce qui m’étonne le plus, c’est que tu es pris la peine de venir vérifier ce qu’on fabriquait.

\- Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire que j’en avais quelque chose à faire ? Je devais récupérer l’un de mes bouquins dans la bibliothéque… » Eren sourit malgré lui et répliqua : « Ok. Je vais faire semblant d’y croire… » Livaï grommela quelque chose d’incompréhensible. L’adolescent n’était pas dupe. Il savait que même s’il n’en avait aucune envie, son SoulMate était aussi troublé que Mikasa par les signaux que lui envoyait le Lien. Peut-être que le Capitaine n’avait vraiment aucun intérêt particulier pour son histoire avec Mikasa, mais qu’une force X le poussait tout de même à se renseigner…

Eren essaya de voir ça comme une victoire et non pas une raison de déprimer.

Il s’installa sur le rebord de son lit et expliqua : « J’étais en train de lui souhaiter une belle et longue vie, au bras de son SoulMate. Elle a passé sa permission à faire connaissance avec sa famille… » Livaï haussa un sourcil : « Vraiment ? J’étais sûr qu’elle avait le pire des béguins pour toi…

\- Et moi qui pensais que nos instructeurs étaient bien trop matures et occupés pour prêter la moindre attention à nos petites histoires d’ado…

\- Tu n’as pas assez parler à Hanji, Eld et Petra si tu penses trente secondes qu’on est mature… » Livaï avait décroisé les bras et ses muscles semblaient moins crispés. Mais Eren refusa d’y voir plus de signes encourageants. Il en profita plutôt pour changer de sujet : « J’ai entendu dire qu’on aurait bientôt droit à des missions de terrain ?

\- Oui, c’est la phase numéro deux de la première année de formation. On va vous emmener avec nous sur certaines mission, histoire de vous donner un peu d’expérience et que vous soyez opérationnels pour agir en équipe l’année prochaine…

\- J’ai hâte de voir en quoi consiste tes missions…j’ai vu les plus spectaculaires à la télé, comme lors de votre intervention sur la frontière nord du pays…c’était splendide…

\- La guerre n’a rien de ‘splendide’ gamin…

\- Oh, je le sais ! Ce sont surtout vos pouvoirs qui m’ont fait forte impression…

\- Tout le monde nous rabâche sans cesse cette foutue mission…au départ, c’était surtout une idée à la con. Ce front était quasiment perdu, on était juste là pour aider les gars de la Rose à se replier…les Titans de l’Empire Marh sont de vrais bêtes d’attaques… » Eren acquiesça vivement : « Oui ! Mais vous avez complètement retourné la situation ! Ils n’ont pas compris ce qui leur arrivait ! » Les Titans étaient l’appellation que donnaient les Mahriens à leurs plus puissantes Paires de magiciens d’attaques. Une seule d’entre elles pouvait commettre des dégâts considérables …

Livaï soupira : « Oui, ben, pas la peine de t’extasier ou de rêver d’aventures. En ce moment, on tient surtout nos positions. Depuis notre dernière phase d’affrontement, tout le monde se tient sur le qui-vive, chacun panse ses blessures et préparent ses forces pour le prochain assaut…T’auras surtout droit à des missions de routine. Faire le tour des frontières en vérifiant chaque poste de garde, filer un coup de main sur le front, débusquer et stopper la progression d’espions ou de raideurs ennemis…

\- Vous ne comptez pas faire d’Exploration de sitôt ? » Le Capitaine prit le temps d’y réfléchir puis répondit : « Non. Les missions d’Explorations coutent chers en hommes et en vivre. Le gouvernement ne donne pas si facilement son accord pour une sortie du territoire. Il faudrait qu’Erwin ait la certitude qu’une percée puisse nous apporter un avantage stratégique pour obtenir les fronts lui permettant de partir en conquête des terres ennemis…Contrairement à Mahr, nous n’avons aucune envie d’harceler les villages et les pauvres villes frontaliers. Nous ne sommes pas des barbares comme le sont les Titans… » Il y avait une certaine colère contenue dans la voix de Livaï. Une détermination froide, une haine glaciale.

Bien qu’Eren en ignore la raison, il ne semblait vraiment pas porter les Titans dans son cœur…

L’adolescent poussa un long soupir : « Je me demande si quelqu’un se souvient des raisons de cette guerre…

\- Officiellement, Marh affirme que nous sommes une terre de dangereux hérétiques. Que notre façon de transgresser les textes anciens et de nous jouer des lois divines, mèneront la Terre au jugement dernier. Nous laissons des hommes avec des hommes, des femmes avec des femmes. Et nous refusons de mettre un terme à la vie des SoulLess, ces êtres misérables qui ont perdu leur passe-droit pour le Paradis. » Eren connaissait les textes anciens. Il savait qu’on racontait que l’accès au Paradis ne se faisait que par Paire…

Il plissa le nez, dégoûté : « Et officieusement ?

\- Nous avons des gisements de métaux précieux, du pétrole et beaucoup de terres cultivables. » L’adolescent agita la tête, atterré. Livaï continua : « Les guerres idéologiques sont toujours les plus violentes et les plus lentes…

\- Oui, d’après ce que nous disent absolument tous nos cours d’Histoire… » Eren prit un instant pour réfléchir puis, le cœur battant, il demanda : « Qu’est-ce que tu penses des SoulMates ? » Livaï marqua une longue pause. Il ne s’était pas figé, il ne paraissait même pas affecté. C’était exactement cette attitude qui semait le doute pour Eren…L’homme répondit sur un ton neutre : « Si tu veux parler d’eux dans le sens biblique, avec toutes ces conneries de ‘moitié’, et de ‘et ils vécurent heureux jusqu’à la fin des temps’, je pense que ce n’est que de la connerie. Maintenant, si tu veux parler des Rêves et du Lien…il est indéniable qu’une force magique est à l’œuvre. Mais ce n’est très certainement pas elle qui peut décider de si oui ou non, tu es compatible autrement que sur le plan énergétique, avec un autre gugusse… » Le cœur d’Eren se serra.

Il savait qu’il n’aurait pas dû attendre autre chose de la part de Livaï.

Une manière pragmatique et désabusé de voir les SoulMates. Il ne niait pas l’attirance qui existait entre deux partenaires mais il n’y prêtait lui-même qu’une importance teintée de méfiance. Eren était comme lui, il avait conscience du caractère étrange et contraignant de cette relation…Mais une petite part de lui ne cessait de se dire qu’il y avait aussi un certain crédit à donner aux sentiments dans toute cette affaire. Quelque chose d’inexplicable, de fort et indestructible…Mais peut-être ne voyait-il les choses de cette manière que parce qu’il avait la certitude que l’homme qu’il aimait et celui de ses Rêves, ne faisaient qu’un…

Avant même qu’Eren n’eut trouvé quoi répondre, Livaï quitta sa position assise et entreprit de quitter la pièce.

Sur le pas de sa porte, juste avant de quitter la chambre pour de bon, le Capitaine marqua un stop : « Eren… » Il était extrêmement rare qu’il prononce son prénom, raison pour laquelle l’adolescent écarquilla les yeux et pris un certain temps avant de réagir : « Oui ?

\- Tu dois garder à l’esprit que…les choses comme le Lien et ton SoulMate, ne peuvent et ne doivent pas déterminer des choix importants que tu fais dans la vie. Contrairement à ce qu’on raconte partout, poursuivre sa moitié n’est pas le chemin le plus direct vers le bonheur ou l’accomplissement de soi et ça ne te donnera pas automatiquement droit à ton Happy End. Tu peux tomber sur un os. Ca peut être un échec. Et te coûter très cher…Parfois, il vaut mieux savoir laisser tomber et ne pas être comme tout le monde. Parfois c’est de savoir dire ‘Stop’ qui compte vraiment…

\- C’est ce que tu as fait ? » Eren avait une boule dans la gorge. Il avait l’étrange sensation d’être en train de perdre la partie, avant même de l’avoir joué. Le discours de Livaï ressemblait fort à un rejet, sans en être vraiment un. L’adolescent explicita : « Est-ce que tu as décidé de dire ‘stop’ à ton SoulMate parce que tu considérais que c’était la meilleure façon pour toi d’être heureux ? » Livaï resta planté là un moment puis il répondit dans un soupir : « J’ai mes propres raisons d’être SoulLess. Je présume que mon SoulMate aura les siennes. Elles ne sont pas obligées de concorder pour être valables. Dans tous les cas, je serais incapable de lui offrir ce qu’il mérite. Donc…

\- Est-ce que vous en avez parlé ou est-ce que tu as pris cette décision tout seul ?

\- Ça n’a aucune importance…

\- Au contraire moi je crois que ça en a beaucoup. C’est trop facile d’abandonner sans même avoir essayé avant…

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles…

\- Mon SoulMate a décidé d’activer son Blind avant que j’aie atteint l’âge de seize ans. Résultat ? Je n’ai pas eu droit à mon premier Rêve en même temps que tous les autres ados de mon âge. J’ai été pris pour un SoulLess sans même avoir le droit de choisir…

\- Il est plus âgé que toi. Peut-être que son choix était le seul valable au moment où il a pris cette décision. Tu ne sais ce qu’il a vécu…

\- Il ne m’a pas laissé le choix. Il m’a privé de ma liberté. Il s’est privé d’une chance de tout changer, de commencer une nouvelle vie en dépit de tout…

\- Certaines choses changent un homme pour toujours. Certains évènements laissent leur marque et…

\- J’aurais voulu qu’il me laisse une chance.

\- Au nom de quoi ?! » Livaï s’était tourné d’un coup et lui faisait maintenant à nouveau face. La fureur glaciale qui brûlait au fond de ses prunelles bleu acier cloua Eren sur place. Le Capitaine fit quelques pas dans sa direction et l’adolescent se figea.

Livaï approcha encore un peu : « Tu sais quoi ? Je ne voulais pas en venir là. Je pensais que tu serais plus raisonnable que ça…

\- Je ne sais de quoi tu parles. On n’était juste en train de discuter du Lien…

\- Je pense au contraire que tu sais exactement de quoi je parle… » Ils se fixèrent sans ciller. Et enfin, Livaï déclara : « Je vais te dire toute la vérité sur les Gardiens, leur prétendue mission et tout le reste… » Nessa apparut soudain, comme jaillit hors du néant : «  _Impossible ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !_  

\- Oh que si, je le sais. Farlan m’a tout raconté, il y a bien des années ! 

\- _Il…il ne peut pas !_

\- Il est ce que vous appelez couramment chez vous, une Défectueux. Alors si, il le peut. De plus, sache que si par malheur il t’arrive d’aller rapporter à qui que ce soit ce que je viens de te révéler et qu’il disparait du jour ou lendemain, je sais très exactement comment te tuer… » Eren était témoin de l’échange, bouche bée : « Les Gardiens sont immortels…

\- Ça c’est ce qu’ils ont fini par nous faire croire…

- _Défectueux ou non, Farlan n’aurait jamais dû te raconter tout ça !_

\- Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de toutes ses infos ? Que je monte un culte impie ? Que je prépare un assaut sur le Paradis ? Je n’en n’ai rien à foutre de ce que vous pouvez bien fabriqué là-haut. Je sais pertinemment que les Hommes n’ont pas besoin de vous pour s’en foutre plein sur la tronche… » Eren demanda, fébrile : « Là-haut ? » Livaï reporta à nouveau son attention sur lui, un air déterminé sur lui durcissait les traits : « Le Lien, les SoulMates, tout ça, c’est juste le résultat d’un sortilège…

\- Quoi ?

\- _Eren, je t’en prie. Quoiqu’il se passe, jure-moi que tu me donneras l’occasion de m’expliquer…_

\- Laisse-moi finir la luciole.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par ‘sortilège’ ?!

\- C’est simple. Le Paradis et la Terre sont deux planètes. Nous évoluons dans un système solaire presque en tout point identique mais sur d’autres ondes. En gros, c’est une autre dimension. Entre les deux strates s’écoule ce que les habitants du Paradis appelle, le Flux. C’est lui qui est à l’origine de nos pouvoirs… » Eren était très heureux actuellement d’être assis. Livaï continua : « Les Dieux, sont des êtres particuliers. La société des Anges fonctionne un peu comme dans une ruche d’abeilles. Les seuls capables de donner naissance à une nouvelle génération d’Anges, ce sont les Dieux. Ils sont aussi les seuls à pouvoir manipuler le Flux afin d’avoir des pouvoirs magiques élémentaires. Le hic, c’est que les Dieux ont besoin de nourriture pour vivre. Et c’est là qu’on intervient… » Nessa était agitée et visiblement à deux doigts de faire une crise cardiaque.

Livaï exposait toujours les faits, d’une voix morne et claire : « Nous, Humains, avons un accès plus direct au Flux, le hic, c’était qu’on n’arrivait pas tous à y puiser. Les Gardiens, sont un type particulier d’Ange. Un peu comme les abeilles ouvrières, ils sont chargés de traverser les dimensions afin de venir récolter la nourriture qui permettra à leur Dieu de continuer à vivre et à leur peuple de prospérer…Cette nourriture c’est notre énergie vitale. Ils appellent ça du Ki. Chaque Dieu a besoin d’un Ki particulier, Eau, Air, Terre, Psyché, Lumière ou même Feu. Chaque nouvelle naissance Terrienne se voit donc affilier un Gardien chargé dès notre premier souffle de s’imprégner de notre essence et de continuer à en fournir non-stop au grand patron…

\- Mais…qu’est-ce qu’on y gagne ? Est-ce que ce n’est pas dangereux ?!

\- Non. Les quantités de Ki prélevées ne sont pas suffisantes pour nous faire le moindre mal. Il faut de plus pour que l’échange fonctionne que le Gardien nous procure une certaine dose de confort, de bonheur et de bien être mental. Il s’agit d’une énergie extrêmement positive, ils ne nous feront jamais le moindre mal. Pas plus qu’ils ne peuvent se permettre d’influer sur le plan physique dans notre dimension s’ils veulent que l’équilibre entre nos mondes perdurent… » Eren serra les poings. Tant de choses prenaient enfin un sens… Livaï continua sur sa lancée : « En ce qui concerne le Lien, il s’agit d’un sortilège, lancé par tous les Dieux afin d’augmenter le rendement de Ki obtenu. A chaque Paire formée, ils ont une surcharge d’apport énergétique. Plus les SoulMates vivent une relation épanouie et heureuse, plus ils ont de facilité à puiser dans les réserves infinies de magie du Flux et plus les Dieux reçoivent d’énergie…

\- Je ne vois toujours pas ce qu’on y gagne…

\- Les Gardiens sont l’unique raison pour laquelle absolument tous les Terriens sont aujourd’hui capables d’utiliser la magie. En temps normal, à peine 5% de la population pouvait puiser naturellement dans le Flux. De plus, une fois l’Union réalisée, le statut d’Ange Gardien est celui qui permet à chaque SoulMate de devenir exponentiellement plus puissant. » Eren fixait Nessa, le cœur lourd. Il demanda sur un ton neutre : « A quoi servent les Anges Gardiens ?

\- A part à nourrir plus convenablement leur Dieu ? Ils sont les têtes pensantes, les hauts magistrats, les chefs d’armées, les Conseillers divins…Une guerre pour la suprématie fait rage au Paradis. Les Anges tentent de survivre et de repousser les Démons, l’espèce dominante de leur planète. Ils sont partis de rien pour en arriver là. Aujourd’hui, ils ont un véritable empire à défendre…nous sommes leur seule chance, leurs meilleurs alliés… » Eren baissa les yeux.

Livaï soupira : « Je ne voulais pas te raconter tout ça. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que qu’importe ce que notre société a décidé de faire passer comme message, quel type de propagande il existe autour des SoulMates et du Lien…il n’y a rien de vraiment romantique à voir à tout ça. Certains choisissent de croire qu’il s’agit du destin, il croit à une fatalité. Ils pensent qu’ils ne seront heureux que s’ils se plient à la décision des Dieux. La vérité, c’est que notre moitié n’a été choisi que pour une seule raison, elle apportait le plus gros potentiel magique. Maintenant, si tu as compris ou je voulais en venir…

\- Compris cinq sur cinq… » Le Capitaine parut soulagé. Il allait tourner les talons quand à sa plus grande surprise, Eren poursuivit : « Merci de m’avoir raconté tout ça. Maintenant, les choses sont bien plus claires pour moi. » Livaï fronça les sourcils : « Comment ça ?

\- J’ai toujours été dérangé par toute cette histoire de SoulMate, de destinée…. Mikasa m’a fait prendre conscience d’une chose, quand bien même le Lien nous permet d’éprouver quelque chose de fort pour notre moitié, est-ce que c’est forcément de l’amour ? Sa réponse à elle était non. Mais le Lien pouvait tout de même servir de point de départ, d’étincelle et nous guider vers une forme certaine de bonheur. Beaucoup s’en contente. Pour autant, il y a toujours des choses absurdes qui arrivent dans notre monde. Et les Dieux semblent sourds à nos prières. S’ils sont assez puissants et omniscients pour décider de notre Ame Sœur alors pourquoi ne guérissent-ils pas tous les malades ? Pourquoi la guerre existe encore ? Pourquoi ils permettent que des enfoirés tels que les criminels qui ont tué les parents de Mikasa existent encore ?! Ça n’avait aucun sens… Je veux croire que nous avons le choix. Notre libre arbitre…Si je déteste autant Mahr et ses Titans, c’est parce qu’ils tentent de nous en priver. Parce qu’ils nous ont forcé à nous cacher derrière des murs pour vivre dans une fausse liberté…ils sont une menace. Je me suis enrôle dans l’Ordre Ailé pour m’assurer qu’ils ne le seront plus pour très longtemps par moi-même… » Livaï était cloué sur place.

La lueur qui brillait au fond des yeux d’Eren était aussi effrayante que fascinante.

L’adolescent continua sur sa lancée : « Qu’importe les raisons qui poussent Nessa à être à mes côtés, elle a joué son rôle avec dévotion et sincérité. Je me fiche pas mal qu’elle l’ait fait pour donner de l’énergie à son créateur. Au contraire, ça me rassure. Et les pouvoirs dont ils nous ont fait dons…sont tout simplement formidables… » Eren se redressa et fit face à Livaï, toujours aussi déterminé : « Maintenant, si tu pensais me dissuader de tenter ma chance avec mon SoulMate en me révélant que le Lien était d’origine extraterrestre…c’est raté. Déjà dès le départ, je n’étais pas très attaché à sa signification. Tout ce que je vois c’est qu’il s’agit pour nous d’une occasion, d’un coup de pouce, d’un aiguillage. Il nous conduit sur la route d’un être humain particulier qui, tout comme n’importe qui d’autre sur Terre, peut nous apporter le bonheur. A nous de décider ou non de lui donner une chance… » Il s’avança vers le Capitaine.

Une fois qu’il ne fut plus qu’à quelques pas il ajouta : « En plus, on a beau savoir tout ce que Farlan a pu te raconter sur le Paradis, rien n’empêche qu’ils aient pu puiser dans le Flux pour lancer un sortilège leur permettant d’obtenir le maximum de Ki. Si j’ai bien compris, il s’agit d’une sorte d’énergie du bonheur ? Est-ce qu’il ne serait pas possible par conséquent, que le Lien cherche réellement à nous lier avec notre Ame Sœur ? » Eren haussa les épaules : « Après il est certain qu’il n’y a pas que des Hommes bons sur cette Terre, quelqu’un tirera forcément le mauvais numéro. Ce n’est pas une raison pour condamner tous les autres. » Livaï n’en croyait pas ses oreilles : « Tu…Tu n’es pas du genre à laisser tomber, pas vrai ?

\- Non. Je pense que ça se voit…

\- On ne peut plus clair… » Ils se fixèrent un long moment. La turquoise contre l’acier. La tension dans l’air était à couper au couteau. De manière assez étrange, c’était comme si une force invisible attirait néanmoins leur corps l’un vers l’autre. Comme une pulsion électrique lui leur soulevait les poils du bras et rendait leur respiration de plus en plus difficile. Puis tout à coup, alors qu’Eren avait l’impression d’être à deux doigts de recevoir son premier baiser, Livaï rompit le contact visuel.

Amer, il déclara : « J’ai connu quelqu’un comme toi. Elle était différente. Déterminée. Elle pensait que le monde pouvait être à ses pieds si elle essayait assez fort. C’était une vraie tornade… » Puis il lorsqu’il lui fit à nouveau face, son regard était éteint : « Et puis un beau jour la réalité l’a rattrapée. Sa redescente sur Terre a été brutale. » Il marqua une pause : « Qu’importe ton niveau de détermination, il y a toujours certaines choses qui te resteront impossibles.

\- J’essayerais quand même. » Livaï détourna les yeux puis tourna les talons. Il quitta la chambre sans plus rien ajouté. Eren se laissa tomber au sol, les jambes tremblantes.

La bataille avait été rude. Mais il était plus déterminé que jamais à avoir le dernier mot. Il ne savait pas quel type de blessures meurtrissait Livaï, ni même s’il serait assez fort pour l’aider à guérir, pour le soutenir, pour lui redonner foi en l’avenir ou l’amour. Eren ne savait pas non plus quoi faire de l’information qu’il venait de recevoir sur la réalité du Lien et le but des Gardiens…Il ne savait pas ce que lui réservait le futur, de quelle façon sa relation avec Mikasa allait évoluer, comment leur Union respective allait se passer…

Il y avait un tas de choses dont Eren était incertain.

Mais ce qu’il savait avec certitude, c’était qu’il n’allait pas tomber sans combattre.

 

 

 

.                                                                                                                         

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Part 5 (Fin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MON DIEU
> 
> Mesdames, Chatons de tous les horizons, ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche!
> 
> Bien que j'envisage éventuellement (selon vos envies et vos retours) de faire encore un ou deux One Shot sur cet univers CECI EST MA PREMIERE HISTOIRE TERMINEE !
> 
> Je veux dire par là que la saison 1 de MBB ou les multiples One Shot sur son univers ne peuvent pas compter! Ben oui quoi, en vraie l'histoire n'est pas du tout finie! Par contre, pour ce 'petit bébé' c'est le cas!
> 
> Vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point ça peut me faire bizarre de laisser une fin aussi ouverte, aussi...inachevée! J'aurais tellement voulu en faire plus...
> 
> Sur ce, j'arrête de vous ennuyer! Voici, la dernière partie !
> 
> Bonne lecture

 

 

 

 

**_SoulMates_ **

 

**_Part 5_ **

 

D’aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, Livaï était habité d’une rage glaciale.

 

Elle ne s’était pas tout de suite révélée comme telle. Elle avait commencé par couver, en douceur, cachant les braises de sa fournaise derrière les traits inexpressifs de son visage juvénile. Livaï n’avait que très peu de souvenirs de Kuchel Ackermann, sa mère. Mais il s’en rappelait comme étant une femme aussi douce que misérable et épuisée. Si on croyait la description qu’en faisait en général la plupart de ses connaissances, Kuchel était une indécrottable rêveuse et une totale romantique. Du fait de sa richesse et de l’influence de sa famille, elle avait grandi dans une cage dorée, la tête dans les étoiles. Rêvant du prince charmant et de grands frissons. Lorsque son frère, Kenny Ackermann, avait pris la décision de lui faire épouser un riche entrepreneur afin d’augmenter le capital familial, ni une, ni deux, elle avait rassemblé son baluchon et pris la tangente.

Il lui avait fallu cherché assidument pendant trois mois avant d’enfin réussir à tomber sur son SoulMate.

L’homme était aussi pauvre qu’elle riche. Mais ce fait au lieu de rebuter la jeune héritière, lui avait donné au contraire l’impression que les Dieux la mettaient à l’épreuve avant qu’elle ne mérite son Happy End. Loin d’être aussi bête que sentimentale, Kuchel avait gardé secret son background de bourgeoise, retroussé les manches et plongé les mains dans le cambouis pour aider du mieux possible son nouvel époux à faire tourner son commerce. Une petite auberge familiale en plein cœur de Trost. Pendant près de trois ans, ils avaient vécu le plus grand des bonheurs. Rassérénée, Kuchel avait baissé sa garde, sourde aux multiples signes qui dépeignaient chez son ‘prince charmant’ une certaine addiction pour les jeux d’argent et la drogue. Comme bien souvent, ce genre de penchants l’avait bien vite conduit sur le chemin de la banqueroute.

Comptes falsifiés, magouilles en tout genre, dettes, l’homme était peu à peu tombé dans les tréfonds d’un abîme d’où il ne se relèverait jamais.

Lorsque Kuchel lui avait annoncé sa grossesse, ça avait été la goutte d’eau de trop.

Incapable d’assumer, quelques mois plus tard il avait cédé aux chants des sirènes et accepté de signer un pacte avec le diable. Kenny Ackermann lui avait fait une proposition qu’il ne pouvait refuser. Deux millions pour prendre la poudre d’escampette. A l’aube, le lendemain, Lau Vanhecke n’était déjà plus qu’un lointain souvenir. Kenny avait alors pris l’initiative de renouer le contact avec sa sœur afin de la convaincre de réintégrer leur demeure familiale. C’était selon lui le seul moyen d’offrir à son futur enfant les meilleures chances de réussite dans la vie. Stérile, il se voyait déjà confier les rênes de son empire à son neveu. Convaincue de la part de responsabilité de son frère dans la disparition de son bien-aimé, Kuchel avait pris au contraire la décision de s’enfuir à nouveau.

Privée d’aide et de capital financier, elle avait dû travailler comme jamais pour subvenir au besoin de son fils.

Mis hors de lui par la seconde défection de sa sœur bien aimée, Kenny avait alors pris la décision de récupérer l’enfant qu’il estimait lui revenir de droit, réservant à Kuchel le sort qu’il réservait à ses ennemis. Pour se faire, il avait prévenu les hommes à la recherche de Vanhecke et les avait mis sur la piste de son épouse, forçant ainsi Kuchel à rembourser les dettes de son mari en fuite. Il lui avait ensuite fait la même proposition qu’à Lau, son fils contre une somme confortable d’argent. Kenny avait même été jusqu’à ajouter en bonus l’endroit précis où se terrait son époux, laissant à sa sœur le soin de décider si elle souhaitait le rejoindre ou envoyer ses détracteurs à sa poursuite et enfin obtenir vengeance pour l’abandon dont elle avait été victime.

Malheureusement le mal était déjà fait.

Et alors qu’il ne lui restait plus que quelques jours avant de lui faire part de sa décision, le cœur de Kuchel avait lâché. Laissant son fils âgé de six ans, orphelin, coincé avec son cadavre dans un vieil appartement miteux. Lorsque Kenny avait enfin réussi à mettre la main sur son héritier, le petit Livaï était mal nourri, déshydraté et prostré dans un coin. Ses yeux bleu acier, caractéristique première de la branche principale de la famille Ackermann était un désert glacé où brûlait une flamme sombre.

Dès le premier regard, Kenny l’avait aimé comme son propre fils.

Il lui avait enseigné tout ce dont Livaï allait avoir besoin pour diriger l’empire familial d’une main de fer. Les meilleures écoles, le combat, la magie…et surtout la plus importante des leçons… : « Ne pardonne jamais à quiconque t’ayant déjà trahi une fois. Tu peux leur donner une seconde chance, tabler sur leur sentiment de culpabilité mais ne leur pardonne jamais vraiment. » Pour illustrer ses propos, Kenny lui avait fourni une unique chance de se venger de la trahison de celui qui était, selon lui, à l’origine de la mort de Kuchel.

C’était ainsi qu’un soir, alors qu’il n’était âgé que de dix ans, Livaï s’était retrouvé à pointer sur son père le canon chargé d’une arme à feu.

« Je suis sûr que tu te rappelles de ta mère fiston. Je sais que, comme moi, tu te souviens de l’état dans lequel elle était parce que cet homme, ce déchet ; l’a abandonnée, lui laissant le soin de rembourser ses dettes alors qu’il fuyait la queue entre les jambes… » Les yeux rivés sur l’homme pitoyable qui lui faisait face, à genoux dans la boue de leur jardin, dans ses vêtements usés, Livaï était resté longtemps sans bouger. Incapable de trouver en lui la moindre émotion. D’un côté, il comprenait parfaitement ce qu’on attendait de lui, de l’autre, il était dans l’incapacité de faire le lien entre sa rage latente et l’acte d’une extrême violence qu’on lui demandait d’accomplir. L’homme, hébété, suppliait faiblement qu’on le laisse partir. Et pas une seconde, Livaï n’avait pu se sentir concerné ou touché. Cet inconnu était censé être son père, l’homme à l’origine de la colère qui ne l’avait jamais quittée depuis aussi loin qu’il s’en souvienne et pourtant…

Livaï n’avait pas tiré.

Mais Kenny, oui.

L’homme s’était effondré dans un bruit mat alors qu’une fine couche de pluie commençait à tomber. Le jeune garçon l’avait regardé se vider de son sang sans esquisser le moindre geste. Seule la voix aigre de son oncle était venue briser le silence hivernal de cette nuit noire : « Je ne serais pas toujours là pour faire le sale boulot à ta place Livaï. Notre famille a beaucoup d’alliés mais elle a autant d’ennemis. Si tu n’es pas capable de faire ce qu’il faut, quand il le faut, tu seras considéré comme un faible. Et ce monde, ne laisse pas de seconde chance aux faibles. Cet homme était faible. Bien qu’il ait été ton père biologique, tu n’as rien en commun avec lui, tu es un Ackermann. Agis comme tel. Ne me force pas à répéter cet avertissement. » La leçon avait été pleinement intégrée.

La bête était lâchée.

A partir de ce soir-là, Livaï avait trouvé un nouveau terrain de chasse pour laisser libre cours à sa colère. Le monstre tapis dans les recoins sombres de son esprit avait été libéré de ses chaines. A treize ans, il était devenu le chef du groupe de criminels les plus craints de Stohess. Sans que cela n’inquiète son oncle qui voyait son activité comme une façon de lui forger le caractère, il avait les mains couvertes de sang et toujours pas la moindre trace d’empathie.

Ce qui avait tout changé, c’était Isabelle.

A première vue, elle n’avait absolument aucune chance de survivre à sa rencontre avec les Corbaks, le nom alors adopté par le groupe d’hommes à la solde de Livaï. C’était une drôle de gamine, rousse aux yeux bleus. Une fillette en haillons qui avait osé se rebeller contre l’un des chefs du gang pour sauver la vie d’un oisillon. Livaï ne saurait dire ce qui l’avait attiré en elle. Ce qui des vêtements souillés et troués ou de son regard flamboyant l’avait fasciné. Il l’avait épargnée et prise sous son aile. Isabelle Magnolia n’était pas une orpheline, elle était la fille d’un couple de pauvres artisans qui l’avait abandonnée alors qu’elle n’était âgée que de huit ans parce qu’elle était dépourvue de magie. Une anomalie assez incroyable qui les avait confortés dans l’idée qu’elle était possédée par un esprit maléfique et leur portait malheur. Sans pouvoir et sans Gardien, livrée à elle-même, elle s’était convaincue qu’il lui suffisait d’être assez digne du pardon des Dieux pour enfin mériter d’être affiliée à un élément.

Farlan, le Gardien de Livaï était lui-même ‘ _défectueux’_ et l’avait immédiatement prise en pitié.

Il avait été assez intelligent et discret pour échapper au sort funeste que les Anges responsables de l’éducation des Gardiens réservaient aux Défectueux comme lui. Libéré des contraintes qui tenaient ses semblables pieds et poings liés, Farlan représentait un danger pour son espèce et l’avenir de tout son peuple. Il ne lui avait d’ailleurs pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour livrer à Livaï tout ce qu’il savait de la réalité de leur cohabitation Anges/Terriens et lui parler de l’existence du Ki et du Flux. Il espérait ainsi gagner l’adolescent à sa cause.

Les Gardiens étaient des parasites. Des parasites extrêmement pratiques, mais des parasites quand même. La condition d’Isabelle était juste la preuve que la machine n’était pas aussi bien huilée que voulait bien le croire les Dieux et qu’un jour, on pouvait espérer qu’elle finisse par imploser. Habité de la même rage que son Protégé, Farlan en voulait au système et rêvait secrètement d’obtenir ses ailes afin de profiter de son statut d’Ange Gardien pour changer les choses de l’intérieur et gagner sa place au Paradis.

De l’avis de Livaï, les espoirs de son Gardien étaient voués à ne jamais se réaliser.

Et ce pas seulement parce qu’il n’avait aucune intention d’un jour s’unir à son/sa SoulMate. 

Il lui suffisait en effet d’observer les agissements de Kenny et des autres puissants de ce monde pour comprendre que la vérité était bien gardée. La religion était l’un des moyens les plus sûrs de garder une population sous contrôle. Le secret des Anges et des origines de la magie allait pouvoir perdurer des siècles durant sans être inquiété tant qu’il profitait aux bonnes personnes…

Quoiqu’il en fût, Isabelle faisait dorénavant partie de leur vie.

Elle était habitée d’un feu étrange, d’une folie contagieuse. Elle était capable de voir le bon en chacun, était loyale au point d’en paraître stupide, têtue, énergique, elle avait le rire franc et la larme facile. Elle était une véritable tornade, une force de la nature. Avec détermination et courage, elle avait réussi à tirer Livaï du marécage brumeux où s’était perdu son cœur. Elle avait fait fondre ses barrières comme neige au soleil, illuminée sa route, donné un sens à ses jours. Sous son influence, il avait enfin appris à faire la différence entre le mal et le bien, appris à calmer le monstre enragé qui donnait libre cours à ses pulsions sans restriction…

Lorsqu’ils étaient tous les deux âgés de quinze ans, ils s’étaient embrassés pour la première fois.

Ce n’était pas vraiment parce qu’ils s’aimaient mais juste parce que ça leur avait semblé être l’évidence. La personne idéale avec qui franchir le pas. Le seul choix possible. Ils n’avaient, après tout, tous les deux que l’un et l’autre sur qui compter. En réalité, Livaï savait qu’Isabelle était raide dingue de Farlan. Il ne savait pas ce qu’en pensait le Gardien, ni même si son espèce était capable de développer ce genre de sentiment envers un Terrien. Tout ce qui lui importait c’était le calme, la sensation de tendresse qui le gagnait quand il était en présence d’Isabelle.

C’était exactement à ce moment précis que Kenny lui avait annoncé qu’il était fiancé à la fille d’un riche commerçant et qu’il avait l’intention de célébrer leur noce avant qu’un Rêve ne vienne gâcher ses plans d’avenir comme ça avait pu être le cas avec Kuchel. Livaï s’était à peine reconnu lorsqu’il avait platement refusé de se plier aux exigences de son oncle. La flamme que lui avait transmis Isabelle avait allumé en lui des désirs de liberté, de justice et de paix. Il avait pourtant été aux premières loges pour assister à la façon qu’avait Kenny de gérer les conflits. Il savait de quelle manière procédait son oncle. D’ailleurs durant les quelques heures de sommeil que lui permettait son insomnie chronique, il revoyait fréquemment dans ses cauchemars les morceaux de cervelle de son père étalé dans la boue du patio… Livaï savait ce qui l’attendait s’il refusait de se plier aux attentes de Kenny. Raison pour laquelle il ne s’était jamais risqué avant ça à lui montrer le moindre signe de rébellion.

Sans même prendre la peine d’y accorder plus d’importance, son oncle l’avait enfermé dans une cellule et commencé à planifier son mariage.

Quelques jours plus tard, Isabelle, guidée par Farlan, l’aidait à s’évader.

Ils avaient pris la route et fuit aussi loin que possible. Loin d’être aussi naïf qu’avait pu l’être sa mère, Livaï savait qu’à moins de quitter ce pays, il n’avait pas la moindre chance d’échapper plus que quelques années à Kenny. Ils s’étaient donc dirigés vers les frontières, espérant réussir à transiter par l’Empire de Marh pour rejoindre les Etats Fédérés et se construire une nouvelle vie…

Sauf que le destin n’avait vraiment aucune intention d’être clément.  

Alors que Livaï et Isabelle se trouvaient dans un village frontalier, il avait été attaqué par un groupe expéditif de Titans. Comme à leur habitude, afin de baptiser les nouvelles troupes fraichement formées de leur élite spéciale, ils avaient choisi au hasard de raser un village ennemi. En pleine frénésie, ravis de ‘ _tuer ces sales hérétiques’_ , les Titans avaient massacrés sans distinction hommes, femmes, enfants, chiens et chats avant d’incendier leur demeure. Livaï avait tout fait pour retrouver Isabelle dans la foule en panique. Les choses auraient sans doute été plus simple si elle avait eu un Gardien que Farlan aurait pu contacter en toutes circonstances. Dans les faits, Livaï avait dû batailler, seul, uniquement armé de sa magie et sa rage, contre des troupes expérimentées de soldats dont la magie était réputée pour être d’une puissance surnaturelle…

Il avait alors découvert qu’il avait un véritable don pour l’extermination.

Quand il avait retrouvé Isabelle, elle avait été décapitée et son corps était empalé sur une pique, nu. Profané.

Et tout aussi simplement, tout s’était à nouveau effondré.

Consumé par la rage et le chagrin, Livaï était revenu sur ses pas et avait mis un point d’honneur à envoyer rôtir en enfer tous les Titans qui avaient eu le malheur de rencontrer son chemin. Suite à ce massacre, Erwin et ses soldats l’avaient retrouvé, seul, devant les cendres du village dévasté. Le Commandant Smith l’avait pris sous sa protection, lui avait offert un nouveau but dans la vie, un moyen de laisser brûler les flammes noires de sa haine sans pour autant se consumer. Il lui avait en quelques sortes offert la paix qu’il avait toujours souhaité trouver…

Sans que Livaï ne sache jamais comment Erwin s’y était pris, Kenny n’avait pas essayé une seule fois d’entrer en contact avec lui. Libéré du poids de son nom, il avait pu enterrer son amie et commencer une toute nouvelle vie. Le jour de ses seize ans, toujours meurtri, Livaï avait eu droit au Rêve brûlant qui lui annonçait que son Ame Sœur était soit plus jeune, soit pas encore née. En état de choc, il lui avait fallu quelques jours pour prendre la pleine mesure de ce qui venait de lui arriver. Farlan était un produit défectueux, Livaï un humain tout aussi défectueux. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l’esprit qu’il puisse lui aussi être concerné par le sortilège mis en place par les Dieux.

Farlan, tout aussi secoué que l’avait été Livaï par la disparition d’Isabelle avait accepté de renoncer à ses projets de conquête du Paradis et avait enclenché le Blind.

Les années étaient passées.

Sans y prêter vraiment attention, Livaï avait entendu un tas de rumeurs sur les Ackermann et leurs dernières luttes pour le pouvoir. Notamment la mort _‘accidentel’_ du plus sérieux concurrent de Kenny, né de la branche secondaire de la famille. L’homme avait été attaqué par un _‘groupe de criminels’_ alors même qu’il avait fui à la campagne pour vivre en paix, loin de toute histoire de succession. Après avoir vu la photographie des cinq assassins dans les journaux et avoir reconnu les visages de cinq ex-Corbaks, Livaï avait compris qu’il n’avait jamais pris de meilleure décision de sa vie que d’accepter de devenir le pion d’Erwin Smith.

Mikasa Ackermann, la seule survivante du fratricide, avait été adopté par une famille vivant à Shinganshina. Elle avait dû son répit au fait d’avoir renoncée définitivement à tout droit sur l’héritage des Ackermann.

De son côté, Livaï s’était tout entier consacré à sa mission.

Repousser Marh, tuer des Titans, faire avancer la lutte. Avec le temps, il était passé au rang de célébrité. Le soldat le plus puissant du pays, le héros de la Liberté, le digne représentant des espoirs d’une nation toute entière. L’un des pires cauchemars de l’Empire… Par-delà les frontières on le nommait le _‘Dragon’_. Mais pour Livaï, tout ça n’avait que très peu de sens. Il était apaisé mais pas pour autant libéré du poids de son passé, ou de ses démons.

Et certainement pas prêt à s’engager dans une relation, quelle qu’elle fût.

 

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox

 

« Tu dois être un sacré masochiste. »

 

Eren laissa couler son regard en direction de l’homme qui se trouvait à sa droite. Kyles Uster était un jeune soldat, âgé d’à peine vingt-deux ans, il était le cadet de Livaï d’au moins six ans. Mais son niveau d’arrogance crevait le plafond. Il était le second adepte du Feu, célibataire, à avoir réussi à intégrer les rangs des soldats de l’Ordre Civil. Et même s’il détestait souffrir d’être comparé au génie du Capitaine Ackermann, il était indéniable que celui-ci était nettement plus doué qu’Uster en tout point. Sans même prendre en compte le terrible caractère de Livaï, il n’y avait rien d’étonnant au fait qu’ils fussent aussi compatibles que l’huile et l’eau. Aussi, depuis son retour de mission, quelques jours auparavant, Kyles s’était visiblement mis en tête d’entrer en compétition avec son ‘rival’ (une relation à sens unique au vu du mépris et de l’indifférence général que lui vouait Livaï) pour obtenir le titre de meilleur instructeur.

Le hic, mis à part le fait qu’il n’avait aucune chance d’entrée de jeu, c’était qu’Eren n’était pas non plus le genre de disciple que n’importe quel mentor était capable de supporter sans avoir envie de lui fracasser le crâne contre le mur le plus proche…Par chance pour Kyles, l’adolescent avait été tellement distrait ces derniers jours qu’il n’avait pas encore eu le temps de lui faire comprendre à sa manière sur quel champ de mines il mettait les pieds. Mais la prise de confiance du jeune soldat commençait vraiment à lui taper sur le système.

Même pour ses plus proches amis, Eren n’était pas de bonne compagnie depuis quelques temps.

En effet depuis leur petite conversation bourrée de sous-entendues, Livaï avait mis un point d’honneur à esquiver l’adolescent comme la peste. Pour Eren qui s’était mis en tête de le séduire et de tirer au clair ses sentiments, c’était une véritable défaite à laquelle il devait faire face…L’adolescent n’avait vraiment pas le temps pour le petit concours d’égo puéril dans lequel s’était lancé son supérieur…et il mourrait d’envie de lui donner une bonne leçon.

Eren demanda, faussement innocent : « Un masochiste ? » Kyles s’étirait avec des gestes exagérés, comme si utiliser sa magie lui demandait d’être dans une forme olympique… « Comment est-ce que tu as pu tenir le coup pendant aussi longtemps en n’ayant que Livaï pour mentor ?! Il faut forcément que tu sois un masochiste…

\- Je crois que le talent aide à supporter tout le reste. Beaucoup tueraient pour être à ma place et apprendre la magie ou le combat auprès de l’homme le plus puissant du pays… » Uster renifla, dédaigneux : « Je n’ai jamais compris comment ils en étaient venus à lui donner ce titre ! Certes, il est doué. Mais il est surtout dangereusement incontrôlable. Mis à part un grand mépris de la vie, qu’est-ce qu’il a de si spécial ?

\- La capacité de conjurer des flammes du néant, de faire apparaitre une ligne de feu bleu sur au moins cinq kilomètres, une technique lui permettant de traverser les flammes sans être blessé, la puissance nécessaire pour assécher un lac en une demi-journée, sans même prendre la peine de se reposer plus d’une heure, la force de destruction de plusieurs kilos de C4…

\- C’est bon ! Je vois le topo ! » Comme la plupart des adeptes, Kyles Uster faisait partie du type de manipulateur qui avait besoin d’une énergie primaire avant de lancer un sortilège. Un bucher, la flamme d’un briquet… il lui fallait impérativement une source de chaleur afin d’utiliser sa magie. Contrairement à Eren et Livaï qui étaient capables de créer leurs propres flammes.

Ce que le jeune soldat ignorait visiblement.

Uster poussa un soupir théâtral : « Il n’empêche que Livaï est incapable d’enseigner quoi que ce soit. Il manque de patience et d’intérêt. Il a dû te délaisser dans un coin. Il n’a accepté de te chaperonner que pour faire plaisir à Erwin. Tu as dû bien t’ennuyer pendant tout ce temps…j’espère que tu as pu essayer de mettre au point un ou deux sortilèges qui te seront utiles sur le terrain…

-…Est-ce que c’est comme ça qu’il a fait avec vous ? Il vous a laissé tout seul dans un coin sans prendre la peine d’essayer de vous enseigner son art ? » Kyles se racla la gorge, visiblement mal à l’aise : « Ce n’est pas le sujet. Ce que j’essaie de dire, c’est que moi, je peux t’apprendre un ou deux trucs…

\- Vraiment ? » Eren avait envie de rire mais espérait réussir à paraître tout à fait ingénu. Kyles se sentit pousser des ailes : « Oui. Par exemple… » Il sortit théâtralement un briquet de sa poche et l’alluma d’un geste expert, à une main. Eren haussa un sourcil. Trépignant d’excitation, Uster passa la paume au-dessus de la flamme, l’aidant d’une impulsion d’énergie à tripler de volume. Puis d’une rotation du poignet il la fit grimper dans sa paume ouverte et la présenta à Eren, un air triomphant sur le visage.

La plupart du temps, les mages peinaient à garder l’énergie sous contrôle. Une fois la source d’impulsion présente, il la dirigeait ailleurs. La majorité des sortilèges étaient destinés à la projection, la concentration, l’éclatement ou la manipulation d’un élément préexistant. A l’exception des adeptes de la psyché, très peu de manipulateurs avaient l’avantage de pouvoir se servir de leur magie en toutes circonstances. C’était la raison pour laquelle on leur enseignait le combat rapproché et le maniement des armes…

Eren sourit et très vite, Kyles l’imita.

Sans crier gare, l’adolescent plongea la main, droit dans la flamme qui lui était présentée. Effaré, Uster eut un mouvement de recul : « Mais t’es malade ! » Sous son regard ébahi, Eren tenait dans sa paume ouverte une flamme deux fois plus grosse que celle qu’il lui avait exposée quelques secondes plus tôt. Sans se départir de son sourire, l’adolescent fit sauter la boule de feu dans les airs avant de la rattraper de son autre main. Puis comme Livaï le lui avait appris, il concentra l’énergie qui filtrait à travers ses paumes et la condensa avant de l’envoyer au-dessus de sa tête d’un souple mouvement du bras. Bientôt la boule d’énergie du départ rejoignit l’énergie dispersée dans les airs et fit l’effet d’une étincelle dans un baril de poudre. Une multitude d’explosions éclatèrent au-dessus de leur tête, poussant Kyles à se jeter au sol, craignant d’être blessé par l’une des détonations.

Le tout avait été réalisé avec une telle rapidité et une telle grâce qu’on aurait dit qu’Eren effectuait quelques pas de danse.

Le souffle court, les mains sur la tête comme pour se protéger, à plat ventre, Kyles attendit la fin de la dernière explosion pour enfin relever la tête vers l’adolescent. Eren, tout sourire, le fixait avec un amusement non feint. Rouge de honte, Uster se redressa tant bien que mal. Il s’épousseta puis pointa l’adolescent du doigt : « Ecoute-moi bien petit con…

\- Bon. Maintenant que mon disciple a enfin terminé de se payer ta tête comme il le faut et si tu en profitais pour nous laisser la salle d’entraînement comme c’est prévu sur le planning avant de te ridiculiser un peu plus en lui donnant l’occasion en prime de te botter le cul ? » Même si son expression faciale ne trahissait rien, le ton de la voix de Livaï était clairement amusé. Les bras croisés, nonchalamment appuyé contre l’embrasure de la porte, il les observait avec un air ennuyé. Eren se demanda depuis combien de temps le Capitaine les étudiait en silence. Il tenta de ne pas se sentir trop fier du fait que Livaï l’avait appelé ‘mon disciple’ et lui servit l’un de ses plus beaux sourires.

Kyles Uster fulminait : « Vous vous êtes bien trouvés tous les deux ! Bandes de monstres ! » Il quitta la salle en trombe, tapant presque du pied.

Toujours amusé, Livaï s’avança dans la pièce d’une démarche assurée : « Pourquoi à chaque fois que ça vient de lui j’ai presque l’impression qu’être appelé un ‘monstre’ est un compliment ? » Eren haussa les épaules et répondit l’air de ne pas trop y toucher : « Oh, c’est sans doute parce que de la part d’un type aussi naze qu’arrogant, être appelé ‘monstre’ donne un sacré boost d’égo… » Livaï esquissa un petit rictus et Eren sentit son cœur lui tambouriner contre la cage thoracique. Il se fit violence pour étouffer dans l’œuf toutes pensées parasites comme le fait de trouver ce presque sourire adorable ou l’envie irrationnel de lui sauter au cou… Livaï avoua : « J’avais bien vu qu’il te tournait autour depuis deux ou trois jours... Je me demandais quand est-ce que t’allais te décider à lui faire goûter un peu du charme Jaëger… » Eren fit la moue : « Je ne te permet pas. Ma mère et mon père sont vraiment des gens charmants, je suis le seul responsable de cette Jaëger-attitude. » Livaï leva les yeux au ciel : « Qu’est-ce qu’il ne faut pas entendre…et si tu te mettais au boulot plutôt que de raconter des conneries ?

\- A vos ordres Capitaine. » Livaï grimaça. Bien qu’il eût précisé d’entrée de jeu que son titre ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça, Eren pensait qu’il appréciait secrètement quand ‘son disciple’ s’amusait à l’appeler de cette façon. Surtout si ça restait du domaine de la taquinerie et qu’il n’y avait aucun respect protocolaire à y voir. Pour un soldat aussi gradé, Livaï avait une drôle de façon de réagir face à l’autorité qui lui était conférée.

Ils s’attelèrent à l’apprentissage d’une nouvelle technique.

Déjà deux heures s’étaient écoulées lorsqu’Eren sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il cligna des yeux, comme sorti d’une transe. Livaï lui tendait une bouteille d’eau : « Essaie de rester hydraté au moins… » L’adolescent acquiesça vaguement et ôta les mains des deux torches allumées où il les maintenait depuis maintenant une bonne dizaine de minutes sans se brûler. Cette technique demandait bien plus de concentration qu’il n’y paraissait. Il s’agissait d’enrouler de énergie à l’état pur autour de sa peau et de l’y maintenir dans sa forme primaire malgré la présence d’un déclencheur…Eren accepta la bouteille d’eau tendue mais au lieu de la boire entièrement la déboucha pour s’en verser une bonne partie sur le visage.

La tête rejetée en arrière, il profita de la fraîcheur pour reprendre ses esprits tout en se débarrassant de la sueur qui lui avait perlée du front tandis qu’il s’évertuait à rester concentré. Il tenait tout particulièrement à maîtriser cette technique avant d’aller sur le terrain pour la première fois. Il voulait, tout comme Livaï, pouvoir évoluer avec une sorte de revêtement énergétique qui le protégerait des effets de ses propres sortilèges…c’était préférable s’il voulait pouvoir y aller à fond…

Il rouvrit les yeux lentement, sourcils froncés, alors qu’un frisson lui soulevait les poils du bras. Il connaissait cette sensation, c’était exactement la même qui le traversait pendant chacun de ses Rêves. Cette impression enivrante d’être dévoré du regard, d’être la chose la plus désirable de l’univers. Une telle passion qu’elle lui transformait les genoux en pudding. Il baissa la tête et croisa presque immédiatement le regard de Livaï. Une véritable onde de choc lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale. Cependant, avant qu’il ne trouve quelque chose d’intelligent (ou pas) à dire, le Capitaine détourna les yeux : « Va t’essuyer, tu vas choper la crève à passer du chaud au froid sans transition. » Eren hocha bêtement de la tête et se dirigea d’un pas raide vers son sac de sport.

Il s’essuya sommairement le visage et tamponna distraitement sa serviette sur son t-shirt trempé.

«  _Dans tous les cas, tu ne pourras pas dire que tu ne lui fais pas effet… »_ Eren sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il marmonna : « Arrête de raconter des conneries…

_\- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n’as pas remarqué qu’il te dévorait des yeux ?_

\- Vu la teneur des Rêves qu’on partage si mon intuition est la bonne, c’est un miracle qu’il n’ait pas passé plus longtemps à me fixer…personnellement, j’ai plutôt été nul pour ne pas me mettre à le mater à chaque occasion…

 _\- Je pense qu’il est juste un peu plus expérimenté et discret que toi…_  » La perspective qu’Eren puisse d’une façon ou d’une autre sembler attirant aux yeux du Capitaine était…irréaliste. Extrêmement excitante mais hautement invraisemblable. L’adolescent savait bien l’effet que pouvait avoir le Lien, l’attirance magique qui résultait des Rêves partagés… mais il savait aussi que Livaï était conscient du côté traître de ces sensations, qu’il savait s’en protéger et les ignorer à la perfection… Tout à coup se rendre compte que son partenaire ne lui était pas aussi indifférent dans le monde réel qu’il n’y paraissait au premier abord c’était…extrêmement troublant.

Il revint se placer aux côtés de son mentor d’un pas hésitant.

Livaï était en train de s’entraîner à donner une forme aux quelques flammes bleues qu’il maintenait dans les airs d’une rotation lente de l’avant-bras. Eren le fixa pendant quelques instants avant de déclarer : « J’aimerais apprendre à faire des flammes bleues. » Livaï ferma le poing d’un coup. Les trois flammes allongées qui dansaient quelques secondes plutôt devant lui disparurent. La Capitaine haussa un sourcil, l’air interrogatif. Eren répéta avec plus d’assurance : « Depuis que je t’ai vu à la télé mettre en pièce ce char d’assaut avec une boule de feu aussi sombre que de l’encre, j’ai eu envie de savoir faire des flammes aussi bleues…

\- Détruire un char d’assaut ? Est-ce que j’ai vraiment réussi à faire ça ? ...Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu’on voit à la télé, gamin. Surtout pas dans les émissions de propagande...

\- Est-ce que tu crois que je pourrais y arriver ? » Ils se fixèrent sans bouger pendant quelques secondes puis Livaï poussa un grand soupir : « Ça se pourrait bien. T’es largement plus doué qu’Uster et même lui avec le bon carburant a déjà réussi à nous faire une petite flammèche bleue…

\- Vraiment ?! Uster a réussi à faire ça ?

\- Oh, ce n’est pas parce que je n’éprouve pour ce crétin que le plus grand des mépris qu’il n’est pas compétent dans son domaine…Erwin ne l’aurait pas engagé dans le cas contraire. » Eren était encore plus déterminé à réussir maintenant qu’il avait entendu ça...

Livaï vint se positionner face à lui : « Bon, tends les mains. » L’adolescent obéit sans broncher. Le Capitaine continua : « Maintenant tu vas faire comme d’habitude. Tu concentres l’énergie et déclenche une flamme… » Dans un crépitement grésillant une flamme de taille moyenne naquit aux creux des mains tendues d’Eren. Livaï ne put retenir un nouveau rictus : « La prochaine fois que tu veux foutre les jetons à Uster, montre-lui comment tu peux faire apparaître une flamme de nulle part. Il va commencer à croire à une conspiration du gouvernement qui chercherait à multiplier les super monstres, alors il ira se bourrer la gueule dans le bar le plus proche par dépit et peut-être même qu’il finira encore une fois dépressif et à poil dans la cour du manoir… » Eren éclata de rire et la flamme aux creux de ses mains tremblota : « Non ! Pas possible ! Il n’a pas fait ça ?! Qu’est-ce que t’avais bien pu lui faire pour qu’il finisse dans un état pareil ? » Un éclair de malice traversa les prunelles d’acier du Capitaine : « Je refuse que tu me fasses la morale. Le feu d’artifice que tu lui as improvisé va probablement lui filer des cauchemars pendant des semaines… » Eren agita la tête, amusé.

Livaï reprit son sérieux : « Bon, maintenant que t’as la flamme…tu vas devoir chauffer. » Eren haussa les sourcils : « Chauffer ? » Il n’avait jamais réussi à changer la température de ses flammes… Le Capitaine acquiesça lentement : « Ouais. Chauffer. Tu vas devoir monter la température de la flamme jusqu’à ce qu’elle bleuisse. Au début ça te prendra des plombes mais ensuite, tu sauras instinctivement comment atteindre ce niveau de chaleur… » Eren grimaça : « Le soucis, c’est que je ne sais même pas comment faire varier la température de mes flammes… » Livaï fronça les sourcils et l’adolescent craignit pendant une fraction de seconde qu’il allait tout simplement choisir d’abandonner l’idée de lui enseigner comment produire des flammes bleues.

Au lieu de quoi, il enveloppa les mains d’Eren des siennes et déclara : « Concentre-toi sur tes flammes, essaie de ressentir l’énergie… » Oh, Eren ressentait actuellement énormément de choses mais l’énergie n’en faisait très certainement pas partie. A part lorsqu’il le maîtrisait au sol avec une prise, le projetait ou le frappait, durant leurs entraînements au combat rapproché, le nombre de contact physique entre Eren et son instructeur était totalement inexistant.

Les flammes contenues dans ses mains crépitèrent et s’agitèrent dans tous les sens.

Livaï exerça une courte pression sur les mains d’Eren et gronda : « Concentres-toi Jaëger ! » L’adolescent déglutit et se fit violence pour ignorer la multitude de papillons qui s’envolaient dans sa poitrine. Très, le bout de ses doigts s’engourdit et il eut la sensation de sentir courir dans ses veines un brasier d’énergie brûlante. Les mains de Livaï vibraient de magie. Il canalisait les débordements, guidait doucement l’énergie là où les pensées d’Eren voulait la conduire. Le feu changea peu à peu de couleur, gagna en intensité. Après un laps de temps qui lui parut interminable, Eren eut enfin la satisfaction de voir une couleur bleu électrique envoûtante colorer le centre de ses flammes… L’adolescent poussa une exclamation un peu hystérique, ivre de joie. Le sortilège vacilla, trembla et avant qu’il n’échappe complètement à son contrôle, Livaï lui coupa toute source d’énergie en le recouvrant de sa paume.

Pendant un moment plus rien ne bougea.

Eren eut tout à coup une conscience accrue de la présence de ces mains, toujours au contact des siennes. Il souriait lorsqu’il s’écria : « J’ai réussi ! » Il ne se rendit pleinement compte de la proximité de leurs deux corps que lorsqu’il releva son regard brillant en direction de son instructeur. Une étrange lueur brillante dansait au fond des yeux bleu acier de Livaï. Eren en resta bouche bée. Son rythme cardiaque s’emballa à nouveau, tambourinant. L’adolescent baissa les yeux sur les lèvres closes de son mentor. Ce n’était qu’un coup d’œil rapide mais il n’échappa pas au regard scrutateur de son vis-à-vis.

Le temps se suspendit.

Et tout à coup, Livaï se recula.

Comme s’il avait été brûlé.

Il se racla la gorge, reprit contenance en un temps éclair et répliqua : « Oui enfin, réussi, le mot est fort. Essaie déjà d’y arriver par toi-même, maintenant que t’as retenu la sensation. » Et sans plus de cérémonie, le Capitaine retourna vaquer à ses occupations. Hébété, légèrement frustré, Eren serra les poings et s’efforça de retourner s’entraîner. Il refusait de croire qu’il était le seul à vivre ces moments. Le seul à ressentir ce qu’il ressentait. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui bloquait Livaï, les raisons pour lesquelles il rejetait en bloc toute éventualité d’Union ou de relation mais il était plus déterminé que jamais à réussir à le faire changer d’avis.

 

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox

 

_Des lueurs bleutées flottaient dans les airs., illuminant la pénombre comme seul le pouvaient les lumières dans un rêve._

_Il faisait sombre mais pas nuit. Eren évoluait sans difficulté dans l’herbe tendre. L’éclairage lui conférait une sensation de bienêtre. C’était presque comme un cocon de lumière qui l’enveloppait des pieds à la tête, couvrant sa nudité. L’anticipation lui mettait les nerfs à vif, son cœur battait, sa respiration était erratique. Il savait ce qu’il allait trouver au bout du chemin mais ça n’enlevait rien à son excitation. La route s’étendait à perte de vue, pourtant il savait exactement où aller et quand s’arrêter._

_Il y avait une bifurcation._

_Eren ne prit pas une seconde avant de décider de l’emprunter. Il s’avança d’une démarche rapide, presque précipitée. Quand il arriva enfin à destination, son cœur tambourinait si fort dans sa poitrine qu’il n’entendait plus que lui. Là, lui faisant face sans même prendre la peine d’essayer de dissimuler son corps nu, Livaï se tenait droit comme un i. Même dans cet espace particulier, il conservait cette raideur toute militaire, son aura puissante et féline. Son regard engloutissait son partenaire avec avidité. Une vague de chaleur emplit le corps d’Eren de haut en bas, son souffle se raccourcit encore. Ses derniers pas étaient presque des pas de course, il acheva sa route en sautant à demi dans les bras de son SoulMate._

_En dehors de ce monde, entièrement rêvé, un acte pareil aurait été impensable._

_Mais ici, Eren savait qu’il était autorisé à agir selon son impulsion première. Ses envies. Et que son partenaire l’accueillerait à bras ouvert. Il ne s’était pas trompé, Livaï l’enlaça avec force, enfouissant son nez dans son cou, il inspira à plein poumons comme s’il ne pouvait s’empêcher de l’inhaler pour s’assurer qu’il était bien là, dans ses bras. Eren tremblait, l’émotion menaçait de le suffoquer : « Je le savais, je savais que c’était toi…_

_\- Ne parle pas… » Livaï lui saisit le visage d’une main et l’embrassa brutalement. C’était un baiser violent mais pas douloureux ou cruel. C’était plus comme un acte désespéré, presque passionnel. Eren se laissa emporter, il pencha la tête pour trouver l’angle idéal. Ils s’étaient déjà embrassés une centaine, non au moins un millième de fois. En Rêve. Ils se connaissaient par cœur, leurs zones érogènes, leurs préférences…Eren glissa les doigts le long de sa nuque, lui arrachant des frissons et un gémissement rauque. L’adolescent caressa le duvet de son undercut, enroula sa langue à la sienne et effleura ses lèvres d’un soupir lascif._

_Livaï lui empoigna les cuisses et le hissa contre lui. Eren l’enserra de ses jambes, il plaça ses talons au creux de ses reins pour s’assurer une meilleure prise. Leurs entrejambes étaient en contact, gorgés de sang, brûlants. Quand Livaï décida d’abaisser son centre de gravité jusqu’à allonger son partenaire dans l’herbe, Eren accompagna le mouvement. Bientôt, il se retrouva surplombé par le corps ferme et bouillant de son compagnon. Livaï entreprit de couvrir de baisers son cou puis son torse sans cesser de caresser distraitement ses cuisses. Tremblant, Eren raffermit sa prise sur les mèches de cheveux souples qui lui glissaient entre les doigts._

_Le fait de pouvoir détailler consciemment celui avec qui il vivait ce moment rendait le Rêve mille fois plus intense, plus éprouvant._

_Cette touche de réalisme aurait dû l’embarrasser et non pas décupler son plaisir. Mais les faits parlaient d’eux-mêmes, Eren ne s’était jamais senti aussi transporté qu’avant cet instant. C’était Livaï, Livaï qui l’enlaçait, parcourait son corps de ses mains, embrassait sa peau avec frénésie. Son cœur battait maintenant si fort qu’il en devenait douloureux, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand la bouche ardente de son partenaire engouffra son membre durci. L’émotion était à son comble, ce n’était pas juste du sexe, c’était comme pouvoir sentir son âme être choyée, cajolée, aimée sans conditions. Et parmi tout cela, demeurait sous-jacente, cette tristesse étrange, cette conviction presque tangible qu’il s’agissait d’un moment éphémère, terriblement fragile._

_Livaï était agile et extrêmement appliqué, dans le monde réel, Eren n’aurait sans doute pas été capable de se retenir autant. Après tout, dans la vie réelle, il n’avait aucune expérience…Le doigts experts de son partenaire effleurèrent son intimité sans hésitation. Il se raidit un instant, par réflexe plus que parce qu’il ressentait la moindre douleur. Bientôt l’exploration adroite de Livaï lui permit de focaliser son attention sur la prostate de l’adolescent. Il parvint à lui arracher des gémissements et des tremblements. Il ne s’arrêta que lorsqu’il eut l’impression d’avoir réussi à transformer Eren en gelée frémissante. Il luttait lui-même contre l’incendie virulent que l’attrait du Lien aidait à croître au creux de ses reins. Livaï se redressa, remonta lentement le long du corps tressaillant qui s’agitait sous ses mains et l’embrassa à pleine bouche, mordillant occasionnellement sa lèvre supérieure._

_Il rapprocha ensuite leurs bassins et entama de lents va-et-vient._

_Eren descendit doucement les mains le long de ses côtes avant de l’enlacer. Puis sans crier gare, l’adolescent stoppa leur baiser en détournant la tête. Il exposa malgré lui son cou et ses clavicules. Livaï les assaillit de ses lèvres. L’adolescent avait la voix chevrotante lorsqu’il supplia : « Ne fais pas ça…nhh ne me touche pas comme ça…je, je t’en prie, Livaï… » Il fronça les sourcils, parmi les brumes de son esprit enfiévré, il était quasiment incapable de saisir dans sa totalité la teneur du discours qui lui était fait. Mais comme Eren ne se débattait pas, il accentua la pression de leur bassin et se positionna plus confortablement entre ses cuisses écartées… « Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes…tu sais très bien que si on s’arrête, ça devient douloureux… » Douloureux n’était pas vraiment le mot, insupportable convenait mieux._

_La fièvre d’origine magique qui enflammait leur corps à partir du moment où ils étaient transportés dans cet univers particulier n’était pas du genre à prendre en compte le libre arbitre. Elle ne se calmait que lorsqu’ils étaient en contact. Eren y était autant assujetti que Livaï. L’adolescent n’avait déjà plus assez de présence d’esprit pour répéter sa supplique. Sans plus perdre une minute, Livaï se plaça à l’entrée de l’antre palpitant de son partenaire, son rythme cardiaque accéléra en propension…il savait depuis le départ qu’Eren avait une grande chance d’être son SoulMate, mais le voir…Le voir c’était tout autre chose. Livaï ne s’était pas attendu à éprouver ‘ça’ lors de la Révélation. Ces palpitations, l’impression grandissante que son cœur était sur le point d’imploser…_

_C’était trop._

_Il se glissa avec précaution, toujours aussi impressionné par le réalisme des sensations qui le traversaient de part en part. La chaleur, la moiteur, les spasmes contre son entrejambe c’était… « Trop bon… C’est trop bon… » Eren n’était plus qu’une masse frissonnante, ses doigts s’étaient enfoncés dans sa peau et pressaient avec force. Il avait rejeté la tête en arrière et cambré le dos. A chaque coup de bassin il se contractait un peu plus avant de se détendre en gémissant…Livaï perdit très vite pieds à son tour. Il avait été harponné dans un tourbillon de plaisir de plus en plus virulent. Qui dans ce monde si particulier ne semblait jamais devoir connaître de fin. Ils changèrent de rythme, de positions, plus de fois qu’il ne prit la peine d’en faire le compte._

_Ils atteignirent leur point culminant en même temps quand Eren, à califourchon abaissa pour la énième fois le bassin sur le membre tremblant de son partenaire. L’adolescent l’embrassa avec passion et gémit entre ses lèvres alors qu’il se déversait entre leur deux ventres…Tout ce que Livaï entendit avant de se sentir happer par le vertige du réveil fut un murmure enroué : « Laisse-moi une chance…ne gâche pas tout maintenant, s’il te plait, ne… »_

Lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, Livaï était en sueur, son cœur était en plein rodéo et il n’avait sans doute jamais été aussi poisseux de sa vie. S’il n’avait pas eu la certitude que ce Rêve avait duré plus longtemps que les précédents, il se serait posé de sérieuses questions et n’aurait pas hésité à aller consulter un médecin…Mais en réalité, Livaï devait avoir largement eu l’occasion de jouir plus d’une fois…il grogna, se passa une main nerveuse sur le visage puis jura. Il savait ce qu’il avait à faire. C’était très simple. Maintenant que le Rêve de Révélation était enfin passé, il lui suffisait de réactiver le Blind pour s’épargner la torture de vivre les Rêves Familiers pour le restant de ses jours.

Quoiqu’en pense Eren, rien n’avait changé, il n’avait toujours pas l’intention de rendre leur Union officielle ou de se lancer dans une relation quelconque.

Il ferma les yeux, chassa du mieux possible les images et le souvenir des sensations qui paraissaient toujours lui coller à la peau. Il se redressa d’un bond et se dirigea résolument vers les douches de l’étage. Une certaine part de lui vibrait à l’idée d’y croiser Eren à nouveau, même si dans les faits depuis leur premier Rêve, cet incident ne s’était jamais reproduit. Livaï suspectait l’adolescent d’attendre la matinée pour être certain de ne plus rencontrer son instructeur dans le plus simple appareil. Le problème c’était que même après une bonne douche froide, Livaï avait continué de se sentir fébrile, mal à l’aise. Il était dans l’incapacité d’avoir les idées claires et avait l’impression grandissante d’être trop large pour sa propre peau.

N’y tenant plus, il descendit au rez-de-chaussée et se rendit directement dans la cuisine.

Il entreprit de se préparer une tasse de thé noir en silence, refusant de laisser ses pensées vagabonder dans des territoires qu’elles ne sauraient assumer…Si Farlan avait été présent, Livaï aurait sans doute sauter sur l’occasion pour se libérer du poids grandissant de la décision qui lui incombait de prendre. Il ne se serait pas laissé le temps de la réflexion, il aurait immédiatement réactivé le Blind…quand bien même sa précipitation pouvait passer pour un acte de couardise. A ce stade des opérations, Livaï ne se sentait nullement diminué par le fait d’avouer que le Lien, Eren et sa détermination, toute cette fichue situation, commençaient à l’effrayer comme il s’était rarement (voire jamais) senti effrayé…

Un bruit le tira soudain de ses pensées.

Il se retourna, interdit, pour se retrouver face à Eren. L’adolescent, vêtu d’un pyjama qui portait encore les plis de son récent passage dans une armoire, avait les joues rosies, le regard hanté, les cheveux dans état qui laissait suggérer qu’il venait à peine de se tirer hors du lit…Livaï eut tout à coup envie de se trouver partout, sauf là, dans cette cuisine…La bouilloire siffla. Aucun d’eux n’esquissa le moindre mouvement pendant quelques secondes. Puis enfin, le Capitaine prit l’initiative de se verser une tasse d’eau bouillante. Eren profita du fait qu’il rompe leur contact visuel pour s’avancer vers lui. Compte tenu de leurs discussions et du Rêve éprouvant qu’ils venaient de vivre, Livaï s’attendait à ce que le silence se prolonge. Mais c’était sans compter sur l’impulsivité et la résolution d’Eren : « Est-ce que tu comptes vraiment faire comme si rien ne s’était passé ?! » Un silence accueillit sa demande.

Lorsqu’il constata que son interlocuteur n’avait nullement l’intention de lui accorder la moindre importance, Eren posa la main sur son épaule et d’une pression le força à lui faire face. La voix tremblante, l’adolescent s’écria : « Tu ne peux pas faire comme si rien ne s’était passé ! Je…je ne suis pas fou ! Je sais que tu as ressenti ce que je viens de ressentir ! Que tu…

\- Eren, c’est le Lien qui parle. Ce que tu as cru vivre ce soir, ce n’était qu’une illusion. Dont le design a été pensé par d’autres pour te donner l’impression que tu ne pourrais faire autrement que de passer le restant de tes jours à mes côtés…

\- C’est faux ! » La véhémence qu’il y avait dans la voix d’Eren suffit à lui dresser les poils des bras. L’adolescent répliqua : « Je sais ce que le Lien nous pousse à ressentir. J’ai des amis, toutes sortes d’amis et je sais aussi que cette sensation n’a absolument rien à voir avec l’amour ! Je suis peut-être jeune et impulsif mais je ne suis pas stupide !

\- Dans ce cas, gamin, redescends sur Terre ! Ce qu’on a vécu ce soir, ça ne change absolument rien à ce que je t’ai dit auparavant. Je compte toujours réactiver le Blind aussi vite que possible. Avec du recul, tu verras que cette décision était la meilleure à prendre…Ce que tu éprouves, là tout de suite, ce n’est pas de l’amour.

\- Je sais ce que je ressens, je sais aussi ce que le Lien me pousse à ressentir. Je sais parfaitement faire la différence ! Tu ne peux nier mes sentiments aussi facilement ! Et d’ailleurs, j’ai bien vu comment tu me touchais, comment tu me regardais pendant ce Rêve, le Lien n’explique pas tout ! Toi, tu sais toute la vérité depuis bien plus longtemps que moi, alors je sais que tu sais aussi faire la différence ! Pourtant…pourtant, la façon que tu avais de me toucher, c’était comme si tu avais toi aussi des… » Livaï se raidit. D’un geste d’épaule, il se plaça hors d’atteinte. Il avait les mains qui tremblaient mais sa voix était ferme et décidée alors qu’il s’avançait dans la cuisine. Il s’éloignait d’Eren, tout en se convaincant qu’il ne cherchait qu’une chose, récupérer ses feuilles et sa boule à thé dans le placard qui se trouvait à l’opposée : « Tu t’es imaginé des choses, Jaëger.

\- Tu mens. » Livaï ouvrit le placard, saisit ce qu’il cherchait et soupira : « Non. Je dis la vérité. Et pour éviter que tu ne sois plus confus que tu ne l’es déjà, je vais demander à Farlan de réactiver le Blind, dès demain. Il ne faudrait pas que les Rêves Familiers viennent te convaincre davantage que…

\- Ah non ! Je ne te laisserais pas dire ça ! Tu ne fais pas ça pour me protéger ! Tu fais ça uniquement pour toi ! Pour te protéger toi, parce que tu es mort de trouille ! » Livaï se figea, la main serrée si fort autour de sa boîte à thé qu’il en déforma les parois : « Qu’est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi tu refuses de me laisser t’approcher à ce point, mais il est clair que si tu veux tout rejeter en bloc, aussi vite, malgré ce qu’on vient de vivre, ça ne peut être que parce qu’au fond, tu es mort de trouille ! » Livaï se retrouva à plaquer le corps élancé et crispé de l’adolescent contre le plan de travail avant même d’avoir pu comprendre quelle mouche le piquait.

Il savait d’une certaine façon que la violence ne résoudrait rien, mais là, actuellement, il s’en fichait éperdument.

Ce morveux lui tapait sur le système depuis déjà trop longtemps.

Il méritait qu’on lui ouvre les yeux sans prendre de pincette…

Le cœur de Livaï était affolé et son ton glacial lorsqu’il rétorqua : « Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles gamin ! Tu ne sais pas du tout à qui tu as affaire. Tu ne sais pas où tu mets les pieds, ni même à quoi peut vraiment ressembler la peur … » Mais en dépit de la menace clairement contenue dans ces mots, le regard franc et brillant de l’adolescent n’avait même pas cillé. Tremblant de rage, refusant de voir dans ses prunelles d’un bleu turquoise irréel la même détermination que celle qu’avait abrité le regard d’Isabelle, Livaï siffla : « Je ne suis pas un héros Eren. Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois connaître et admirer. Je suis un assassin, sans cœur et égoïste. La seule et unique raison qui fasse que je serve ce pays plutôt qu’un autre, c’est qu’ici, Erwin me donne les pleins droits et toutes les occasions possibles de massacrer du Titans… » Eren trembla sous l’intensité de sa voix mais pas un instant il ne détourna les yeux.

La réponse qu’il lui fournit à la place avait été formulé d’une voix neutre : « J’ai déjà tué moi aussi, Livaï. Et je recommencerais sans hésitation si j’estime que c’est nécessaire afin d’assurer la sûreté du pays dans lequel vive mes parents et mes amis…Tu es peut-être un assassin, mais nous sommes tous appelé à le devenir un jour ou l’autre. On y était préparé dès le jour de notre enrôlement. Je me fiche pas mal des raisons qui ont pu te pousser à tuer avant. Je sais ce qui te pousse à tuer aujourd’hui. Et je n’ai pas peur de toi. » Il ajouta en toute simplicité : « Souviens-toi, moi aussi je suis un monstre. » Livaï en resta bouche bée.

L’image de la jeune recrue dévouée à sa cause et percluse d’idéaux enfantins que le Capitaine s’était forgé en esprit était loin de correspondre au portrait de lui-même que lui dressait Eren. Son discours ingénu était conscient et sombre. Comme si l’enfant qu’il avait été un jour était déjà depuis plus longtemps qu’on ne pouvait l’imaginer, mort et enterré. Sa jovialité, son énergie, n’étaient qu’une infime facette de sa personnalité. L’ombre radieuse qui dansait sur les échos de sa folie douce, était dissimulée à la vue de tous, tout au fond de ses prunelles turquoise.

Livaï s’était tout de suite aperçu qu’Eren était différent.

Il n’avait juste pas compris à quel point.

Pas une seconde sa voix n’avait flanché, pas un instant Eren n’avait paru troublé ou rebuté. Livaï chercha encore un moment la moindre trace d’hésitation dans ses iris étincelantes mais…il n’y avait rien. Rien d’autre qu’une volonté sans faille, un brasier incandescent d’une force renversante. Si Isabelle avait été une tornade, Eren Jaëger était un véritable ouragan. Livaï souffla : « Tu es complètement fou. » L’adolescent lui répondit d’un sourire mal assuré : « J’aurais aimé pouvoir dire que tu étais le premier à me le dire mais… » Avant qu’il ne termine sa phrase, son instructeur lui scella les lèvres des siennes.

C’était la première fois qu’il s’embrassait ‘pour de vrai’.

C’était un baiser abrupte, presque douloureux. Ici, dans la réalité, les lèvres de Livaï étaient légèrement gercées. Mais en dehors de ça…c’était mille fois mieux. Eren pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage, l’odeur subtile de son savon…Et puis il y avait aussi l’habitude, née des Rêves, qui lui avait indiqué dans quel angle exact incliner sa tête pour profiter pleinement de leur échange. Cependant lorsque la langue de Livaï vint effleurer sa lèvre inférieure, s’y pressant pour lui demander le passage, l’adolescent perdit tous ses moyens. C’était comme devoir réapprendre à marcher. Il était certain de savoir comment s’y prendre mais était dans l’incapacité chronique d’articuler l’action et les connaissances…Livaï reprit son souffle et murmura : « Ouvre la bouche, Eren… » Son timbre de voix, grave et sexy, arracha des frissons à son partenaire.

Incapable de trouver en lui la moindre once de résistance, Eren s’exécuta, laissant soin au Capitaine de diriger la chorégraphie du tango sensuel dans lequel leurs langues s’étaient engagées. Un gémissement lui échappa quand la main tiède et pressante de Livaï lui agrippa une fesse. Soudain, l’adolescent se retrouva posé sur le comptoir. Le Capitaine venait de le soulever comme s’il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu’une plume. Sans cesser de l’embrasser avec adresse, Livaï entreprit sans perdre une minute de glisser les mains sous son t-shirt. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Eren rompit leur baiser enfiévrer pour protester : « Attends une minute…

\- Les adeptes du feu ont autant de patience qu’un enfant de quatre ans avec une vessie pleine… » A ces mots, Livaï lui mordit la lèvre avec assez de force pour lui arracha un geignement mais pas assez pour le blesser. Le Capitaine ajouta : « …et t’es bien placé pour le savoir…

\- Mais on est dans la cuisine ! » Livaï descendit les mains jusqu’à pouvoir saisir fermement son postérieur et presser les doigts avec convoitise : « Il est 3h du matin…

\- Hum, 3h37 pour être plus précis. » A l’entente de cette tierce voix, Livaï s’écarta d’Eren comme s’il s’était soudain enflammé. L’adolescent papillonna, hébété, le souffle encore raccourci par leurs ébats. Il prit au moins trente secondes de plus avant de comprendre qu’ils venaient d’être interrompu…par Armin.

Le blondinet, les joues empourprées, paraissait néanmoins tout faire pour se retenir de sourire comme un maniaque.

Il se racla la gorge : « Je suis vraiment désolé de vous déranger, si j’avais su…j’allais aux toilettes quand j’ai cru entendre un bruit sourd alors je suis venu voir si tout allait bien… » Livaï grommela quelque chose d’incompréhensible, se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux puis, sans même prendre la peine de paraître embarrassé, s’attela à terminer la préparation de sa tasse de thé. Eren, encore assit sur le comptoir, eut pour sa part la parfaite décence de se sentir mortifié : « Euh…ok…c’est…sympa de ta part Armin ? Je…je veux dire, oui, tout va bien… » Son traître de meilleur ami répondit alors sur un ton ingénu : « Oui, j’ai cru voir ça… » Eren rougit de plus bel et soudain conscient de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait sauta du comptoir et ajusta ses vêtements. Il se sentit obligé de s’expliquer : « On mettait les choses au clair pour…enfin…c’était une mise au point de…

\- Pas la peine de t’expliquer Eren. Je sais que vous logé un peu en retrait de nous tous mais, tu n’es clairement pas le premier surpris à faire une ‘mise au point’ tardive ou non dans les parties communes…essayez juste de nettoyer après votre passage…

\- Armin ! » Pratiquement hilare, le blondinet leur tourna le dos et bientôt ils purent l’entendre grimper quatre à quatre les marches des escaliers. Eren se saisit le visage à deux mains : « Je jure de trouver un moyen de lui faire payer ça… » Livaï l’observait du coin de l’œil.

Il était déjà en train de porter à ses lèvres une tasse de thé noir bien fumant : « J’ai trouvé plutôt marrant de te voir paniquer et raconter que de la merde…

\- On a un étage pour nous, essayons de ne plus jamais être gauler dans les parties communes à faire quoi que ce soit…je crois que je n’y survivrais pas…

\- Ton ami n’avait pas l’air super surpris de nous trouver dans cette position…

\- Pendant que j’en suis à me ridiculiser totalement…Armin était plus ou moins au courant de…mes sentiments pour toi.

\- Tes sentiments… » Eren déglutit. Il n’était pas du genre à s’exposer. Et c’était d’autant plus difficile dans cette configuration. Il finit néanmoins par dire : « Oui. Mes sentiments… » Livaï laissa planer un moment de silence qui eut le mérite de le rendre aussi anxieux qu’au moment où il avait décidé de poursuivre son instructeur afin de tirer les choses au clair.

Finalement, le Capitaine posa sa tasse sur le plan de travail et expliqua : « Qu’on soit clair tous les deux, ‘Ça’ _…- Il les avait vaguement désigné d’un geste de main_ -… Ce qu’il vient de se passer ce soir, ça ne fait absolument pas de nous ‘un couple’. Pas besoin de t’attendre à ce que tout à coup j’essaie de rencontrer tes parents ou que je te demande ta main… » Eren roula des yeux : « Le cas contraire m’aurait fait croire que je venais d’entrer dans la treizième dimension…et puis je te rassure, je ne suis vraiment pas prêt sur le plan psychologique pour une scène qui mêlerait ma mère, mon père et toi dans une même pièce…Oh mon dieu, rien que d’imaginer si ma mère savait que le Capitaine Ackermann était mon SoulMate…

\- Quoi, Jaëger ? T’as peur qu’elle me montre ta collection de posters à mon effigie ?

\- Hey ! Déjà, je n’ai pas de _collection_ de poster à ton effigie ! Il m’est arrivé d’en avoir _un, une seule fois_ et c’était juste parce que Jean avait décidé de me faire une blague de mauvais goût ! » Le petit sourire dont le gratifia Livaï poussa Eren à grommeler à son tour. Au fond, il se fichait pas mal de ne pas être cru. L’important, c’était qu’il avait enfin réussi à débloquer cette inextricable situation…

Livaï précisa : « Je ne suis pas sûr, non plus, de vouloir officialiser notre Lien. Ni même d’avoir l’intention un jour d’accepter l’Union… » Eren haussa les sourcils, surpris : « Pourquoi ?! Une fois Unis, on sera au moins trois fois plus forts ! » Le Capitaine lui jeta un regard noir : « Commence déjà par apprendre à gérer l’énergie dont tu disposes aujourd’hui avant d’en vouloir plus… » Eren fit la moue. Livaï soupira, saisit à nouveau sa tasse et bu calmement quelques gorgées de thé. L’adolescent demanda soudain : « Tu ne vas activer le Blind, pas vrai ? » Livaï marqua une courte pause, laissa glisser son regard en direction du corps élancé, de la peau halée et finalement du regard hypnotisant de l’adolescent qui lui faisait face.

Dire que le gamin le rendait dingue serait un euphémisme.

Leur premier baiser dans le monde réel avait été maladroit. Mais déjà, il était incomparable à tous les baisers qu’il avait pu recevoir ou donner depuis celui qu’il avait échangé avec Isabelle ce jour d’été, bien des années auparavant. Aucun n’avait su le toucher aussi entièrement. Le secouer de l’intérieur, lui faire battre le cœur à mille kilomètres par heure… Et aucune de ses aventures sexuelles précédentes n’avait été aussi torride. Il ne connaissait personne d’autre au monde qui soit capable de lui donner autant envie de le pencher par-dessus un plan de travail et de le baiser sauvagement sans même prendre la peine de l’avoir pleinement déshabillé auparavant…

Livaï ne savait pas ce qu’il éprouvait vraiment pour cet étrange gamin. Mis à part une certaine par de crainte et d’admiration, il y avait ce désir dévorant qu’il peinait encore à identifier. Une part de lui-même s’était déjà rendu à l’évidence, s’il n’était question que du Lien et ses effets, rien n’aurait été aussi compliqué. Livaï n’aurait eu aucun mal à faire fi de ses effets et garder le cap de sa vie…Mais l’autre part, elle, ne savait absolument pas comment appeler les émotions qui lui tourbillonnaient dans les entrailles et se refusait pour l’instant à prendre le risque de les nommer.

Quoiqu’il en fût, Eren faisait à présent partie intégrante de sa vie. Et comme lorsqu’il avait pris la décision d’épargner Isabelle, il sentait au plus profond de lui que c’était un fait irréversible… Il termina sa tasse de thé en silence, laissant l’adolescent stressé encore un peu avant d’admettre : « Non. Je ne vais pas réactiver le Blind. » En un battement de cil, Eren était sur lui, l’embrassant avec ardeur. Incapable de décider du caractère agréable de sa surprise, Livaï se laissa néanmoins porter par l’action et autorisa l’adolescent à prendre les reines de leur baiser maladroit. Une fois satisfait, Eren s’écarta, le regard étincelant : « Je saurais me rendre indispensable. » Livaï réprima avec beaucoup de mal le rictus amusé qui menaçait de lui étirer les lèvres lorsqu’il reconnut l’une des premières phrases qu’avait pu articuler Eren quelques mois plus tôt devant l’estrade de fortune du gymnase qui les avait vu se rencontrer pour la première fois.

Si seulement à l’époque il avait su dans quoi il était en train de s’embarquer, il aurait sans doute fait ravaler à Erwin son ordre de prendre un disciple par le cul.

Il gronda : « Essaie déjà de ne pas te faire tuer bêtement… » Eren lui répondit, un sourire taquin plaqué sur les lèvres : « Très bien, j’essayerais d’être tué intelligemment dans ce cas. » Livaï roula des yeux et répliqua, blasé : « Je suis sérieux, crétin. Tu as conscience que maintenant les chances que Farlan et Nessa finissent par obtenir leurs ailes viennent de faire un vrai bond en avant…

\- Je ne vois pas tellement le rapport avec ma mort imminente…

\- Je ne sais pas pour Nessa, mais il est clair qu’une fois devenu un Ange Gardien Farlan va finir par nous attirer un tas d’emmerde colossal… » Eren haussa un sourcil incrédule : « Vraiment ? ... » Puis il ajouta, après avoir passé fébrilement les bras autour de la taille de son nouvel amant : « Je pense que tu exagères un peu les choses. Je sais qu’en tant que Défectueux il n’affectionne pas particulièrement le système en place actuellement au Paradis mais ce n’est pas comme si une fois qu’il aura des ailes il pourra y changer grand-chose. Franchement, qu’est-ce que tu veux qui nous arrive de si grave ? »

Malheureusement…

….il ne s’écoula pas assez de temps au goût d’Eren avant que Livaï ne puisse lui ressortir ces mots exacts à la figure sur un ton sarcastique alors qu’ils luttaient bec et ongles pour la survie de toute une planète aux côtés de toute leur bande d’amis.

Mais ça, c’est une autre histoire.

 

* * *

 

 

Du coup...

Pour me permettre de ne pas crever de frustration, je vais me permettre d'approfondir certains points !

 **1) Le Flux**.

On pourrait comparer le Flux à l'énergie pure et primale qui est l'origine de la vie, du big bang, de la formation des planètes. Cette énergie est celle qui a donné leurs pouvoirs aux Dieux du Paradis et à 5% de la population Terrienne. Cependant, cette énergie ne permet pas aux Dieux de se nourrir, elle les constitue. Pour devenir plus puissants et faire prospérer leur espèce les Dieux ont dû trouver une solution. Les Anges qu'ils ont enfantés n'ont pas accès à la magie élémentaire du Flux, leurs sortilèges ont une autre nature. En s'appuyant sur ces faits, les Dieux ont créé une espèce d'Anges particulières, les Gardiens.

Ils sont capables de traverser le Flux entre les deux dimensions, sont chargés de se lier avec un Terrien et de récolter la 'nourriture des Dieux', le Kï (alias l'énergie vitale des Terriens). En échange de leur présence, les Terriens gagnent un lien direct avec le Flux et deviennent donc des mages. La Terre auparavant peuplée d'à peine 5% de manipulateurs élémentaires est ainsi passé à un beau 99%. (Voir le cas d'Isabelle)

Tous les Terriens ne sont pas égaux face à la manipulation du Flux, ils ne supportent pas tous sa présence dans leur organisme avec la même capacité. Or, après études, les Anges ont découvert qu'il existait non seulement une corrélation entre les quantités de Kï récolté et l'état mental (y lire heureux) des Terriens mais aussi avec la force de leur pouvoir. Raison pour laquelle après des années d'élaboration ils ont lancé le sortilège du Lien. En se basant sur la force du Flux qui les habitaient ET les spécificités du pouvoir Angélique, ils ont réussi leur pari, les SoulMates étaient nés, le rendement de Kï obtenu décuplé à chaque Union officialisée.

**2) Les Anges**

Les Dieux sont un peu comme des reines des abeilles. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils sont les seuls capables de donner naissance aux Anges. On peut dire que les Anges sont leur peuple, leurs ouvrières, leurs soldats.

Les Gardiens sont donc les abeilles chargées de récolter la nourriture. Après avoir réussi à compléter une Union, ils gagnent leurs ailes. Mais loin de devenir des Anges comme le reste de la population, ils deviennent autre chose, des Anges Gardiens. Capables de nourrir leur Dieu plus qu'un Gardien de base, ils prennent le rôle de chefs d'armée, de hauts magistrats responsables de la gestion de la Ruche. Ils sont beaucoup plus libres, moins soumis à la pression des restrictions magiques qui les enchainaient. Même après avoir eu leurs ailes, ils restent en liaison avec leur Protégé Terrien bien qu'ils soient beaucoup moins présents dans leur vie (en gros mission accomplie). Ce qui les lie avec leur Protégé est psychique. (Tu as raison c'est compliqué de changer de monde mais une fois lié à un humain, le voyage est beaucoup plus facile).

Il existe aussi une autre espèce d'Anges, minoritaire, appelés les Fabricants. Ils sont chargés de surveiller et former les Gardiens. Ce sont d'eux dont Farlan a peur. Il est un Défectueux parce que contrairement à Nessa, il peut transgresser les lois mises en place et représentées par les Fabricants. Il peut révéler la vérité, intervenir de façon physique sur Terre…sa condition se rapproche de celle d'un Dieu, il représente une anomalie. Un danger. Bref. (De quoi me donner envie de développer toute une intrigue, j'en pleure des larmes de sang, tu as raison je suis maso !)

En ce qui concerne le fait de ne pas réussir à changer de SoulMate une fois celui-ci mort ou bien quand le Lien a été rejeté, le 'Maléfice' comme tu l'appelles n'est pas non plus un sortilège tout puissant. Disons que c'est sa faiblesse. Une seule Union, une seule âme compatible, une seule énergie à lier.

De plus, comme l'a dit Livaï, les Dieux transgressent les lois de l'univers en intervenant dans une autre dimension. Ils doivent se montrer extrêmement prudents. Les Gardiens obéissent donc à plusieurs règles censées assurer la sécurité du Paradis mais aussi l'équilibre 'du cosmos' en gros. Ils n'ont pas le droit de parler de l'autre univers, des Dieux ou autres. Ils n'ont pas le droit d'intervenir de façon physique sur Terre (sauver quelqu'un, le tuer, manipuler directement la volonté…) De plus, pour que le Kï soit pur, il leur faut impérativement apporter du bonheur à leur Protégé. (On ne parle malheureusement pas ici des Protégés pour qui le pied ultime c'est de découper des fillettes dans leur cave…)

A Paradis, il n'y a pas que les Anges et les Dieux mais aussi une autre espèce. Les Démons, dont on ne sait rien mis à part qu'ils sont l'espèce dominante de la planète. Une guerre fait rage entre les deux camps, les Terriens sont la seule chance de survie des Anges (une belle alliance). Quant à savoir si oui ou non des Terriens hauts placés sont au courant du grand secret (à savoir que la religion c'est du bidon) je crois que la réponse parait évidente…c'est un grand oui !

**3) Peut-on tuer les Gardiens ?**

Oui ! Comme tu as pu le deviner, on peut les tuer grâce au Flux. Pas juste avec un sortilège de base mais disons plus avec l'énergie pure que sont capables de convoquer et manipuler les mages les plus puissants comme Livaï, Eren et compagnie…Mais quand ils se terrent dans leur 'dimension perso', on ne peut pas les atteindre (à moins d'être un autre Gardien ou un Ange Gardien bien entendu).

**4) La Terre est-elle sous le contrôle des Dieux ?**

Non. Les Gardiens sont présents auprès de leur Protégé. Un lien les unie à leur Terrien (grâce à lui, ils peuvent lire ses pensées, récolter le Kï…) mais aussi en profonde connexion avec le Gardien du SoulMate de leur Protégé (C'est grâce à ce lien qu'ils peuvent trouver le SoulMate, décider d'un plan d'action pour les unir, savoir à quoi s'attendre et protéger leur Terrien si celui-ci ne leur apportera que du malheur) …

C'est davantage une alliance profitable pour les deux dimensions qu'un type d'esclavage.

Même s'il n'est pas exclu qu'au bout d'un moment, l'un des deux partis deviennent plus gourmand et que les choses échappent à leur contrôle….

**5) Le lien Ki/Flux**

Alors, du coup, j'espère que c'est devenu plus clair, mais il est évident que même sans Union, les Terriens peuvent continuer à manipuler le Flux. Leur Gardien ne les quitte pas. Même s'ils sont SoulLess. Disons juste que ces Gardiens sont condamnés à ne jamais s'élever dans la hiérarchie. Mais bon, toute nourriture est bonne à prendre pour les Dieux, même si elle est plus basse et plus médiocre que la nourriture fournie par un Ange Gardien.

Le Ki devient plus fort quand la manipulation du Flux l'est.

En gros un mage puissant fourni un Kï de plus haute qualité. Ce qui arrange bien les Dieux qui peuvent à leur tour produire des Anges plus puissants…etc.

Voilà, c'est tout pour les explications pour l'instant!

 

Une page se tourne! Je vous remercie pour tous les commentaires déjà publiés et ceux à venir! J'ai très très hâte de lire vos retours et votre avis! Merci aussi pour votre soutien inconditionnel

Je vous love très fort,

Easyan

_Ps: Tout pseudo mentionné ici est issu de mon compte sur Fanfiction.Net! (Il est mieux tenu que celui-ci! J'y suis plus présente et réactive!)_


End file.
